Love Thy Enemy
by Miss Cherry
Summary: Sequel to 'Bugs and Charms' COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Love Thy Enemy

**Prologue**

"Dammit, where are they?" Kurenai sighed as she went into the lounge. "Their parents are gonna kill me. Shibi isn't going to like this."

"Shibi isn't going to like what?" Kakashi popped into the room. "Hey Kurenai."

"Kakashi! Great timing!" She rubbed her hands together. "Finally I can get somewhere."

"What're you guys doing in here?" Asuma asked as he walked in.

"I could ask you the same question," Gai said. He looked at Kakashi. "So, we meet again eh, my mortal rival?"

Kakashi looked at Gai. "Oh, I didn't see you. What did you say?"

"GAH! Kakashi?"

"Can all of you shut up?" Kurenai shouted.

"Geez, what's your problem?" Asuma asked as he lit a cigarette.

"My students have been missing for two days!" The men looked at her. "I've looked everywhere but I can't find them! Shibi's getting' pissed cuz I 'lost his son'!"

"How in the world did you manage to lose your students?" Asuma asked.

"Shut up, this isn't funny. They've been hanging around a Nozomi girl for the past three months."

"Nozomi?" Gai repeated. "Isn't that the sacred clan or something? I thought that they don't leave their village."

"There was a terrible tragedy nine years ago in that village," Kakashi informed. "Two-thirds of the people were wiped out. No one knows what caused it."

"That's strange though," Asuma said, thinking aloud. "Why would a Nozomi clan member come to our village?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Kurenai said. "And I also wanna know if she ran off with my students! I've received nothing but complaints and threats from Shibi and the parents of Hinata and Kiba." A huge explosion shook the building. "What the hell was that!"

"What's going on!" Gai exclaimed. "Is an enemy here!"

The door swung open and Iruka fell into the room. "AGH!" He was bloody and bruised. "K-Kakashi! E-Everyone!"

"Iruka!" Kurenai shouted. She ran over to him and helped him up. "Iruka, who did this to you!"

"More importantly," Asuma began as another explosion shook the building, "what's happening!"

"Sh-Shibi!" Iruka panted. "Sh-Shibi!"

"What? You can't mean that Shibi is doing this!" Kakashi said.

"N-No!" Iruka stuttered. "Shibi's hurt! He's hurt badly! I-It was Keisuke! I tried to stop him, but he was too strong! Keisuke's out of control! He's attacking everyone in sight!"

"Keisuke?" Kurenai repeated. "Why would he attack Shibi? They're great friends, aren't they?"

"I-I don't know…" Iruka said. "Ack!" He coughed out blood.

"Iruka!" Kurenai walked him over to a chair. "You can't talk or move anymore. You need to rest!"

"Hey, something totally crazy is going on down below!" Asuma shouted. Ear piercing screams began to bellow through the building.

"Something's going on outside too!" Gai informed. "Kakashi, you and Kurenai go outside and see what's up. Asuma and I will take care of things here!"

"Right!" Kakashi and Kurenai said in unison. They jumped out of the window and headed for the heart of the village.

"Oh my God!"

"Look at that!"

"Where is that!"

"Is it the end of the world!"

Kurenai and Kakashi forced their way through the crowd. "Move it! Get out of our way!"

"Sensei!" Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke caught up with Kakashi. "Sensei, what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know," Kakashi responded, "but we're about to find out!" They pushed their way to the front of the crowd.

"Oh my God!" Kurenai said in shock. Sakura gasped.

"Whoa, what is _that_!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Something is seriously wrong," Sasuke said quietly.

Kakashi stared at the beam of blue light shooting up into the sky. "Th…That's in the direction of the Nozomi village!"

Kurenai looked at Kakashi. "What!"

"Kurenai, I…I think I know where your students are…" Everyone stared breathlessly at the blue light. "Something very, _very_ bad is about to happen now. We're in for a whole series of events…"


	2. Chapter 1: Back To Konohagakure

_Destiny is inescapable. Once something had stared, it will never stop. Life continues without warning or consideration for others. We're all linked together in one grand plan. Life is kept in balance by another life, we all need each other. Time is just as important. Time is so delicate that the slightest second off could upset the tranquil balance. If he had not waken up that morning, if I had never met him, everything would still be okay. I would not feel this pain that I feel now; we both wouldn't have to suffer. But because he woke up, he started something that no one can stop. He started fate. He started our destiny. He has no idea that his actions brought us together. He has no idea that he created this. You can't change fate, but you can run from it. However, if you choose to run, fatigue will rear its ugly head and fate will eventually catch up. I wanted to run, but I didn't. The only thing we can do now is embrace our fate. We have no choice but to fight. This is our destiny and it must be fulfilled._

)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(

**Chapter 1: Back To Konohagakure**

"Let me go dammit!" Shino yelled. "We have to save Airi!"

Kiba struggled as he pulled Shino along through the forest. "There's nothing we can do!"

"You're not trying hard enough! Let me go!"

"Stop it Shino!" Hinata begged. "Even if we could do something, we wouldn't win!"

"Yeah!" Kiba added. "We were getting our asses kicked back there! You Aburames are tough!"

"Don't say that!" Shino hissed. "I'm _nothing_ like them! I would never do something like that!"

"Shino, we can't do this by ourselves!" Hinata said. "There's no way!"

Kiba looked back at Shino. "So stop trying to play the hero!" He hit something and fell backwards. "OW! Mother fu-"

"Sensei!" Hinata shouted as she looked up at Kurenai.

"What're you guys doing!" Kurenai demanded. "Where have you guys been? I've been looking all over for you! It's been _two days_! Your parents were worried about you!"

Kiba looked around frantically. "We don't have time to explain here sensei! Let's get back to the village!"

**XXXX**

Kurenai's eyes widened in disbelief. She listened to her students some more before she held up a hand. "Stop, no more." She sighed. "You guys should have known better than to get mixed up with a girl like Airi."

"How can you say that!" Kiba shouted. "She was an innocent girl in need! Aren't we supposed to help people!"

"Kiba…" Kurenai began. "…That's not what I meant…" She looked at Shino. "I know that you guys became attached to her. You committed yourselves to the wrong thing and now you're stuck in the middle."

"Sensei…" Hinata whispered.

Kakashi came into the room with his students. "Kurenai, we have a new mission."

She looked up. "Oh really? Now what?"

"Hey, you found your students." He blinked.

"Kakashi, focus."

"Oh, yeah. You and I, along with our students, have to find Shibi's attacker and assassinate him."

Shino's head shot up. "My father! What happened to my father!"

"Well, while you were off at the forbidden Nozomi village making enemies, your father got attacked by a fellow Jonin, Keisuke," Kurenai said. "A bit of hell broke lose, but Asuma and Gai were able to take care of it."

"So that's why the people looked so shaken up…" Hinata said.

Shino sat quietly. _My father, Aburame Shibi. Airas said that my father and I attacked her village nine years ago._ He looked up. _I have to confront my father!_ "I'm going to see my father."

"Sh-Shino!" Hinata called. "W-Wait!" Shino walked out of the room. "Oh…"

"Kakashi sensei, what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"What _is_ going on?" Kakashi asked.

Kurenai looked at Kiba and Hinata. "You two better start explaining yourself."

"Yes sensei…"


	3. Chapter 2: The Truth

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

Shino stepped into his father's hospital room. "Dad?"

Shibi looked over at the door. "Shino? Oh Shino, I'm so glad you're safe." Shino sat at his father's bedside. "You had me worried there Shino. I thought something bad happened to you when you disappeared."

"Dad, do you know what's going on?" Shino asked.

"No…What's going on?" Shibi tilted his head.

"How come you never told me about some ancient war between our clan and the Nozomi clan?"

He froze. "Shino…How did you-"

"Did you really kill people from that clan? You and me along with some other Aburames?"

He sighed. "Shino, I never wanted you to know about that. What we did, nine years ago…it was against our will. I didn't want to do it, but I was dragged into battle and so were you."

"Why can't I remember any of that!"

"Because I had it wiped from your memory! You think I wanted you, my only son, to live the rest of your life with the images of killing running through your mind! I didn't want you to feel as if your innocence had been ripped from you!"

"D-Dad…So are you saying that I…that I killed people when I was only seven?"

Shibi closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry Shino."

"Airi and Airas, do you remember two girls with those names?"

"Shino, why do you want to know this?"

"Please! Dad, please. I need to know what really happened."

Shibi sighed. "Shino, this isn't an easy topic…" He looked at his son. "…But, if this is what you want, I'll tell you…"

_**XXXX**_

"_Dad?" Shino whispered. The rain pounded down hard on him._

"_Yes?" Shibi answered._

"…_Is this right? What we're about to do?"_

_He looked at him. "…Shino…This is something that our ancestors have done and we must do it too…"_

"_But Dad…I'm scared."_

"_Scared? Of what?"_

"_I…I don't want to hurt anyone but…I have to, don't I?"_

"_Shino, just think of this as for your mother."_

"…_Mom…She didn't die of sickness, did she? A Nozomi man…he killed her, didn't he?"_

"…_Yes Shino. Now go with Shinji, alright?"_

"_Yes father." Shino got up from his position and walked over to his friend. "Shinji?"_

_Shinji looked down. "Shino? Shouldn't you be with your father?" The ten year old boy looked at Shino's father._

"_He told me to go to you," Shino replied._

"_Oh, I see. I guess then that's means we're partners."_

_Shino forced a smile. "Yeah, partners."_

"_So, you ready to kill some Nozomis?"_

"_K-Kill?"_

"_That's what we're here for."_

"…_Okay, sure."_

_A man stood up in the darkness and held out his arm. "Now's the time! Go forth and find the priest and his family! ATTACK!" The many Aburames charged into the village screaming at the top of their lungs._

"_Let's go Shino!" Shinji said. "We're gonna find the priest and his family before everyone else!"_

"_O-Okay!" The two of them ran into the village. "H-Hey Shinji! Let's check that house over there!" They ran up to a nicely decorated house. Shino reached out to open the door, but a girl charged out._

"_KAHH!" She shoved Shino out of the way and ran after Shinji. "You damned Aburames!" _

"_Go inside!" Shinji yelled to Shino. "I've got this bitch!"_

_Shino nodded and ran inside. Lightning branched through the sky and the lights went out. "Okay, I can do this…" He treaded lightly through the house, but it didn't really matter if he made a sound. The village had already erupted in violence, so no one could really hear him. "Hmm?" He opened the door of a bedroom and went in. _

"_No! Get away!" A seven year old girl ran to the other side of the room. _

"_Huh?"_

"_M-My family will be back soon and you're gonna get it! They promised that no Aburame would hurt me!" _

_He closed the door. "W-Well, uh, y-you're parents won't be back in time! B-By the time they get back, y-you'll be…you'll be dead!" _

"_Don't come any closer! Fire Seal!" A ball of fire came right at Shino, but he dodged it. "Who are you!"_

"_I-I'm not telling you!" He pulled out a shuriken that his father gave him and threw it. "Take this!"_

"_OW!" The shuriken hit the girl in the shoulder. "O-Ow!" Tears formed in her eyes. "What was that for! Light Seal!" Light came back into the room. "AHH!" She charged forward and tackled him. "You're gonna get it now!"_

_He kicked her off and rolled forward. "I-I'm gonna kill you!" He turned around. "You're a Nozomi and-" He looked at her and stopped. "…You…"_

_The girl tilted her head. "You're that boy I met in the forest the other day…but…what're you doing?" She gasped and covered her mouth. "You're an Aburame, aren't you!" She shook her head and started crying. "You tricked me!"_

_Shino fumbled for words. "I…I-I uh…"_

"_RESTRAIN!" _

_Roots came through the floor and wrapped around Shino. "AGH!" _

_The girl that attacked Shinji came into the room covered in cuts and bruises. "Airi!"_

"_Sis!" the girl cried._

"_CONSTRICT!" she shouted._

"_AAHH!" The roots began to strangle Shino._

"_Hurry Airi! Let's use the window! Mom and dad are with Aurion!" The girl helped her little sister out of the window._

"_Umph!" Shino began to wriggle around. "H-Help me out guys!" Hundreds of tiny bugs came out of Shino's coat. They began to cut the roots. "H-Hurry! It's crushing me!" In a matter of minutes, the roots fell apart. "Ow…" He got up and ran out of the house. "Shinji! Shinji, where are you!"_

"_Ughn…"_

"_Shinji?" He walked over to the bushes and found his friend. "Shinji, are you okay?"_

"_F-For the most part. D-Damn, she was tough…" Shinji got up and shook it off. "Okay, we need to go to the village square. I heard that the priest was there!"_

"_Right!" They ran past the many fights and came to the village square._

"_Here Shino!" Shinji said as he handed Shino a knife._

"_A knife!" _

"_Use it!" Shinji ran off._

"_Sh-Shinji!"_

"_You know what to do! Remember what we came here for!" Shino nodded reluctantly._

"_Mom! Dad!"_

_Shino looked forward and saw the two girls from before. "That man and lady must be their parents! K-Kill the priest and his family! That's what I have to do!" He targeted the small girl. "I'll get her first!" He jumped out from his position and threw the knife. "HAAA!"_

_The family became alert and looked at the knife headed straight for the little girl. "A-Aurion!" she screamed._

"_Airi!" A teenage boy knelt down in front of the little girl and grabbed her. "Air--AAAHH!" The knife went through the back of his neck. _

_Shino's eyes widened. "Wh-What did I just do!"_

"_AURION!" the little girl screamed. "Aurion, no!" The boy's lifeless body fell on her and she struggled to hold him up. "Aurion, you can't die! Stop playing around! Aurion!" She began to cry as she hugged the body. "This isn't funny!"_

_The older girl started crying as well. "Airi…look what you did!"_

"_Wh-What! But I didn't do anything!"_

_The male and female adult looked indignantly at Shino. "You little shit! You killed Aurion!" They charged at him. "Die you Aburame bastard!"_

_Shino took a few steps back. "N-No! Protect me!" Hundreds of bugs rushed from his body and engulfed the two adults. With a horrible scream, the two adults fell out of the cloud of bugs; no life was left in them. Shino opened his eyes and looked. "I…I did it again…NO!" He turned and ran from the area._

"_MOMMY!" the two girls screamed, "DADDY! NO!" They hugged each other and cried._

"_I didn't mean to do it!" Shino cried as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I didn't want to do that, but it happened!"_

_**XXXX**_

Shino covered his mouth. "…I…I'm a horrible person…"

Shibi looked at his son. "No, Shino. The horrible person is the one that made you do it. I'm so sorry that you got involved in that, I truly am."

He stood up. "This can't continue."

"Ah, Shino, where are you going?"

"Dad, I have to do something about this. I don't want to be enemies with the Nozomis any longer!"

"Shino?"

He walked over to the door. "I'm going to fight this. As of this moment on, I'm on my own side. I'll fight this battle for me…and for the Nozomi girl that suffered because of me. Do not think of me as an Aburame, just think of me as Shino." He opened the door. "Forgive me father." He walked out.

"Shino, wait!" Shibi called. "Shino!"


	4. Chapter 3: Nozomi Charm

**Chapter 3: Nozomi Charm**

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Kakashi asked.

"We're ready sensei!" Sakura said.

"Okay." He looked at Kurenai. "How about you and your students? Are you guys ready?"

"Well," Kurenai began as she looked at her squad, "are you guys ready?"

"Yes," Shino answered.

"Shino…" Hinata whispered.

"Let's go!" Kiba exclaimed. All eight of them wandered out of their village and into the forest.

"So Hinata," Naruto said, "is it really true that you and your team have been through a lot during these three months."

"Wh-What? Oh, u-um…" Hinata blushed. _Naruto…I…_ She remembered the charm that Airi had given her. _I've got to believe in myself!_ "Y-Yes! E-Every word of it was true."

He nodded. "I see…So that means that you have more battle experience now?"

"Oh…m-maybe, I suppose. There wasn't that much fighting…" She blushed.

"But I bet you've gotten a lot stronger Hinata!" He beamed. "Yeah! Maybe you could teach me something!"

She blushed even harder. _Oh Naruto…_ "Okay, sure!" She smiled.

Sakura looked at the two and smiled. _Ha, Hinata, don't be shy. You sure picked a stupid guy to fall in love with, but hey, whatever floats your boat. Go for it._

Shino sighed heavily. _…This man attacked my father and put him in the hospital. Why did he do that?_ He sighed again. _I should be looking for Airi and Airas. Airi please, be alright._

"Shino?" Kurenai said. "Are you alright?"

"Are you upset about you father?" Kakashi asked.

"Ah, there's a lot going through my mind right now, so it's hard to say. I guess my father would be part of it though." Shino looked up. "I just…I just don't know what to do anymore." The two Jonin looked at each other.

"It's alright Shino," Sakura said with a smile. "You've got us."

"Yeah!" Kiba added. "We won't let anything happen to you."

"It doesn't matter if you know what to do or not," Naruto said wisely. "When the time comes to actually do something, you'll know what to do." He received an approving nod from Hinata.

"Just relax, alright?" Sasuke said, trying to sound friendly.

"…Guys…"

"They're right you know," Kakashi said.

"Yes, just have faith Shino," Kurenai concluded.

Kakashi started grinning as he glanced at Naruto. "Wow Naruto, you manage to say something intelligent every now and then."

"Thanks!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Uh, Naruto…" Hinata whispered. "That wasn't…"

"That wasn't a compliment!" Sakura shouted as she smacked Naruto in the head.

"Loser," Sasuke said.

"STOP!" The ninjas prepared themselves for an attack as a woman appeared before them. "Where is Aburame Shino!"

"What?" Kiba looked at the woman carefully. "You…!"

"Airas!" Hinata exclaimed. "What're you doing here!"

"Didn't you here me brat!" Airas shouted. "Shino! Get your ass over here!"

"Where's Airi!" Kiba shouted.

"What do you want with Shino!" Hinata demanded. The two of them kept yelling out demands.

"AGH!" Airas covered her ears. "Alright, that's _it_! You've left me with no choice but to shut you up!" She held up her hand. "SILENCE!"

"Where-" Kiba suddenly lost his voice, and so did Hinata.

"What have you done to them!" Sakura yelled.

"Do you want me to shut you up too!" Airas yelled back. Sakura reluctantly shut her mouth. "Good."

"So you're the Airas we've hear so much about," Kakashi said.

Airas looked at him questioningly. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Are you really a Nozomi?" Kurenai asked again.

Airas gritted her teeth. "I ask again, WHAT OF IT?"

"That's enough," Shino said. He stepped forward. "Here I am Airas, so what do you want from me?"

She smirked. "So you finally decided to stop hiding, you little shit?" She pushed her hair out of her eyes. "You have something that doesn't belong to you. It belongs to me and I want it back, _now_."

"Something of yours?" He shook his head. "I don't have anything of yours!"

"Don't play stupid kid!" She paused. "Oh wait, I forgot, you aren't playing."

_Ouch,_ Kiba thought. _That even hurt me._

"You can't start insulting someone if you want something from them!" Naruto yelled. "Why don't we just fi-"

"Shut up Naruto," Shino said.

"Good call," she said with an evil grin. "I was about ready to toast his ass." She nodded to her staff. "I'm not gonna be nice about it anymore! Give me my charm back!"

"Charm? What charm!" Shino asked.

"You are as dumb as hell, I swear! That charm that Airi gave you!"

He took the emerald necklace out of his pocket. "What this?" He shook his head. "This is Airi's!"

"No it isn't you little punk! It's mine! I gave that to her so she could get back to our village when she left! That stone was given to me when I became the priestess of me clan! You're not worthy to have such a treasure! Give it to me."

"No! Airi gave me this so I could remember her! Where is Airi, Airas!"

"None of your damn business!" She walked up to him and grabbed him. "Give me the Nozomi Charm back!" She ripped it from out if his hands and threw him down. "Stupid kid." She turned on her heel and started walking away. "Strident!"

"--And another thing you evil witch!" Kiba yelled. He stopped. "I…I can speak again?"

Hinata put her hand up to her throat. "I can too."

"Are you alright Kiba and Hinata?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, we're fine."

Kurenai stared after Airas. "What was she trying to do?"

Sakura looked at Shino. "Shino? Shino, are you alright?"

Shino looked away. "Don't look at me! Just…Just leave me alone…"


	5. Chapter 4: Clues

**Chapter 4: Clues**

"Now what?" Sakura asked. "Where do we go from here?"

"We should investigate the village that Keisuke came from," Sasuke suggested.

"Yes, let's do that," Hinata said.

"Alright," Kakashi decided. "Kurenai, I trust you have no objections?"

"No, that sounds like a good idea," Kurenai agreed.

"Where exactly is this Keisuke guy from anyway?" Kiba asked.

"He's from a pretty big town called Trieta," Kakashi explained. "It's not that far from here. We should arrive there by sunset if all goes well."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered. "Then let's go to Trieta!" He dashed off.

"Naruto!" Kakashi and Kurenai shouted. "That's the wrong way! Come back!"

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura shouted. _'I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands!' Inner Sakura yelled._

Hinata turned to Shino. "Come on Shino, let's go." He remained silent. "…Shino, I understand that what-"

"Hinata, please, don't act as if you know what I'm going through," Shino said.

"Shino…" Sakura whispered.

"And no one ask me if I'm 'alright'." He walked off after Naruto.

"I see…" Sakura said. She looked at Hinata. "Hinata…?"

"Ever since he met _her_, he's been so emotional." Hinata sighed.

**XXXX**

Sakura punched Naruto in the stomach. "Thanks to you, we got here later than we had anticipated!" She put her foot on his chest. "What do you have to say for yourself!"

"Oh please, Sakura!" Hinata cried. "I'm sure Naruto didn't mean it! He's was just so excited about going to a new place, right Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Hinata. "R-Right! Yeah! That's it."

"I know Kakashi sensei said that we should get here by sunset, but nightfall is right after sunset," Hinata continued. "So in a way, we made it here on time."

Sakura looked at Hinata and sighed. _What do you see in this knucklehead Hinata? You deserve better!_ "Alright, alright." She removed her foot. "Just don't do something like that again Naruto."

Naruto jumped up. "Thanks Hinata, I owe you."

"Y-You're welcome." She blushed.

"Well, at any rate," Kakashi finally said, "let's go in." They went through the city gates.

"Wow! This place is _huge_!" Naruto said.

"It's pretty!" Sakura said.

"We should split up into teams of two so we can cover more ground that way," Kurenai recommended.

"Right," Kakashi said. "Okay, for team one, we have…Kiba and Sasuke." The two boys nodded.

Sakura frowned. "But I-"

"Team two will be Hinata and Naruto," Kakashi continued. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. "And team three is Sakura and Shino. Kurenai and I will be the fourth team. So, does everyone know what to do?" They all nodded.

"Let's meet at that inn in about an hour," Kurenai said.

"Okay, let's go." The teams walked off.

"So, where do you wanna look first?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Oh, u-um…I-I don't know…"

"Yeah, you're right. We should get someone to tell us about this place first. Let's ask that man right there." They walked over to a man. "Hey, 'scuse me guy, but this is the first time that we've come here. Would you mind givin' us some directions?"

"Oh, sure thing kids. The stairs behind me takes you to the east part of town. Eastern Trieta is where you'll find the homes, restaurants, and school. The stairs over there take you to the liveliest part of town, Western Trieta. There's the mayor's home that becomes an action house at night, weapon and item shops, museum, and the astral observatory."

"Thanks mister!" Naruto said. "C'mon Hinata!" They ran off to the stairs headed to the west part of town.

The man smiled. "Aah, young love…"

**XXXX**

"Okay, where haven't we checked?" Naruto asked Hinata as they sat at an outdoor café.

"Well, we haven't looked at the observatory or the mayor's place," Hinata said.

"You'd think this place would have less shops or something." He stretched. "Okay, let's go check out the mayor's place." They walked through the town and came to the mayor's residence. "Wow, that's a big house."

"It's a mansion," she corrected.

"Oh, right, I-I knew that!"

She giggled. "Naruto…" They went inside. "An auction is going on right now."

"Yeah, let's go talk to that guy over there." They walked over to a finely dressed man in front of stairs.

"Um, excuse me," Hinata said.

"Eh?" The man looked at them. "What do _you_ want?"

"We'd like to go upstairs," Hinata said.

"What? No way. No one's allowed upstairs when auctions are being held!"

"Then can we at least speak to the mayor?" Naruto asked with a tone of irritation.

"Hmm, lemme think about that…" He cleared his throat. "NO! The mayor would never want to speak with two brats! Now go home!"

"Hey pal!" Naruto yelled. "Do you know who we-"

Hinata tapped him on the shoulder. "Um, Naruto, please control yourself. We don't want to cause a scene. Let's go sit."

"Hinata…" He looked at the man. "O-Okay, fine then." They walked over to the other side of the room. "Gah, what do we do now?"

"If only there was a way we could get that guy to leave that spot, then maybe we could get past him." Hinata sighed. "But how would we go about doing that?"

"Hmm?" Naruto blinked thoughtfully. "Uh…Oh! Oh! I know!"

"Huh? How then?"

"Like this! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A clone of Naruto appeared. "Alright clone, listen up. I need you to get that guy over there to leave that spot. Do anything you can, throw rocks, slap someone, pee on the auctioneer, whatever!"

"So you want me to create a diversion?" the clone asked.

"Yes!"

"Piece of cake then."

"But first, I want you to disguise yourself."

"No problem, no problem. Sexy Jutsu!" The clone turned into a girl. "Ha ha, they'll get a kick out of this."

"Alright, good! Hinata and I are gonna go hide behind that pillar. When I give you the signal, do your stuff."

"I will."

The two Narutos nodded at each other. "Alright Hinata, let's go." They ran behind a pillar near the stairs.

"Are you sure this will work Naruto?"

"Of course it will Hinata! Just watch and see!"

"And the next item on our list today is--"

Naruto held up his hand. "Go!"

The clone smiled and jumped up on stage. "Hey! How y'all doin' tonight!" The audience gasped.

"Hey, miss, you can't be up here!" the auctioneer shouted.

"Kiss my ass!" The clone punched out the auctioneer and the audience started to panic.

"HEY!" The man standing in front of the stairs ran onto the stage.

"Now's our chance!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Right!" The two of them ran up the stairs and went through a door. "Whoooa! Does this place keep getting bigger!" Naruto looked around.

"We don't have time to admire this place. Let's just go see the mayor before someone catches us!" They both nodded and ran up another set of stairs. They came to a two-way hallway and stopped. "Oh…"

"Great, where do we go from here!" He crossed his arms in a huff. "This place is annoying!"

"Hey, did you hear? There was a huge commotion downstairs."

"Really?"

"Yeah. During the auction, some weird girl jumped on stage and punched out that auction guy. She started fighting with security, but when she finally got caught, she disappeared."

"Disappeared? Maybe she was a ninja."

"That'd be a sight for sore eyes. What would a ninja being doing in a town like this?"

"Who knows." Two men were coming down the right-handed hall.

"N-Naruto!"

"I know! I know!" He looked around frantically. "Let's just run down that hall and go in the very last door!" They ran down the left-handed hall and went through the last door. "Phew, that was close! We almost got caught!"

"That was quick thinking," Hinata said.

"What're you two kids doing in my office?"

The two ninjas spun around. "A-Aah, um, uh…"

A man sitting at a desk leaned forward in his chair. "_Well_?"

"We…W-We were just…We're on a…"

The man burst out in laughter. "Bwahaha! Aah, kids today! This brings back memories of my youth when I used to sneak around!"

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other. "Okay then…"

"I am the mayor of Trieta, Hiroshi. Now tell me, my children, what is it that you need?"

"Oh, um, we're ninjas and we're on a mission," Hinata began, "We're looking for a man named Keisuke."

"What's his last name?"

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other again. "Last…name?"

"There are many Keisukes in Trieta. Which Keisuke are you looking for?"

"Kakashi sensei didn't give us a last name," Hinata whispered. "And I've never seen Keisuke before…"

"Who cares about a last name!" Naruto yelled. "It's just Keisuke! He probably doesn't even have a last name!"

"Oh?" Hiroshi paused. "Keisuke without a last name…Yes, I knew a Keisuke without a last name once." The two ninjas looked up. "When I became mayor of this town, he was just a boy."

"Then do you think you can tell us where he might be or where he likes to go?" Hinata asked.

"…I don't think I can tell you that."

"Why not!" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto, please, calm down…"

"He kept to himself and he rarely went out."

"Oh, o-okay…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"However, he wasn't born in this town."

"What? Really?"

"Yes. I'm not sure where he was from, but there were rumors that he was from the Nozomi village."

"Nozomi village?" Hinata started to think. _Nozomi village…? Then that would make him a Nozomi…Wait a second…He attacked Shino's father, an…an Aburame! The Nozomis and the Aburames hate each other! That would make sense! _"Yes! Yes of course!"

"'Yes of course' what?" Hiroshi asked.

"Naruto! I think I found a clue!"

"Y-You did?" He tilted his head.

"Yes! Let's go to the inn and meet up with everyone!" She bowed to Hiroshi. "Thank you!"

"Yeah! Thanks old man!" They ran out.

**XXXX**

"Okay, we're here Hinata and Naruto," Kurenai said as everyone followed her into the inn.

"Great!" Hinata said with a smile as she stood up.

"I take it that you guys found a clue," Kakashi said.

"Yep! We sure did!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura shouted. "I bet Hinata did all of the work."

"Actually," Hinata said, "I couldn't have gotten the information without Naruto."

"Okay then, let's hear it!" Kiba said.

"Well, we talked to the mayor of this town, Mayor Hiroshi. He said that he didn't know that much about Keisuke. But he did say that when Keisuke was younger and when he was living here, a rumor was going around that he was from the Nozomi village."

"How can we trust a rumor?" Sasuke asked.

"But there's a fifty percent chance that it's true!"

"Oh yeah, how?"

"…If Keisuke was from the Nozomi village, that would make him a Nozomi. He attacked my father, and Aburame. That adds us since the Aburames and Nozomis…hate each other," Shino finally said.

Sakura looked at Shino sadly. _That must be a very difficult topic for him. I know that must have been painful for him to say that…_

"Okay, so if Keisuke was a Nozomi, he would probably go back to his village if he attacked an Aburame," Kiba said as he thought aloud. "But…But if he did go back, how are we supposed to find the place? It's hidden, remember?"

"There's only one thing we can do," Hinata started.

"Don't tell me…We have to find Airas, don't we?" Kiba finished.

"Exactly."

"Ayaka, is Satomi downstairs?"

"Yes and he has your order of mythril."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome…Miss Airas."

The group of ninjas froze and looked at the woman at the receptionist desk. "Did we hear right?"


	6. Chapter 5: Failed Seal

**Chapter 5: Failed Seal**

Airas bowed to the woman named Ayaka and headed down into the basement. "I hope this will be enough."

"Who's there?" asked a young man with glasses.

"It's me, it's Airas," Airas answered.

"Oh! Airas! It's good to see you again." The man pushed up his glasses and smiled.

"Nice to see you too Satomi."

"Aah, I know why you're here." He reached down behind the counter he was standing at and pulled out a small chest. "I have your mythril right here."

"That's wonderful…" She walked over to the counter and put the chest in her pouch. "I can't thank you enough Satomi. You're always coming through for me when I need mystic items."

Satomi blushed. "A-Aah, Airas, anything for you."

"I know you must have gone through a lot of trouble getting that mythril."

"It wasn't too hard. And I'm fine, aren't I?"

She smiled. "Yes, and I'm glad."

"Say, that was quite an order for mythril. What're you gonna use it for?"

"…I need it to strengthen a certain spell of mine."

"Really?"

"Yes." She kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you Satomi." She turned on her heel and headed back up the stairs. "…I won't fail this time…" She walked out of the inn and left the town. "…I'm gonna do this right! Yes! For both their sakes…"

"Hold it!" Kakashi and Kurenai appeared in front of Airas.

Airas jumped back. "You two!" She looked around. "That must mean the Aburame is here too!" She pulled out her staff. "Why are you in such a hurry to die!"

"Airas, wait!" Hinata and the rest of the young ninjas emerged from the shadows. "Put the staff down, please."

Sakura cleared her throat. "Airas, right? Listen, we're not here to fight you."

"Oh yeah? Then what do you want!"

"We need your help!" Naruto explained.

"My help? You need help from _me_?" She laughed. "What makes you think I'll help a _ragtag_ bunch like you!"

"We're not ragtag!" Kiba yelled. Akamaru poked his head out from Kiba's coat and started barking.

"Airas," Kakashi said, "please hear us out first-"

"No! I don't have time for your stupid ninja games!" She pushed herself through Kakashi and Kurenai. "I've got my own problems to worry about right now!"

They followed her. "Please Airas! You have to listen to us first!"

"Get lost!"

"Airas!"

She whipped around. "Do you want me to kill all of you!" They stopped. "Good." She came to a small abandoned shack and closed the door. "Leave me alone! I _will_ not help you!" She sank to her knees and ran her hands over her hair. "…Baby sis, I told you that I wouldn't take so long." She walked over to the bed and there was Airi's lifeless body. "I…I got the mythril, so don't worry. I'm gonna get help." She picked up the body. "Let's return home." She opened the door and stepped out. The ninjas were still there. "You stubborn people! Get away!"

"A-Airi!" Hinata exclaimed.

Shino quickly looked forward. _What did she just say!_ He looked at the body in Airas's arms and ran to her. "Airas, what have you done to Airi!"

"So that's Airi," Kakashi said.

"Wow, she's pretty…" Sakura whispered.

"I haven't done anything to her!"

"I do we know that!" Kiba shouted. "You tried to kill her!"

"This time it's different!" She pointed to Shino. "You want to blame someone? Blame him! Him and his clan stole my sister's soul!" Everyone gasped and looked at Shino. "Yes, I'm talking about you, Aburame Shino!" Her lower lip quivered. "You…You Aburame bastards…Y-You…" Tears started to form in her eyes. "…You betrayed my sister's trust…You ruined her goal in life." She rubbed her eyes. "Dammit…"

"Airas," Kurenai said and she touched Airas's shoulder. "Why don't you enlighten us on your sister's 'life goal'? That's the only thing none of us know about."

"You want to know about my baby sis?" She looked down at Airi. "…Okay, fine. I'm sure she would want you all to know." She sighed. "Airi…She and myself, along with a guy named Aurion, are the Holy Guides of our clan. We have a protector spirit in our clan named Inochi. Inochi is also like our goddess and we pray to her. The job of a Holy Guide is to make a charm to offer to Inochi when the turn seven. Nine years ago, my sister had to do the same thing. Unfortunately, something happened that none of us expected…"

_**XXXX**_

"_I'm done! I'm done!" Airi cheered happily as she looked at her finished charm._

"_That's wonderful Airi!" Airi's mother said with a smile._

"_This charm looks worthy of Inochi," Airi's father said._

"_What's all the shouting for?" Airas walked into the room. _

"_Airas, Airas look!" The seven year old girl held up the charm so the ten year old girl could see. "I finished my charm for Inochi!"_

"_Alright Airi!" Airas exclaimed as she pumped a fist into the air. "That looks better than my charm from three years ago."_

"_No way! I loved yours! I just hope mine can be as good as yours!" They all laughed._

_A thirteen year old boy came into the room. "Hey Airi, you ready for your ceremony?"_

_Airi and Airas spun around. "Aurion!" They tackled the older boy to the floor._

"_Hey, it's nice to see you guys too!" Aurion smiled. He stood up and dusted off his pants. "Hey Airi, we better get going. It looks like it's about to rain, so we gotta go."_

"_Okay Aurion!" Airi picked up her diamond shaped charm and followed Aurion out._

"_We'll be there soon Airi!" Airas shouted._

_The girl nodded and walked side-by-side with Aurion. "Wow, I can't believe it's time for me to give power to Inochi so she can strengthen the protection of our village."_

"_Did you use the same spells and metals that Airas used?" he asked._

"_Nope. I wanted to try something different!"_

"_Different?"_

"_Yep! But it'll work, trust me!"_

"_Alright Airi." They walked into the Temple of Life and it seemed the entire village was there. "Well, Airi, this it! Good luck!"_

"_Thank you!" She walked up to a statue of a beautiful woman. "Okay, here goes…" She removed a stone in the chest of the statue and set it on the altar beside her. "The protector of the Nozomi clan! The Goddess of Life! I call upon thee!" She held up her hands. "Gatherest before me and awaken!" _

_The statue began to glow, and a woman stepped out of it. "Who has called upon me, the mother of the Nozomi Clan?"_

"_I-I have! Inochi, I offer this charm to you! I pray that you will strengthen the barrier around my village." She placed the charm in the hollow of the statue._

"_Young one, I accept your offer-" She clutched her chest. "Ughn!"_

_Airi gasped. "I-Inochi, what's wrong!"_

"_Th-That charm! It…uh…It burns!"_

_Everyone gasped. "Hurry! Remove the charm! Save Inochi!"_

"_A-Airi! Please!" Inochi screamed out in pain. "AAHH!"_

"_Inochi!" Airi reached for the charm, but something deflected her. "OW!" _

_Airas and Aurion ran up to help. "Airi, get out of the way!" They held up their hands to the charm. "Dark forces that posses this charm, we command you, be-"_

"_AAAHHH!" Inochi screamed and a white light was pulled from her body. The white light traveled back into the statue and her body fell to the ground._

"_Inochi!" Airi yelled. "Inochi! Inochi, wake up!" The body slowly turned into small orbs of light, then disappeared. "I-Inochi?"_

_Airas and Aurion pulled out the charm. "Dammit!"_

_A man came running into the temple. "It's gone! The barrier around our village disappeared!" Everyone began to scream and panic._

"_What will we do!"_

"_We'll die!"_

"_With that barrier gone, the Aburames will surely attack!" _

_Airi's parents run up before the people. "Everyone! Calm down!" They began to talk to the people._

_Airas grabbed Airi. "Airi, what have you done!"_

"_I-I didn't do anything!"_

"_How did you make that charm!"_

"_I used ether, ore, d-dark matter-"_

"_Dark matter!" Airas threw Airi down. "You fool! What the hell is wrong with you! What possessed you to use dark matter?"_

"_Airas, stop it!" Aurion said. He knelt down. "Airi, why did you use dark matter?"_

"_Wh-When I went out for a walk, a man gave me some a told me that it was powerful! I thought that if I used it in my charm, Inochi would get really strong!" She began to cry. "I'm so sorry!"_

_Aurion hugged her and Airas watched in disgust. "Airi, it's okay. We'll find a way to fix this!"_

"_But Aurion, what if the Aburames attack? What will we do?"_

"_Don't worry, we'll be ready if that every happened."_

"_Airi," Airas began, "you stupid fool, look what you've done. You've damned our entire village and us. You make me sick."_

_Aurion whipped around. "Airas, stop it!" he hissed._

"_You failed to make the Protection Seal," Airas continued. "You're a disgrace Airi."_

_Aurion got up and pushed her down. "Airas, hold your tongue! What the hell is wrong with you! You're not making Airi feel any better!"_

"_I'm so sorry everyone!" Airi cried. "It was an accident!"_

_**XXXX**_

Airas hugged Airi's body. "…That's what happened. Looking back, now, I can't help but feel responsible for Airi's suffering. Those things I said to her…"

"Airas," Kakashi whispered.

"What kind of sister am I!" She started to cry. "Airi, I'm so sorry about everything! I will find a way to get your soul back!"

"Airas…is crying?" Kiba asked. "And over her sister?"

"I thought they hated each other," Naruto said.

Shino stood up from the stump he was sitting on. "Airas, we need your help to get to the Nozomi village. Will you help us?"

Airas stared at him. _…I have to change…_ "…Alright, yes, I'll help."

"Thank you Airas," Sakura said.

She rubbed her tears away. "B-Besides, I need to go there now." She sighed. "Please, follow me."


	7. Chapter 6: Aurion

**Chapter 6: Aurion**

Shino looked around in shock at the ruined Nozomi village. _…What have they done? This is madness. Why? Why have they done this!_

"Hey, Aburame, wake up," Airas said.

Shino looked at her. "What?"

"We're here Shino," Hinata informed.

"I…I know that."

"Thank you again for helping us," Kurenai said.

"Yeah, whatever." Airas looked away. "Just don't go talking to people, alright?"

"Why not?" Kakashi asked.

"Just do as I say! Stay away from the villagers and don't try to help anyone." She threw Airi over her shoulder. "This is still _my_ village." She began to walk away.

"Airas, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"None of your damn business, brat." She continued to walk away from the ninjas. As soon as she knew she was out of their eyesight, she sighed heavily. "Airi…I…" She shook her head. "No, never mind." She walked up a small path and came to a graveyard. "…I have to do this…" She walked up another path north of the graveyard and came to a neat little grave. "Alright Airi, we're here." She put her sister's body next to a tree. "I'm getting us help Airi." She put on the Nozomi Charm and pulled out her staff. "This better work." Airas opened up her pouch and pulled out the mythril. "If I can just form this into a nice little sphere…" She removed some tools from her pouch and began to carve down the mythril. It slowly took the shape of a ball. She set down her staff and removed the orb at the top and replaced it with the mythril ball. "Alright, I'm ready…" She got to her feet and walked to a stone tablet behind the tombstone.

"So, if I can just form a pact with the Summon Spirit of Darkness, I can talk to…_him_." Airas cleared her throat. "Akurei, the Summon Spirit of Darkness, I call upon thee!"

The tablet began to glow black as little black orbs formed before Airas. The orbs then turned into a woman. "Who has called me?"

"I have! Nozomi Airas of the Nozomi Clan!"

The woman gave Airas a curious look. "What business do you have with me, the Demon Mistress of Darkness, Nozomi Priestess?"

"I'd like to establish a pact with you."

"Why?"

"Because I want to bring back a certain soul."

"Aah, I see. I am the guardian of the souls of hell. You need a pact with Inochi."

"Inochi is nothing but a spirit now. Her body was lost nine years ago."

Akurei blinked. "Have I been dormant so long that I didn't sense the pain of my dear friend?" She looked around. "This soul you want, is it…"

"It's not in hell."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Can't you try to bring it back?"

She sighed. "Nozomi Priestess…I…I could try."

"Then let's form a pact!"

"Wait, hold it, it's not that easy. What proof do you have that will show me that you can wield darkness?"

"I've already made pacts with two other Summon Spirits!"

"Two? Ha, that's laughable."

"Akurei please! I beg of you, I _need_ your help!"

Akurei sighed again. "I hate it when people beg. Fine, fine. But because you don't have adequate proof, I want something from you."

Airas took a step back. "Something…from me?"

"It's too bad I can't have your soul. Inochi showed me your records once before. Well…" She tapped her finger against her lower lip. "Aah, I have it. When the purpose of the soul you want to bring back is fulfilled, I get all of your vital energy."

"But…But that'll kill me-"

"Exactly! I'm a demon, what can I say? I enjoy death."

Airas looked over at Airi's body. "…Okay, fine."

"Alright then, we're done."

"What?"

"My power is yours." Akurei's body turned into little black orbs, then formed a black crystal.

Airas grabbed the crystal. "Black onyx…" She covered her mouth. "…I just signed my life away…" She shook her head. "I'm doing this for them!" She walked back in front of the tombstone. "Now to get his coffin out from under the ground…" She held up her staff. "Better not use Stalagmite Pinions, so…Reverse Avalanche!" The ground began to glow red as rocks shot out. The rocks pushed out a coffin. "It worked!" She smiled as tears glistened in her eyes. "Au-Aur-" She chocked on her words as she started crying. "N-No! I sh-shouldn't cry!" She rubbed her eyes and opened the lid of the coffin. Inside was the body of a thirteen year old boy. "Hey there." She smiled. "It's been some time, hasn't it?" She took a deep breath. "Alright then, Akurei, time to do your stuff!" She held up the black onyx. "I call upon the Demon Mistress of Darkness! Come forth, Akurei!" Akurei's body came out of the crystal. "Okay Akurei, I need you to help me resurrect this soul! Please give your power to me staff." The Summon Spirit disappeared into the mythril orb atop Airas's staff. "I was told never to use the resurrection spell, but this is important!" She held her staff above her head. "From the dark abyss, I ask that Akurei help bring back soul from its eternal sleep!" The mythril orb began to glow. "Return this soul from purgatory!" The ground below her began to glow as well. "REBIRTH!" Black light shot out from her staff and engrossed the body in the coffin. "Gotta…I gotta stand my ground!" The force from the light was pushing her back. "Grr…AHH!" The light forced her back and she hit a tree. "Agh!" She rubbed her head. "Oww…My head…"

"You're tellin' me…"

Airas's head shot up as she looked at a man stand up in the coffin. "A-A--!"

The man shook his head. "Geez, where have I been and what have I been doing? And…" He looked around. "Where am I?"

Airas stood up. "A-A…"

The man looked at her and stopped rubbing his head. "Y-You!" He blinked in shock. "You…You're-"

"AURION!" Airas ran up to him and leaped into his arms. "Aurion!" She started to cry.

"A-Airas!" Aurion looked at her. "What? But…You're an…adult?"

"Yes!" She rubbed the tears from her eyes. "Look at yourself!"

He looked down at his body. "Whoa! I'm like a fukin' adult!" He flexed his muscles. "I've still got it. Boy, am I sexy or what? I must be in my early twenties!"

"Twenty-two to be exact," Airas said with a smile.

Aurion smiled. "Ha ha, Airas!" He rubbed her head. "So, how did this happen?"

"I…I used the forbidden resurrection spell."

"What!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Why! There's no point in bringing me back to life!"

"Yes there is Aurion!" She pointed to the tree where Airi's body was resting. "Look."

He followed her finger. "A…Airi?" He ran over to her. "Airi! Airi, hey! Wake up!" He looked back at Airas. "How did this happen?"

"I…I…" She looked away. "I'll explain later, okay? Right now, we have to go find some people."

"People?" He picked up Airi. "Who?"

"Some of Airi's friend are roaming our village."

"What? Why!"

She sighed. "God Aurion, you've got a_ whole lot _of catching up to do. C'mon, let's just go."


	8. Chapter 7: Puppet

**Chapter 7: Puppet**

"So, who exactly are we meeting?" Aurion asked. "What're they like?"

"They're all annoying," Airas responded.

"What? Really?" Aurion blinked.

"Airas!!!"

The two Nozomis stopped. Airas gritted her teeth. "You're about to meet them Aurion…" She sighed and they both turned around.

Kiba came running up to Airas. "Hey, Airas, where have you been?!"

Aurion raised a brow. "Hey, what's he doing here? He's not a Nozomi." He looked around. "And why is my village in ruins?"

"Geez, you're slow," Airas mumbled. "You just now noticed that?" She shook her head and looked at Kiba. "What do you want brat? Where are your inferior comrades?"

"Would you please not call me brat?!" Kiba shouted. "I've asked you that a million times! Do NOT call me brat!!"

"Shut the hell up!" Airas shouted.

"Airas, please, watch your temper," Aurion said.

"Huh?" Kiba looked at Aurion. "Who're you?!"

Hinata and Shino came running after Kiba. "Kiba!" Hinata called out. "Why did you run off?!"

"Eh?" Aurion looked at Hinata. "…Oh…"

"Aurion," Airas said with a sigh, "these three are Airi's friends. They-"

Aurion shoved Airi into Airas's arms and kneeled before Hinata. "Hello there, my sweet girl." He pulled out a rose. "Ahaha, would you happen to have a bandage?"

"H-Huh?" Hinata blinked. Everyone looked at Aurion in shock. "Wh-Why do you need a bandage?"

Aurion smirked and let out a low chuckle. "Because, my sweet angel…" He looked up at her, his eyes filled with hearts. "I scrapped my knee falling for you!!"

"AHH!!" Kiba screamed. "What the hell was _that_?!"

"Excuse me?!" Hinata said.

Airas jumped back. "Aurion!?!"

Shino looked away in embarrassment. "That was so corny it made _me_ feel stupid."

Airas came up behind Aurion and punched him in the back of the head. "You skirt chaser!! She's _six_ years younger than you!!"

Aurion jumped up. "Ow! What was that for?!" He rubbed his head. "So what if she's six years younger than me? Love knows _no_ age!!" He knelt down before Hinata again. "Right, my sweet angel?"

Hinata blushed. "U-Uh…"

"Come on, just one kiss…" He leaned forward.

"Knock it off!!!" Airas punched Aurion in the jaw. "Iron Punch!!!"

"AAGH!!" He tumbled forward. "Shit, Airas, your punches have gotten stronger since I last saw you!" He rubbed his jaw.

"Quit flirting with her!!" Airas yelled.

Shino glanced over at Airi. _…I don't care about Keisuke even though he did assault my father. I want to help Airi. I want to see her smiling face again…_

Airas looked at Shino. "Hmm? What do you want?"

He looked at her. "…I want to help Airi."

"There you guys are!!" Naruto and his teammates came rushing over. "Why'd you guys leave like that?!"

Sakura put her hand on her hips. "We have to stick together!"

Aurion looked at Sakura. "Hmm?!" He grabbed her hands. "Hello there, my beautiful rose."

"What?!" Sakura asked. "Who is this guy?!"

"Not again…" Kiba said.

Aurion put on a sly grin. "You must be tired because you've been running through my mind."

"WHAAAAT?!?!" Everyone screamed.

Airas and Sakura punched Aurion at the same time. "Stop flirting!!" they yelled in unison.

"Geez," Kiba began as he rubbed his head, "those are the worst pick-up lines."

Airas shook her head. "Where are your teachers?"

"They should be coming soon," Sakura answered. Just as she said, Kakashi and Kurenai joined them.

Aurion looked at Kurenai and froze. "…Sh-Sh…"

Kiba looked at Aurion, then to his teacher. _Hmm? What's with that look?_

"Did you guys find anything yet?" Kurenai asked.

"Who's that?" Kakashi asked as he pointed at Aurion.

"I-I'm…I'm Aurion!" he answered as his voice cracked. _Ah! My voice! _He covered his mouth.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "O-Okay…"

_Aurion…?!_ Kiba held up his hand. "Hold it!" He pointed at Aurion. "You're Aurion?! So you know Airi, don't you?!"

"Yeah, I do," Aurion responded.

"No way!" Hinata shouted. "Oops." She covered her mouth and blushed. "I-I mean, you're the guy that Airas and Airi are fighting over?"

"Fighting over?" He looked at Airas. "Airas, what're they talking about?"

"I have no idea," Airas said.

"Shino! You don't stand a chance against this guy!" Kiba shouted.

Shino stopped daydreaming at looked at Kiba. _What?_ "Sh-Shut up Kiba," he said as a blush crept across his face.

Naruto started to think about the things he had learned from Hinata. "…Oh!" Everyone looked at him. "Now I remember! Aurion is the guy that Airas and Airi are in love with!!"

Airas and Aurion froze and their jaws dropped. "E-Excuse me?!" Airas exclaimed. "What the hell did you just say?! That's disgusting!!"

"Huh?" the ninjas asked.

"Yeah!" Aurion shouted. "We're no damn hillbillies!! Airas and Airi are my little _sisters_!!"

"What?!?"

Kiba looked at Airas. "But Airas, the way you talked about everything made it seem like-"

"Well that's your fault you perverts thought that! I never said anything about wanting to date my big brother or anything!"

"What kinda pervert do you think I am?!" Aurion shouted again. Everyone looked at him. "Er, that is to say…You guys are nasty!"

"You're all a bunch of idiots," Airas said with a sigh.

Shino began to daydream again as he stared at Airi. _…Airi…I'm so sorry…_

"Eh?" Aurion looked at Shino. "Hey, why do you keep staring at my baby sis like that?"

He blushed again and looked away. "I-It's nothing…"

"He's in love with her," Kiba said.

"Kiba!!" Hinata and Shino exclaimed.

"You're…in love with my sister?" Aurion asked. He crossed his arms and looked away. "Nope, not gonna happen."

"Excuse me?" Kurenai asked. "Why not?"

"Yeah!" Sakura added. "I mean, we know that she's your sister and we can understand if you want to protect her, but I think Shino has the right to-"

"Shut up," Aurion said. "He can't be with my sister, I won't let him."

"That's right," Airas said.

"He's an Aburame," Aurion explained.

Airas looked at her brother. "Wait, Aurion, you knew?"

"Yeah. He's the guy that killed me nine years ago. He's also the one that killed our parents." Shino remained impassive as his ninja comrades gasped.

"Hold on," Kakashi said with a hand up, "you were killed, correct? Then how are you-"

"Ask my sister," he responded.

Airas shook her head and gave Airi to her brother. "Stop this right now!!"

"Huh?"

"We don't have time for all of this!!"

"What're you planning now Airas?" Aurion asked.

"Aurion! We can't leave Airi in this state! We have to _do_ something!"

He looked at Airi. "…Airas…How did this happen?"

"What? Oh, those damn Aburames stole her soul!"

"How?"

"Well, she was going through the Extraction of Final Judgment and the Aburames attacked…"

"Why was she going though that process?"

"Because of what she did nine years ago…"

"Who told her this?"

Airas tilted her head and blinked. "I…I did."

"I see." He looked down at his sister again. "Tell me, my stupid sister, where were you when the Aburames attacked?"

"Stupid sister? Aurion-"

"Answer me!!!"

"I was gone!"

"Why?"

"Because I…" She looked down.

"Look at me." She looked up at him and he studied her eyes. "…You…" He shifted Airi over to his other arm and used his free hand to backhand Airas in the face. "You foolish girl!! You fought Airi, didn't you?! You fought her with the intent to kill!!!"

"Aurion!" Hinata whispered.

Airas held her cheek as she looked up. "A-Au-"

"What is wrong with you?! After that incident, all you and Airi had was each other and you _fought_ her?! I can't believe you!"

"But Aurion, she-"

"I don't care what she did in the past! It wasn't her fault!! Airi is your little sister and you couldn't even take care of her?! And then you told her some shit about having to give up her soul?!"

"A-Aurion…I-I'm…I'm sorry…"

He shook his head. "Don't tell me that, tell _her_ that." He sighed. "Airi's too vulnerable like this…" He put her down and put his hand on her forehead. "Okay…" He started to mutter some words, then he removed his head. "Come on Airi…" Everyone watched him. "Airi…" Airi's eyes slowly began to drift open. Soon, her eyes were wide open and she blinked.

"Aurion! What did you do?!" Kiba asked.

"Yes, I'm quite curious to know myself," Kurenai said.

Airi and Aurion stood up. "Phew, that took a lot out of me."

_She's…She's back to normal?!_ Without thinking, Shino ran forward, ready to hug Airi. "Airi!"

Airi looked at him, grabbed his arm, and threw him over her shoulder.

"Ack!" Shino hit Kiba and they both fell down.

"Shino! What did you do to make her angry?!" Kiba asked.

Aurion laughed lightly. "You might not want to do that again." He rested her hand on his little sister's head. "You see, what I did was make her Summoner Crystal active. Now, she's just a soulless _puppet_."

"She's a…puppet?" Sakura asked. _Hmm? Look at her eyes, they're red…_

"All Airi knows now is the difference between family, friends, Aburames, and Nozomis."

"So…does that mean she'll attack an Aburame?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep."

"That's kinda dangerous, don't you think?" Kakashi asked.

"Just think of her as a lethal weapon," Aurion said. "Oh, and don't try talking to her, she won't respond."

"Will she respond to you?" Kurenai asked.

"Nope. Not to _anyone_."

"She can't talk anymore?" Hinata asked.

"You guys sure do ask a lot of questions." Aurion turned back to Airas. "So Airas, how do you plan to fix this problem?"

Airas looked up. "Huh? Oh…I was thinking that we could get Inochi's spirit to use Airi's body. Then we could go look for her soul."

"Hmm…That might work…Then let's go to the Temple of Life!"

"…Wait!" Shino shouted.

"Huh? What do you want, Aburame?" Airas asked.

"I'd like to come with you," Shino answered.

"Shino, we can't," Sakura said. "We have our own problems to worry about."

"Yes, we have to complete our mission," Hinata said.

"…This is something that I have to do," he simply said. "I…I'm responsible for all of Airi's suffering and the loss of her soul."

"…Shino…"

"…Alright, sure, come on," Aurion said.

"What?! But I thought-"

"Airas, let's allow him to come," he said.

"But I thought you hate Shino," Kiba informed.

Aurion smiled. "I never said I hated him, I just said that I don't want him falling in love with my sister."

Shino blinked. "…I'm sorry Aurion…"

"Don't worry about it kid. That's in the past now."

Kakashi sighed. "Well, the rest of us better go too."

"Yes," Kurenai agreed. "There's no use in the separating. Besides, I'm sure this will be quick. Then we can get back to completing our mission."

Aurion stopped. "…R-Really? You'll come too?" He grabbed Kurenai's hands. "I never got you name!"

"H-Huh? O-Oh, my name's Kurenai."

"Heel boy," Airas said. "We can get all acquainted and stuff along the way. Right now, saving Airi is _our_ priority.


	9. Chapter 8: Borrowing Her Body

**Chapter 8: Borrowing Her Body**

"Well, it was quite a hassle," Kurenai said as she wiped some blood from her lower lip, "but we got here."

"I didn't actually think that a few Aburames would be here," Kiba said.

"Or the fact that the Nozomis actually attacked us," Sasuke added.

"Well, at least we beat them without any casualties," Hinata informed.

"Sorry about dragging you through this," Aurion said, his apology aimed at the females.

"What about us!" Naruto asked.

"You guys are ninjas, so suck it up," he said.

"They're ninjas too!" Kiba said, pointing to the girls.

"Yes, but they're women. You all are men, you can handle it." He smirked. "If anything happens, ladies, I'll protect you."

"Uh…" Hinata said.

"We're not weak, you know," Sakura said.

"Thanks…I suppose…" Kurenai said.

Airi headed into the temple. "Airi?" Airas called. "Wait for us! I don't want you going by yourself." She ran after her.

"Let's keep moving," Sasuke said.

Aurion held up his hand. "Whoa there, you guys can't come."

"Why not?" Kiba asked.

"Because that's just the ways things are. You're not Nozomis, so you can't come."

"Does it matter!" Sakura demanded.

"I'm sorry my beautiful rose, but rules are rules."

"But Aurion, this is a time of crisis. I don't think anyone would mind," Hinata informed.

"Again, I'm sorry, my sweet angel."

"Aurion, please," Kurenai said.

"I hate to say 'no' to you, my glamorous beauty, but I have no choice." He smiled. "Besides, someone needs to stay out here and make sure no Aburames come in." He headed into the temple. "I'll be back, my hunnies!"

Sasuke sighed. "All he thinks about is women."

----

"It's about time you showed up," Airas said as Aurion ran up beside her.

"Sorry about that, lil' sis," he responded with a smile. He looked around. "Where's baby sis?"

"She's looking at Inochi's statue."

"Okay." Aurion ran over to Airi. "Hey Airi." She looked at him. "We're gonna help you, alright? We're gonna see if we can get Inochi to use your body." He led her over to a large stone dais. "Sit here and leave the rest to me and Airas."

Airas walked over. "Alright, we need to call Inochi out of the statue."

"Hmph, we don't have a Ritual Stone or anything…Oh! Do you have the Nozomi Charm?"

"Yeah." She held it up.

"That might work. Here." She tossed it to him. "I'll just put it in the hollow…"

"Aurion, the hollow is in the shape of a diamond, the Nozomi Charm is round. It won't fit."

"Hold on, hold on. Don't jump the gun just yet." He pointed to a crown on the statue's head. "We can just put it in there!" He put the charm in the hollow of the crown. "Okay! Now we just need to call her!" He turned to his sister. "Let's do it together."

Airas walked over to his side. "Right!"

"The protector of the Nozomi clan! The Goddess of Life! We call upon thee!" They held up their hands. "Gatherest before us and awaken!" Nothing happened.

"It's no working Aurion."

"Don't worry lil' sis, let's just do it again."

"But Aurion-"

He turned to her. "Let's put our heart and soul into this. We have to use our power to call her out." She nodded and they joined hands. "The protector of the Nozomi clan! The Goddess of Life! We call upon thee!" They held their hands up, still clutched in one another's. "Gatherest before us and awaken!" The Nozomi Charm began to glow, and little orbs of light drifted out of the statue. The two siblings closed their eyes and began to pray. _Please, Inochi, we beg of you, help us! We want to save our sister!_ The little orbs morphed together and formed a woman.

"_Who calls upon me?"_ the woman asked.

Aurion and Airas opened their eyes and let go of each other's hands. "I-Inochi?"

The woman tilted her head. _"You're Airas and Aurion, correct?"_

"Yes, we are," Aurion answered.

"_You need me to help you sister, right?"_

"Yes!" Airas replied. "Please!"

She looked at Airi. _"…That girl…"_ She sighed. _"…How do you expect me to help her? I am nothing more than a mere spirit."_

"We want you to use Airi's body to help us find her soul."

"Do you think you can do that?" Aurion asked.

"_Well I could try..."_ She walked over to Airi and hugged her. _"Airi, let me help you…"_ With a bright light, Inochi was absorbed into Airi's body.

"Did it work?" Aurion asked as he walked over to Airi. Airi sat lifelessly for a while. After a moment or two, she opened her eyes.

"Look! Her eyes are green again!" Airas shouted.

"Airi?"

She looked up at Aurion. "Well, I guess it worked."

"Whoa, she sounds just like Inochi!" Aurion exclaimed.

"She is Inochi, you idiot!" Airas shouted.

"Yes, Airas is right. I'm just borrowing your sister's body, that's it," Inochi answered.

"Well, we'd better get back to our ninja friends," Airas said.

"A-Aaha," Aurion whispered, "Inochi, my amazing beauty…"

"I can hear you, you know, Mr. Tengoku Saru," Inochi said with a smirk.

"Don't you even _think_ about flirting with Inochi while she's in you _sister's_ body!" Airas hissed.

"I won't, I won't." They grabbed the Nozomi Charm and left the temple. They found the ninjas waiting impatiently outside. "Hey everybody! We're back!" He blew a kiss at the girls. "Hey there my hunnies, miss me?"

"No," Sakura said bluntly.

"N-Not r-really," Hinata said.

"Oh, you guys are so mean to me," Aurion whined. "How about you, Kurenai, my glamorous beauty?"

"I'd prefer it if you just called me 'Kurenai'," Kurenai responded.

Shino looked at Airi. Her eyes were green and she wore a smile on her face. "Airi? Airi!" He ran over to her. "Airi, you're back to normal now, right?"

Inochi held up her hand. "Oh no, I'm not Airi." The ninjas looked at her. "I'm Inochi."

"Wh-What?" Shino asked. "B-But…"

"Oh, I'm just borrowing her body for a bit." She smiled. "I hope we can all be friends, though!"

"So you're Inochi? The protector spirit of the village?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, that's me!"

Shino searched in his pockets and pulled out a figure. "You mean her!"

"Huh? Oh? Yes."

"Where'd you get that?" Aurion and Airas asked Shino.

He looked at the charm. "…Airi gave this to me…She gave this to me when I was…dying in the hospital." He clutched the charm.

"Oh! I remember that prayer she made!" Inochi said. "Yep, she prayed long and hard for your safety. She cares about you deeply, you know?" Shino looked down.

"Ahem, now that this is over, shouldn't we continue our mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, we should," Kakashi said.

"But what do we do? We didn't find any clues or anything!" Kiba informed.

"What're you guys trying to do?" Aurion asked.

"Yes! Tell us! Maybe we can help!" Inochi said.

"Well, we're looking for a guy named Keisuke," Kakashi answered. "We were told that a rumor said he was from this village."

"Keisuke…?" Airas repeated. "Hmm…" The two Nozomi siblings thought hard. Suddenly, they all looked up and stuck their fingers in the air. "_That_ Keisuke!"

"You know him?" Kurenai asked.

"Know him?" They repeated. "They guy you're talking about is our _uncle_!"

"What! Your uncle!"

"Yes!" Airas gave them a curious look. "Wait, why…why do you want to find our uncle!"

"He attacked my father!" Shino shouted.

"What!" Aurion asked.

"What're you gonna do to him if you find him!" Airas demanded.

"We…We have to kill him," Kakashi said.

"What! No! You can't!" they shouted. "Not our uncle!"

Aurion pulled Airas aside. "Airas, we can't let them do that!"

"I know Aurion!"

"That's why we have to go with them!"

"What! Let's kill them first!"

"No Airas, I don't want anyone to die!"

"Aurion's right!" Inochi said. "We should resolve this peacefully."

Airas sighed. "I swear, you're both too nice for your own good, but…I trust you."

"Okay." Aurion turned back to the ninjas. "We'll come with you. Airas and I are the only ones that can find Keisuke, so we have to come."

"Alright, deal," Kakashi said.

Airas held up the Nozomi Charm. "We just need to follow the pulse waves from this."

"Then let's move out troops!" Aurion shouted.


	10. Chapter 9: Aburame Base

**Chapter 9: Aburame Base**

"What is this place?" Naruto asked as he peered over a rock at a huge building.

"Aurion, the Nozomi Charm is pulsating a lot," Airas informed. "Our uncle, he's here."

Aurion nodded. "Alright."

"What are we going to do?" Inochi asked. "I don't think we can just walk in there…"

"Airi…er, I mean, Inochi's right," Kiba said. "We have to think of a way to get in."

"But how?" Sakura asked.

Hinata pointed. "Look, two men just walked in front of that door there." The group looked at the men.

"Great, things just got even more complicated," Sasuke said with a sigh.

Shino studied the men. "…Hmm…" _Could they be…!_

Inochi looked over at Shino. "Shino? What is it?"

"…Those men, they're Aburames."

"What? Really?" Kiba asked.

"Aburames! There's no way that our uncle could be inside then!" Airas shouted. "What would our uncle be doing in an Aburame base!" She gasped and covered her mouth. "No…Wh-What if…!" She looked down. "No…"

"We're in the middle of an ancient war now," Kakashi said. "I think I know how we can get in."

"What, really? How!" Airas asked.

"Kakashi, you read my mind," Aurion said.

"Okay, then out with it. What's the plan?" Kurenai asked.

"Simple. Shino will just have to--" Kakashi started.

"--pretend that we're his prisoners," Aurion finished. Everyone smirked as they glanced at Shino.

**XXXX**

"…Keep moving!"

The two Aburame guards looked at each other, then back at the group of people headed their way. They held up their katanas. "Stop right there, who are you?"

Shino walked to the front. "Move, both of you."

"What do you want, boy?" one of the guards asked.

"I am Aburame Shino and I've captured the Nozomi leaders and my teammates," Shino answered.

"A-Aburame Sh-Shino?" they repeated. "_Shino_! Wow, this is quite and amazing turn of events!"

"I don't have time for your idle banter. I've captured the wanted Nozomis!"

They looked at the group. "No doubt about it, they're Nozomis alright. Airas and Aurion…"

"I even brought Nozomi Airi's body," Shino said.

"What! No wonder the boss chose Shino!"

Shino tilted his head at the remark. _What is that supposed to mean?_

"Damn you Shino!" Kiba yelled.

"How could you!" Sakura added.

"We trusted you!" Naruto screamed.

"Shut up all of you!" Shino snapped.

"I never thought that you would betray us, Shino," Kurenai said with a sigh.

"Why did you bring your sensei and your teammates?" one of the guards asked.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Shino shouted.

"You damn Aburames are all the same," Airas said with a low growl.

"I hope you burn in hell, Aburame Shino," Aurion hissed.

Shino rolled his eyes. "Just open the damn door and let me in."

"Right away Lord Shino!" the men said. They opened the door and stepped aside.

"Good. Now get moving!" The group headed inside of the base. They wandered around a bit before they reached the control room.

"So this is the control room," Sakura said as she looked around.

Inochi walked over to Shino and smiled. "Shino, you were awesome back there! The way you acted the part of 'Evil Shino' was amazing! Everyone was so convincing."

Shino looked down at her and blushed a bit. "Th-Thanks."

"Inochi, please focus on the matter at hand," Airas said.

"Airas, why don't you relax a bit?" Kakashi suggested. "I know you're worried about your sister, but you're way too tense right now."

She looked at him. _…Hatake Kakashi…He seems to care about this…Why? This doesn't concern him…But he's right. I'm only hurting myself…_ "O-Okay, you're r-right. Th…Tha…" She shook her head and blushed.

"Okay, we're inside and everything, but what do we do now?" Naruto asked as he folded his arms behind his head.

"What do you think?" Airas asked flatly. "We're looking for Keisuke, my uncle!"

"The only problem thought is that we don't know where to start looking," Kurenai informed. "If we wander around aimlessly, we'll get caught."

"My glamorous beauty Kurenai is right!" Aurion said. "We need a map of the place or something!"

"Where exactly are we going to get a map?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura studied the machines while everyone was talking. "Hmm…This is very interesting…Such advanced technology, but I can figure it out." She stared some more at the machines. "…I think I got it…" She pressed a few buttons and pulled a lever. Something suddenly appeared on the large screen. "Ha, child's play…"

"Whoa, Sakura, what did you do?" Kiba asked.

She looked at the screen. "I think I pulled up this building's layout."

"So, it's like a map, right?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded. "That's right Naruto."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Hinata."

She smiled. "You're welcome…"

Sakura began to push more buttons. "Alright, see this blinking room? This is where we are…Let's see if I can get it to show the main room." She pressed buttons again and another room on the layout began to blink. "This is the main room in the entire building. Keisuke should be in there." She studied the layout again. "It looks like we'll need to release two locks in order to get to the main room though…"

"This should be cake then," Kiba said. "All we have to do is unlock the locks and get to the main room."

"Kiba, the locks are located on opposite sides of the buildings," Sakura said.

"Aww man, are you serious!" Naruto asked. "That's stupid."

"…Then that means we'll have to split into two teams so we can unlock the locks," Sasuke said.

"Wait, this gets even more difficult," Sakura continued. "The locks open the way to the main room, but the opening only stays open for a certain amount of time."

"But…There's no way we could split into two teams, meet up, _and_ get to the main room before it closes. We'll run out of time!" Hinata said.

"Well," Kakashi said with a small grin, "We'll just need _three_ teams, then."

"How will we pick the teams?" Kurenai asked.

"Aurion and I have to be part of the team that goes to the main room. We have to speak with our uncle, before you guys do anything," Airas said.

"Why don't we let Shino pick the teams?" Aurion asked.

"What? Why?"

"Cuz this base belongs to Shino's clan." He looked at Shino. "So Shino, it's up to you. Make the three teams."

"Uh, me?" Shino asked.

"Go on Shino," Inochi said, "I know you'll choose wisely. I have faith in you."

He looked at her. _…Airi…_ "Okay, just let me think for a bit."

"Don't take too long, Shino," Kurenai said. "We don't know when someone might come in here."

"Yes sensei." He walked off to the other side of the room.

"Aurion, are you sure about this?" Airas asked.

"What do you mean?" Aurion asked.

"I mean, letting that Aburame pick the teams."

"Oh, that, well, I'm positive!"

"Since when do you trust Aburames?"

"I don't trust Aburames, I trust him."

"He is an Aburame, you idiot."

"I know."

She rubbed her head. "Then what the hell are you talking about!"

"Shino's different and I know that in his heart, he means well. Deep down inside of him, he's a good person."

"Aurion," Airas said with a sigh, "You're a hopeless idiot and you make no sense."

"Yep, I know!" He grinned so he could make her angry, and it worked.

Shino came back to the rest of his group. "Alright, I've decided who's in each team." Everyone waited for him to announce the teams as apprehension filled the air. "I'll tell you guys the teams that are unlocking the locks first. For team one, it's…Kurenai sensei, Kiba, Sasuke, and…Inochi." The four people looked at each other and nodded. "Team two, it's…Kakashi sensei, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata."

Hinata's heat skipped a beat as she heard what team she would be in. _I'm in…Naruto's team!_

Naruto smiled. "Looks like we're on the same team Hinata."

"Aurion, Airas, you guys are coming with me to see Keisuke," Shino said.

"What! Why can't Inochi come with us instead?" Airas asked.

"Because the Aburames will be after Inochi for Airi's body. I feel more comfortable knowing that a Jonin and an Uchiha member are keeping her safe."

"Hey, what about me!" Kiba asked.

"Oh, and you too."

"Okay, I understand Shino," Inochi said.

"Are you sure about this Shino?" Kakashi asked. "It's you, Airas, and Aurion that I worry about."

"We'll be fine Kakashi," Aurion said. "Don't worry." Shino nodded.

"Well, now that we have our teams and objectives, we should get moving," Kurenai said. "Good luck everyone." They all nodded and headed through their designated doors.


	11. Chapter 10: Team Kurenai

**Chapter 10: Team Kurenai**

"Alright everyone, based on the building's layout, we should be getting close to our destination," Kurenai said.

"Right," Kiba said.

Inochi glanced over at Sasuke. "Hey, um, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at her. "What is it?"

"I was just noticing that you don't talk much, like Shino. A-And, you haven't smiled…Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine."

She tilted her head to one side. "…Something happened to you in your past, right?"

He twitched at her words. "What is it that you want to know about me?"

"I want to know why you seem to be hurting on the inside."

He turned his head. "Fine, whatever. My older brother killed my entire clan, and now I have to become the best so I can kill him. There, are you happy?"

She frowned. "Oh, Sasuke…I know how painful that must have been for you, but don't let it get to you, alright?" She put her hand on his shoulder. "You have to be strong, no matter what. Believe in yourself, and have faith…" She looked down. "I don't really know how to say this but, I know what it's like, that feeling that you're alone. I know how it makes people suffer. Airi, she feels responsible for the destruction for two-thirds of her clan and everyone from her clan feels the same."

"It's nothing like what I had to go though."

"But Sasuke-"

Sasuke held up his hand. "I don't really want to talk about it anymore." He walked up ahead with Kurenai.

"Oh, okay, I see…" Inochi sighed. _I hate it when people suffer…_

Kiba walked over to Inochi. "Inochi?"

She looked up. "Huh? Oh, hello Kiba."

"Um, I wasn't eavesdropping or anything, but I heard you talking about Airi. You said that the people in her clan blame her for what happened and she even blames herself?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"That's not fair though! Why do they have to hold her responsible! I heard the whole story and it's not her fault! She wasn't the one that killed two-thirds of her clan!"

"Kiba, please clam down. What you speak is the truth, but it's the weakness of people's hearts that blind them from the real issue. It was Airi's job to strengthen the protective barrier around her village, but she failed. Everyone was so quick to despise her, but when the Aburames attacked, they fully blamed her for it. People told her that it was her fault that it stuck with her." She shook her head. "It wasn't her fault, none of it. She was young and she didn't know. The only person that didn't make her feel guilty was her older brother, Aurion. Even her own parents were ashamed of her. I had to watch helplessly as she was rejected by everyone; I was a spirit with no body."

"That's so cruel! Why would they do something like that!"

"The Nozomi Clan expects a lot out of its Chosen Ones. It's a tough clan to live in; failure isn't tolerated."

"But that's not fair for Airi…"

"I know Kiba, but there isn't anything we can do to change their society. It's been like that for hundreds of years."

"Hey, Inochi and Kiba, come on," Kurenai called out. "We're at the lock mechanism." Kiba and Inochi nodded and ran over.

"Do you know how to work this thing Kurenai sensei?" Kiba asked.

"Well, I could give it a try…" Kurenai slowly reached for a button.

"Wait Kurenai!" Inochi exclaimed. "What if there's a trap if we operate it wrong? We need to make sure that what we're doing is right!"

"Inochi's right. We can't just press stuff like a little child," Sasuke agreed. "We have to know what we're doing."

"Can you operate any of this stuff Sasuke!" Kiba asked. Sasuke remained silent.

Inochi looked up at the ceiling. "Hey, there's a camera up there." She turned to Kiba. "Kiba, give me a lift."

He shrugged. "Okay." He picked her up.

Inochi reached for the camera. "Kiba, you'll have to hold me for a while longer, is that okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do whatever you need to do."

She nodded and grabbed the camera. "Let's see who was here last…" The camera displayed a person that was in the room previously. "Hey, Sasuke, you're an Uchiha, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I think I found a way for you to disengage the lock. Kiba, I'd like to get down now."

"Okay." He gently lowered her to the ground.

"The way the man operated the machine is kinda hard to see from this angle, but I bet if you watched that camera and used your Sharingan, Sasuke, you could copy the movements of the last person that was here."

"Hey, that's a good plan," Sasuke said.

"There's no way I'm picking him up," Kiba said.

"Aw c'mon Kiba!" Inochi said. "In the words of Aurion, 'Don't be such a wuss!'" She smiled.

"I am NOT having a guy sit up on my shoulders, ya hear!"

"I won't do it either," Sasuke said.

"Fine, fine!" Kurenai said with an irritated sigh. "I'll do it!" She got on her knees and Sasuke climbed onto her back. "Now hurry up Sasuke!"

"Okay, okay!" He focused for a moment. "Sharingan!" His eyes turned red, his Sharingan was active. "Let's see what's in here…" He replayed the video and watched as a man disengaged the lock. "Okay then…" He jumped down from Kurenai's shoulders and walked over to the machine. "I just gotta copy his movements and…" He began to press certain buttons. With a loud 'click' noise, the lock was disengaged.

"You did it Sasuke!" Inochi cheered. "Way to go!"

"Well, it was your plan, but you're welcome!"

"We should probably make our way back now, right?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" They ran in the opposite direction.


	12. Chapter 11: Team Kakashi

**Chapter 11: Team Kakashi**

"Aurion, Airas, and Shino are counting on us, so we better do this right!" Sakura said. Kakashi and his team traveled stealthily through the building to get to their destination.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto began, "It's really cool that we got on the same team and all."

"H-Huh?" Hinata blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've seen the way you train and you were amazing. I just thought it would be cool to see you in action for real!"

"O-Oh, I see…" She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "N-Naruto?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I…I'm glad we're on the same team too." She blushed. "I know that you're an excellent fighter Naruto."

"Huh? Oh, thanks! I've been practicing like crazy lately! I want to achieve my dreams so bad that nothing could ever change my mind. Nothing can get in my way!"

She smiled. "That's wonderful that you can hold true to your dreams like that."

"I'll never give up, believe it!"

"…Naruto, do you remember when we were back at the academy?"

"Huh? The academy? Oh, yeah, why?"

"Don't you think it was easy back then? It wasn't as difficult as it is now."

"W-Well, I guess. I mean, the academy was a little hard."

"Sometimes it's kind of scary, you know."

"Scary, what do you mean?"

"Well now that we're almost ninjas, you'll never know what day could end up as your last. We're putting our lives on the line for this…"

Naruto tilted his head, then got a little closer to Hinata. "Hinata, don't feel scared, okay? Everything will be alright as long as I'm here. No one's gonna die, especially not one of my friends."

_Friend? Naruto called me a friend! I'm so happy!_ "You think of me as your friend?"

"Of course I do! I've known you long enough to call you a friend. Do…Do you think I'm your friend?"

"Yes, I do."

"Thanks Hinata, you're a sweet girl."

"Y-You think I'm s-sweet?" She blushed. "Naruto…"

"Well, you are. You're kind and you care about others. I'm glad we're friends."

"…Yeah, I'm glad too. I'm really thankful to have met you Naruto."

He looked at her. _Wow, I've never really noticed this but…Hinata's…Hinata's kinda…W-Well she's…She's you know, p-pretty…_ He blushed. "…I'll protect you Hinata."

_Naruto? Thank you…_ "U-Uh-huh, I'll do the same."

"This is it guys," Sakura said. "This is where we can disengage the lock.

"Oh, right, the lock," Naruto said. He turned to Hinata. "Well, it was nice to talk like this with you Hinata. Maybe when this is all over, you and I could, you know, talk some more or something."

Hinata smiled. "I'd like that."

"Are you sure you know how to operate this Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course I do, just give me a moment!" Sakura studied the machine. "Hmm, interesting."

"Thank goodness we have Sakura here," Naruto said.

"But I'm worried about Kurenai sensei's team. I wonder if they were able to disengage the lock," Hinata said.

"Where there's a will, there's a way," Kakashi said. "I'm sure they found out what to do."

"I got it!" Sakura said. She pressed several buttons and then pulled on a lever. "This should do the trick!" With a loud 'click' noise, the lock was disengaged.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"We should go back to see the Kurenai and the others," Kakashi suggested.

"Now that the two locks have been disengaged, Shino, Aurion, and Airas have to get through that main door before it closes," Sakura informed.

"I hope everything goes according to plan," Hinata said, feeling a little uneasy.

"C'mon, we should get moving," Kakashi said.

"Right!" They began to retrace their steps.


	13. Chapter 12: Family Issues

**Chapter 12: Family Issues**

"The door's open!" Airas exclaimed.

"I guess they did it," Aurion said with a surprised looked.

"Uncle Keisuke is right beyond here…" She looked at Shino. "Let's get going, Aburame." The three of them walked into the next corridor and looked around. "Where should we go from here, though?"

"Ah, um…" Aurion began to think.

The Nozomi Charm gave off a faint pulse wave. "Huh?" Airas held the stone. "Of course! Duh! We can use this charm to find Uncle!"

"Good idea," Aurion said. The charm began to pulsate some more and they followed the beats. As they traveled deeper into the base, the beats began to get stronger. "Are we there yet?"

"Shut up Aurion," Airas hissed. "You've been asking that for the past five minutes."

"Well, excuuuuuse me!" He crossed his arms in a huff. "I'm tired of walking."

She stopped in front of a large door. "Whoa, the charm is pulsating like crazy. Our uncle…he's…"

He smirked. "He's right behind this door."

"Let's go in then," Shino said.

"Right." Aurion pushed the door opened and they walked in.

"Uncle Keisuke?" Airas called out. "Uncle Keisuke, are you in here? It's Airas, your niece!" She looked around. "Where is he?"

"I never thought I'd see you here." Airas, Shino, and Keisuke looked forward as a man came before them.

"U-Uncle?" Aurion asked.

"What? Aurion?" the man asked. "How is this possible? You died nine years ago."

"I-It was me, Uncle," Airas confessed as she stepped forward. "I brought Aurion back to life. I made a pact with the Summon Spirit Akurei and I used a forbidden spell."

"Why?"

"Because I needed his help. Everything that's going on was too much for me alone so I thought that…"

"Your sister's soul was stolen, wasn't it?" Keisuke asked.

"Yes, but how did you…?"

"Uncle…What are you doing here?" Aurion asked.

Keisuke looked at Shino. "You're an Aburame, aren't you!" Shino remained silent. "I…I know you…" He smirked. "Aburame Shino. I attacked your pathetic father, you know."

"So it was you, wasn't it!" Shino yelled. "You bastard!" He reached into his shuriken holster and threw a barrage of shuriken at Keisuke.

"Uncle Keisuke!" Airas screamed. She held up her staff. "Guardian!" A barrier appeared in the way of the shuriken. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Get out of the way Airas!" Shino shouted.

"No! I will _not_ lose any more of my family to you, do you hear me?"

Aurion closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. "So, it had to come to this, didn't it Uncle?"

Airas stopped and looked at her older brother. "Aurion, what're you talking about?"

"Of all the possible outcomes, I prayed that it would never come to this…" He opened his tearful eyes. "Why Uncle! Why would you do such a thing!"

Keisuke put his head down and laughed. "Very good Aurion! Well, you were always sharper than your sisters."

"Uncle…?" Airas whispered.

"Why don't you just tell us what you're up to!"

"Well, it's quite simple, really. I'm a traitor," Keisuke answered.

"Traitor…?" Airas shook her head. "No…No! That isn't true Uncle! You're lying!"

"Open your eyes Airas. I've been a traitor to the Nozomi Clan ever since that wretch of a niece of mine failed to make the barrier around our village strong. I never liked her anyways."

"So you've been working with the Aburames, haven't you!" Aurion demanded.

"Yep. But to tell you the truth, it's gotten pretty hectic since I tried to assassinate Aburame Shibi. I think I'll just pack up my stuff and leave the Aburames. I'm a ninja now, so I can do whatever I want."

"You son of a bitch!" Aurion screamed.

"Where's Airi's soul!" Airas shouted. "Tell me _now_!"

"Tsk, tsk. I thought your parents taught you better. Where are you manners? You children shouldn't talk to your uncle like that!" He held up his hand. "Nozomi Clan Restraint Jutsu!" Strings of chakra shot out from his hand and pinned Airas, Shino, and Aurion down to the floor. "See? This is how much of a ninja that I've become. I've mixed the arts of the Nozomi Clan with my own ninja style. Now, you asked where your sister's soul was, correct? Well, I have it."

"What! No!"

"And I also have a few other things of yours." He pressed a button and a wall turned around. Chained to the wall were Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai.

"Kurenai! Hinata! Sakura and Inochi!" Aurion yelled.

"What have you done to them!" Shino demanded.

"They were wandering around my base and I couldn't have that." He walked over to Inochi. "I can't thank you enough for bringing me Aburame Shino and Airi's body." He unchained Inochi and restrained her. "This is way too easy."

"Get away from me!" Inochi hissed.

"Sorry Inochi, but you need to get out of there!" He held up his free hand. "Soul Stealing Seal!" His hand began to glow a purple color.

"Uncle Keisuke, NO!"

"HA!" He drove his hand through Airi's body and blood appeared on her back. Inochi screamed out in pain. "Time to get out!" He pulled out the spirit from the body.

Inochi tumbled forward. _"AH!"_

Airi's body fell into Keisuke's arms. "My revenge will be so sweet."

"U-Uncle, stop it!" Airas shouted. "Killing Airi's body won't solve anything, I should know!" She looked down. "I…I tired to kill Airi once before for the same reasons you have. It won't change the fact that two-thirds of our people are dead. Please, stop this."

"Airas, I don't give a damn about that. I'm killing her no matter what!"

"No you will not!" Shino threw kunai knives and shuriken at Keisuke. He merely jumped out of the way. "I'm a ninja too you know! You think strings of chakra will hold me!"

"What're you doing!" Airas asked.

"Don't you get it Airas? Keisuke don't care about any of you! He wants to kill Airi! Are you just gonna sit there and let him do that!"

"But what can we do!"

"We have to fight him!"

"But-"

Aurion pulled his arms apart and snapped the strings of chakra. "The kid's right Airas. This bastard wants us dead, so we have to kill him first."

Airas pulled the chakra apart. "But…Uncle…"

Aurion smirked. "I never liked him anyways."

Keisuke began to laugh. "You amuse me! Do you really think you can beat me!" He held up his hand again and grabbed Airi. "You need to be punished for your disobedience! Marionette Seal!" He drove his hand back into Airi's stomach, then released her. "Airi, go." Airi began to walk towards the trio.

"Airi?" Shino called out.

"Did he just say Marionette Seal?" Aurion asked.

"He did!" Airas answered. They jumped out of Airi's way. "Aburame, move!"

"What?" Shino asked. Airi picked up a kunai knife from the ground and stabbed Shino. "ACK!"

"Let's see how well you do against Airi and myself!" Keisuke said. He tackled Airas. The trapped Team Kurenai and Team Kakashi and began to struggle to get free from their chains and tried to scream through the tape over their mouths.

Inochi watched helplessly as the battle began. _"I have to do something, but what?"_


	14. Chapter 13: Angel of Death

**Chapter 13: Angel of Death**

"Oof!" Airas flew backwards and was headed straight for Aurion.

Aurion opened his eyes and stopped casting a spell. "Airas, look out!" His younger sister came crashing right into him.

"Aurion, Airas!" Shino shouted. He pulled out the Fuma Shuriken from the bag on his back. "This should get Keisuke!" He threw it right at Keisuke.

Keisuke looked at the demon windmill shuriken headed right for him. "Humph, that's laughable." Airi stepped in the way on the shuriken and held up her cards. The shuriken hit the cards and fell back. "Good job Airi. Now, take care of your little Aburame friend while I get my rebellious niece and nephew."

Airi stood in front of Shino. Shino blinked in shock. "A-Airi, get out of my way! I don't want to hurt you." She just stood their, unresponsive. "Airi, move!" She held up her cards again and this time, a bolt of lighting hit Shino. "AGH!" He weakly got to his feet and looked at her. Her eyes were red again and she looked like she wanted to kill him. "…Airi…" He clenched his hands into fists. "Fine then, you leave me no choice!" He held out his arm and his little bugs shot out from his sleeve. A wall of fire popped up in front of the bugs and burned them. "What!" Airi jumped through the flames and threw a barrage of punches at him. Shino was prepared though; he blocked all of the attacks. When she threw another punch, her fist burst into flames and connected with Shino's chest. He staggered backwards, but didn't receive any mercy. Airi elbowed him in the chest, she kicked his legs, then body slammed him. She jumped backwards and started to cast a spell. Shino quickly, but painfully, got to his feet. "A-Airi…" He wiped blood from his mouth. _Damn, she's fast! I never knew she could fight like this! The only way for me to stop her is…! _He used a jutsu and appeared behind Airi where the Fuma Shuriken was. He picked it up and tossed it at her. Airi turned around, and quickly put her cards up when the giant shuriken was just inches away from her. The shuriken, however, got through her defense and hit her arms. She winced at the pain as she tried to shake it off. _I don't want to hurt her too bad, so I'll just use tai jutsu on her._ Shino ran forward, but Airi suddenly disappeared. "What!" She reappeared behind Shino and threw her arms over his head. The shuriken was still stuck on her arms, so she pulled it against Shino's neck. "AAHH!" The weapon slowly began to cut through Shino's skin.

"Lightning Blade!" Aurion ran behind Airi and thrust his sword at her. He just lightly cut her side, but the lighting still got her. "Shino! Duck under Airi and get out of there!"

"Okay!" Shino dropped to the floor and rolled away from Airi.

Airas held up her staff. "Reco-"

"HA!" Keisuke shot strings of chakra at Airas and wrapped them around her throat.

"Airas!" Shino picked up a kunai knife and cut the strings.

Airi turned around and punched Aurion. She held up her cards again and this time, the cards began to glow a black color.

"Yes Airi!" Keisuke shouted. "Use your Demon Seal!"

"What?" Airas shouted.

"No!" Aurion dove at Airi, but Keisuke threw shuriken at him. "UGH!"

Airi finished her spell and markings appeared on her face and chest. Her nails grew sharp as she dropped down on all fours. With such speed, she ran at Aurion and cut him up. She held up her right hand over Aurion and blasted him with dark energy. She then turned to Airas and ran at her.

"Oh no you don't Airi!" Airas yelled. "Guardian!" A barrier developed before Airas. Airi suddenly disappeared. "Wh-What!" She froze as she felt a bloodthirsty presence behind her. "…No…" Airi began to slash Airas's body, then she used her dark energy again.

She disappeared one final time, then reappeared on Shino's back. "Gotcha." Shino turned into a log, then jumped down from the ceiling. He grabbed Airi from behind and held up his kunai knife. Airi vanished again. "No, how could she-" She got behind Shino again and cut him up as well. This time, she used both hands and hit him with dark energy.

She jumped near Keisuke's side and panted heavily. "Good job Airi. With all of that suffering you had, I knew your Demon Seal would be a lot stronger." He looked around. "Well, my niece and nephew are down for the count, and so is the Aburame. Those ninjas over there are chained up with anti-jutsu chains, and I now have Airi's body. Humph, could things be any easier?"

Inochi snuck over to Shino when Keisuke turned his back. _"Shino, Shino, you have to get up!"_ She held up her hand. _"Hopefully I still have some power left to heal!" _She put her hand over Shino. _"Come on, wake up!"_

Shino opened his eyes and sat up. "Wh-What happened?"

"_Shino! I'm so glad you didn't die!"_ Inochi said happily.

Shino looked over at Airi. "Inochi…I can't beat her, she's too tough! I…I…"

"_Shino, you want to be strong, don't you?"_

"Yes, of course I do!"

"_You want to be strong enough to save and protect Airi, don't you?"_

"Yes!"

"_Then I have a plan that's bound to work!"_

"You…do?"

"_Yep! I know we'll win if we try this." _She helped him up and stood behind him. _"I've got your back Shino!"_

"Wait, what's that supposed to-"

"_Hold still!"_ She backed up, then ran into Shino.

"AAHH!"

Keisuke spun around and looked at Shino. "So, you managed to get up, eh?" He looked at Airi. "Airi, take care of this small problem once and for all!" She charged after Shino.

Shino looked up and blocked Airi's hit. "Keisuke, this one small problem just turned into a very _big_ problem." He smirked.

"Wh-What! No! How can this be!" Keisuke asked. "Damn you Inochi, how did you posses Shino's body like that!"

"Oh, that's very easy when you're a wandering spirit and your host body accepts you," Inochi said. "The only difference between possessing Airi's body and possessing Shino's body is that Airi didn't have a soul. But since Shino does have a soul…" Shino's voice was drawn back. "Inochi's power increases my own." Inochi's voice took over. "This also means that I can use my own powers to fight now that I can fight through Shino!" He grabbed Airi's arm and threw her. "So, what do you think of our plan, huh Keisuke?" Shino asked.

"Damn you…" Keisuke mumbled.


	15. Chapter 14: Reunited

**Chapter 14: Reunited**

"Alright Shino, you get to learn some new attacks today!" Inochi said. "Oh yeah, like what?" Shino asked. "Just wait and see!" Shino ran forward and grabbed Airi. "I'm really sorry about this Airi, but you need to settle down!" He pulled out his kunai knife, but Airi jumped away. "Get ready Shino!" He reached into his shuriken holster and pulled out several shuriken. "Binary Ray Shuriken!" The shuriken began to glow a bright white, then Shino threw them. Airi jumped out of the way, but the shuriken changed course and hit their target. Airi staggered forward, but she pulled out her cards again. "Kikai Hoshi No Jutsu!" More of Shino's bugs shot out of both of his sleeves and formed a star around Airi. "Photon Blast!" The bugs began to glow a yellow color, then engulfed Airi in light. When the light disappeared, Airi fell to the ground. "Well, Airi's been subdued. All that's left is the matter of Keisuke," Inochi said.

Keisuke began to laugh. "Do you really think you can beat me? Ridiculous! You're a Summon Spirit without a body Inochi! Your power is only half of what it used to be!"

"Keisuke, you pitiful man," Inochi began, "I can practically smell your fear," Shino finished. "You know you're gonna die here."

"…N…No!" He turned around and ran the other way. "I'm not gonna die!"

"This is for my father you bastard!" Shino held up his hands. "Soul Cage!" The Kikai Bugs of Destruction once again came out of Shino's sleeves and surrounded Keisuke in a spherical cage. With an ear-piercing shriek, Keisuke was no more. Shino panted and took a deep breath. "Phew, I didn't think I could pull off something like that!" Inochi said. "Oh, Shino, are you okay?" He nodded. "Well, I'm done possessing you now, I'm gonna come out. This might be a bit painful, so bear with me." Shino's eyes widened and he clutched his sides. "A-Ah…Ugh…AAHH!"

Inochi's spirit stepped out of Shino's body. _"Sorry about that Shino, I didn't think it would be that painful."_ She looked at his pale face. _"You okay?"_

"I…I'm fine." He picked up Keisuke's keys and walked over to his trapped friends. He unlocked the locks and removed the tape.

"Ow, that hurt Shino," Kiba said as he rubbed his mouth.

"Shino, you were amazing!" Sakura and Hinata said in unison.

"I could have done the same thing if I didn't get caught," Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

"That was some intense fighting Shino," Kakashi said.

"Very intense," Kurenai agreed. "But you don't look so good Shino. Would you like to sit?"

"I said I'm fine," Shino responded.

Inochi walked over to Aurion and Airas. _"It's time to wake up you two."_

Aurion and Airas shakily sat up. "Ugh, my head," Aurion said. "What happened?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know too…" Airas stopped as she saw her uncle's dead body. She remained silent as she stared at it. _…Uncle…_

"_Let's talk later!"_ Inochi said. _"We have to get Airi's soul!"_

"She's right," Sasuke said. "So let's find it already." _Although, I'm somewhat ashamed that I was captured so easily…_

"Well, this is the only other door in here," Sakura said as she stood in front of a door. "Let's check it out." Aurion picked up Airi's body and they headed inside. The inside of the room was like a bedroom.

"Wow, swanky," Sakura said. "Nice bedroom."

"Is someone in the bed?" Kiba asked. Akamaru poked his head out from Kiba's jacket. "Well, it's a fine time for you to show up Akamaru!" Akamaru whined.

Airas walked over to the bed. "…It's her…"

Aurion walked over to the bed as well. "…My sister…"

"You mean Airi's soul is sleeping?" Naruto asked. "Souls sleep?"

"_Souls are like spirits, so yeah, we sleep,"_ Inochi answered.

"Airi, you need to wake up now," Airas said. The soul opened its eyes and sat up. "We brought your body back." The soul blinked, then smiled. It got out of the bed and walked over to Aurion. It hugged Airi's body and was slowly absorbed back inside. Everyone waited silently for a sign of life. "Airi?" Airas tapped Airi on the head. "Are you back now?"

"Uhn…wh-wha?" Airi opened her eyes and looked up. The first thing she saw was Aurion's face.

"Hey Airi, long time no see," Aurion said.

Airi blinked in shock. "…Lemme go!" She rolled out of Aurion's arms and shook her head. "…You…"

"Airi, you seem upset," Aurion said.

She bit her lower lip as tears filled her eyes. "B-Bi…BIG BROTHER!" Her tears wouldn't stop as she threw her arms around Aurion's neck. "Big brother!"

Aurion started to cry as well. "It's alright now baby s-s-sis, d-don't cry!" He hugged her tightly.

Airas stared at the two. _I…I have…I have a family again…_ "Airi…Aurion..." The two siblings looked at her. "I'm sorry…" Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry for everything!" She embraced her siblings and they all fell to their knees.

Sakura and Hinata watched them and started to tear up themselves. "This is so touching and so sad as well," Hinata said.

"Yes, it is," Sakura added.

Naruto rubbed his eyes. "M-Man, now they got me doin' it too!"

Kurenai sniffled. "They really do love each other…"

Aurion wiped his sisters' tears away. "Airi, I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm so happy to see you too!" Airi said. "And Airas, I'm glad to know that you still care about me."

"Airi I…I've never stopped caring about you," Airas said.

"Your friends are here to see you Airi," Aurion said.

"Wh-What?" She looked at the ninjas. "Hinata! Kiba! And…" She noticed Shino standing by the door. "…Shino…" She got to her feet, never taking her eyes off him. "Shino!" She ran towards him and jumped into his arms. "Shino!"

Shino, somewhat startled by Airi's reaction, smiled. "A-Airi…"

She looked him over. "Shino? What happened to you! You're hurt everywhere!"

"It's a long story," Kiba said.

"But you're pale!"

Shino's head dropped onto Airi's shoulder. "That's because I used too much chakra when Inochi was sharing my body."

"What!" Airi asked.

"_He's right Airi,"_ Inochi responded. _"Airi, I'm so happy that you go your soul back."_

"I-Inochi!" Airi exclaimed.

"_Aurion and Airas summoned me to help find you. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your body for a while."_

"No! I don't mind at all!"

"_Airi, I can tell that you're nervous. Don't be, okay? The things that happened in the past were not your fault, alright?"_

"O-Okay…"

"_Airi, now that we've found your soul, I'd like to continue traveling with you."_

"S-Sure, alright. I'd like that."

"_But Airi, would you mind if I chose you as my master?"_

"M-Master? You mean…! You want to become my Summon Spirit!"

She smiled. _"Yes, that's right."_

Airi blinked. "…I accept then! D-Do I need a pact though?"

"_Nope. I'm not a summon spirit that requires a promise. I chose my master based on the pureness of their heart. You, Airi, are one of the purest souls I've ever met."_ Airi remained silent as she put her head down. _"Okay then, I'll be part of the Nozomi Charm then! I look forward to you summoning me some time soon!" _She smiled as she turned into little light orbs. The orbs were absorbed into the Nozomi Charm.

Airas looked at the charm and removed it from around her neck. "Here Airi, you deserve this more than I do."

"Airas…" Airi looked down at the charm.

"This is all dandy and stuff, but don't you think we should get out of here?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, I agree," Kakashi said. "Chances are that we attracted a _lot _of attention by now." Everyone paused and looked at each other.

"Shit, he's right!" Aurion shouted. "We better get out of here!"

Airi pulled one of Shino's arms around her neck. "Come on Shino, let's go!"

"I'm coming," Shino replied.

Aurion looked at his youngest sister and Shino. _…How can I deal with something like this? _


	16. Chapter 15: Sad Fury

**Chapter 15: Sad Fury**

Airi looked up at the night sky from her campsite. "Wow, so pretty…"

"Dinner was very good," Kurenai said. "Thank you Aurion."

"You're welcome my gorgeous beauty!" Aurion said as his eyes filled with hearts. "Now how about a kiss?"

Airas slapped him in the back of the head. "Quit it!" She cleared her throat. "So, Kakashi, what are you going to do now that your mission is complete?"

"I don't know," Kakashi answered.

"You don't know?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I should continue to travel with you guys, or go back home."

"Oh, I see." She looked at Shino. "And what about you Shino?" Everyone stopped and looked at Airas. "Wh-What? Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"You just called him 'Shino'," Kiba said.

"You usually call him 'Aburame', but you say it with contempt," Naruto added.

"Sh-Shut up! I'll call him whatever I want, okay!"

"I have to bring peace amongst our clans, so I'm going to continue to fight," Shino answered.

"Good for you Shino," Aurion said as he stared at Sakura. "Sakura, it's a nice night, huh?"

Sakura turned to him. "Well, uh, yeah, I guess."

"Good!" Aurion reached behind Sakura and touched her butt. "Nice!"

"PERVERT!" Sakura screamed. She slapped him, then punched him in the stomach. She got up and sat next to Hinata.

"Aurion, I swear, if you don't quit it, I'll-"

"Relax sis!" Aurion laughed. "I promise I won't do it again." He put on a serious face, then reached behind Kurenai. "Ooh, soft."

"Aurion?" Kurenai shouted. She got up and moved as well.

"That's it!" Airas shouted. She held up her staff. "Restrain!" Vines from the trees wrapped around Aurion's body and he fell to the floor. "Down boy!"

"Thank you," Sasuke said. "I was about ready to kill him."

Airi smiled and turned to Shino. "How are you feeling Shino?"

"I'm feeling better. And yourself?" Shino asked.

"I feel wonderful, partly because I'm happy. I know that this is a very weird time to be happy, but…"

Shino got up and sat next to her. "I can understand why you're happy. I mean, you just got your soul back after all."

"That and now I know a new summon! I can summon Inochi, the greatest spirit in my village! And I also learned a new seal thanks to Inochi. It's a healing seal, my first one ever!"

"So what if you got Inochi?" Airas asked. "You only mastered two summon techniques. I now have three and Aurion has four."

"What exactly do you do with those Summon Spirits?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, let me show you Sakura! I haven't summoned in so long, so this should be good practice," Airi volunteered.

Aurion managed to sit up. "Yeah Airi, go for it!"

"Just don't summon Inochi," Airas said. "I don't think you have enough vital energy for that just yet."

"Vital energy?" Kakashi repeated.

"That's what you call chakra. In our clan, we call it vital energy."

Airi stood up. "Shino, Shino! Watch me summon, alright?" He nodded. "Okay, here I go!" She closed her eyes and put her hands together.

"It looks like she's doing a hand sign," Hinata said.

"I call upon the hound of the ever lasting inferno," Airi said. "I summon thee, come, Kaji!" Little red orbs suddenly appeared and they swarmed into a circle. Next, the orbs transformed into a dog like creature. Airi opened her eyes and looked down. "I did it! I did it! Kaji, I summoned you!"

The dog looked up at Airi. "Airi, long time no see!"

"It talks!" Sakura asked.

"Yes, _he_ does. Not 'it', okay?" She picked up Kaji. "This is my clan's Summon Spirit of Fire, Kaji."

"Airi, I missed you!"

"I missed you too Kaji!" She looked at Kiba. "Hey Kiba, do you think Akamaru would like to meet Kaji?"

"Oh, sure!" Kiba looked up. "Come on out Akamaru." Akamaru poked his head out from Kiba's hood. "Akamaru, go say 'hello'." Akamaru barked and jumped down from Kiba's head.

"Hello Akamaru," Kaji said. Akamaru barked. "Oh? You want to play? Okay then!" The two dogs chased after each other and barked happily.

"Can you summon too?" Hinata asked Aurion.

"You bet I can, my sweet angel," Aurion answered with a smirk.

"How did you get free?" Airas asked.

**XXXX**

Airi sat wide-awake at the campsite. "For some strange reason, I can't sleep…"

Shino tapped Airi on the shoulder. "Airi, are you asleep?"

"What? Shino? Oh, no I'm not asleep."

"Would you like to go for a walk, then?"

She blushed. "Yes, I'd like that." She got up and they walked into the forest. "It's so peaceful out here." She waited for Shino to respond. "…Oh, that's right. Shino, you're the quite type. 'Idle banter' isn't your thing. Well, then you don't have to respond to my next statement, but I'd just like you to listen." She smiled. "When I was separated from my body, I thought of everyone dear to me in my life. I thought about my friends and family." She looked at him. "But the strange thing was that out of all of the people, the only person that I _actually_ missed was…" She blushed again. "You. Shino I um…I-I…" She sighed and shook her head. "Thanks for being there for me."

"…Airi, I have a reason for inviting you out like this," Shino finally responded.

"Hmm? What's the reason then?"

"…Before we get to close, I have to tell you something very important."

"Oh, really? Well, go head, I'm all ears." She smiled at him.

_Airi, this won't be easy…_ "Airi…I know who killed your family…"

Her eyes became wide as she stared at him. "Wh…What did you just say?"

**XXXX**

"…Airi, I'm really sorry for everything," Shino said.

Airi stared at Shino in disbelief. "You…You murdered my parents and my brother?"

"Airi, you have to believe me when I say that-"

She started to laugh hesitantly. "Shino, the guy that I thought was my friend murdered my…" She smiled. "What irony…" She looked down sadly.

"Airi, I-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"What?"

"…How could you! Shino you…" She made fists and closed her eyes. "…Damn you…" She opened her tearful eyes and glared at him. "I challenge you Shino! I have to avenge my parents somehow! All of my pain and suffering was your fault!"

"What! Airi, that's not true!"

"Yes it is!"

He glared at her. "You're being selfish!"

"Shut up and let's fight for real!"

**XXXX**

Shino and Airi panted heavily from their fierce battle. "Airi, you're so selfish! Quit blaming people and yourself for your suffering! What's done is done! I already told you that it wasn't my fault!"

"Pyrosis Seal!" Airi yelled. A wave of fire came right at Shino. "Ire Seal!" She threw three tags into the flames, which caused the flames to have electricity surging through them.

Shino jumped out of the way and threw Shuriken at Airi. "Shuriken barrage!"

Airi dodged the attack. "It's over Shino!" He put her hands together. "Tengoku Taiga Secret Attack, Pri-"

Someone grabbed her arm. "Stop it right now!"

"Ow!"

Shino tilted his head. "What?"

"You too!" shouted another person as they grabbed Shino.

Aurion emerged from the shadows holding Airi. "Airi, what're you doing!"

Kurenai shoved Shino forward. "Are you insane?"

Everyone else came to the scene with sleepy yawns. "Wh-What's going on?" Sakura asked.

Airas stretched. "Is everyone…" She looked at Airi, then to Shino. "Airi!" She ran over to her little sister. "Are you okay?"

"Don't show her any sympathy," Aurion said.

"What? Why not! Can't you see she was attacked by Shino!"

"If anything, she started it!"

Airas looked at Airi. "Airi? Is…Is Aurion telling the truth?"

"I…" Airi closed her mouth.

Aurion looked at Shino. "I apologize for this. But you shouldn't have continued with the fight."

"But Aurion, he-"

"Quit being selfish!" Aurion hissed. "I'm sure he already explained how it wasn't his fault! Airi, put the past behind you!" Airi's eyes glistened with tears.

"Aurion, don't be so hard on her…" Airas said. She took her sister's hand. "Come on, let's go back to camp."

Aurion looked at them. "…Agh." He rubbed his head and ran after them. "Hey, Airi, listen…."

Shino felt horrible. _…I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have said anything._

**XXXX**

The sun slowly began to rise into the sky, painting it with many different colors. Shino woke to the buzzing sound of bugs. "…Uhn…"

"Glad to see that you're awake."

Shino jerked up and looked at the person sitting next to him. "A-A…?"

Airi looked at him. "Everyone else is already awake." She pushed a plate over to him. "I saved you something from breakfast. My brother made it. He's a really good cook, you know."

"Airi…"

"Don't say anything. L-Let me go first. Shino, I…I'm so sorry about last night. I was such an idiot and I was acting selfish. I don't know what's wrong with me…"

He looked down. _…My feelings…_ "Airi, I have something that I've wanted to tell you for quite some time now. You see-"

She held up a small wrapped item. "Here Shino."

"Huh? What's this?" He took it.

"This is my way of saying I'm sorry. And it's also a birthday present."

"Birthday present?"

"Shino, you were in a coma for month, remember? You missed your birthday. I know it's kinda late but…"

Shino opened it. "It's…" He looked at the beautiful jewels in the shape of a bug.

"It's a bug charm. I used some magic so that it will increase the attack power of your bugs. I'm still not comfortable around bugs but I'm getting there."

"This is really nice Airi. Thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome! I know that you like bugs and stuff, so I knew you'd like a bug charm. Happy belated birthday!" She pushed some hair out of her eyes. "So Shino, what did you want to talk about with me?" He sat quietly and stared at her. "…Sh-Shino?" He leaned forward and kissed her. "Umph!" _Sh-Shino! Again! This is like that last time…_ This time, she started to give in. "Sh-Shino…I…" _Wait…I…!_ She pushed him away. "I can't!"

Shino studied her face. "I…I'm sorry, forgive me. I shouldn't have…"

Airi looked away. "…Shino…You said that you wanted to continue to fight to bring peace between our clans…" He looked at her curiously. "…You're trying to be a hero, Shino. That's not a bad thing but…sometimes heroes have to walk away."

"What?"

"Shino…we can't be together." She got up and walked away.

Shino just stared at Airi as she walked off. _What…What did she just say?_ He touched his lips sadly.

"_I knew this would happen. Why? This is terrible. What am I supposed to do? They're both hurting inside but…I…I don't know what to do. I don't know how to handle this."_


	17. Chapter 16: One Team

**Chapter 16: One Team**

"Well then," Aurion said as he stretched, "What're you guys gonna do now?" He looked at Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Yes, I am also curious to know about your decision," Airas said. "Where will you go from here?"

"Well, Kurenai and I have thought long and hard about this situation last night," Kakashi said as he crossed his arms. He looked up and held his chin with his right hand. "We did make a decision though."

"Yes," Kurenai continued. "And our decision is this…" Everyone looked at her. "We'll continue to travel with you."

Aurion's eyes suddenly turned into love balls. "Oh my wonderful Kurenai! You made a wise decision! I shall cherish our time together!" He grabbed her hand.

Airas walked over to Aurion and punched him. "Sit boy!" He fell to the floor.

"Ow…"

"May I ask you why you chose to come with us?"

"That's simple," Kakashi said. "This war thing going on between the Nozomis and the Aburames will affect everyone."

"And we can't allow this to happen," Kurenai said. "With more people aiding you, I'm sure we can accomplish this goal." She smiled. "Besides, one of my students will be traveling with you guys."

Airas looked at Shino. "Yeah." She looked at her sister. "Airi, these guys will be traveling with us for a while, you okay with that?" Airi continued to stare at ground. "Airi!"

Airi looked up. "Who's there?" Everyone looked at Airi.

Aurion stood up. "You okay Airi?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Sorry about that." She rubbed her head. "Wh-What did you say Airas?"

"I asked you if you're comfortable with them traveling with us."

"Oh…" She looked at Shino. "…Yes, yes it's fine."

"Well, now that that's done, let's get moving!" Aurion shouted.

"Wait, where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto and Kiba shouted.

Aurion stopped. "…Good question. I have no idea."

"Hopeless!" Airas said with a sigh.

"Idiot," Sasuke said.

Hinata walked over to Airi. "Airi, you seem a little upset. Did something happen to you this morning?"

"No, I'm fine. But thanks for asking Hinata." She looked at Hinata. "…Thank you so much Hinata."

"Huh? For what?"

"For being there when I need to talk to someone. Thank you…for being my best friend."

Hinata blushed. "Best friend?"

"Yes, you're my best friend. You're someone that I can confide in. I know I can trust you. I'm not afraid to talk to you because I know that you'll listen…" _…Yes, I don't have to be afraid. I can trust her._ "H-Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"…Something did happen to me this morning."

"Like what? Are you hurt?"

"No, nothing like that. You see, Shino and I, w-well, he--" She stopped.

"Airi? What did Shino do?"

She blinked several times. "…Home."

"What?"

"Airas, Aurion, we need to go back home!"

Airas and Aurion looked back at Airi. "What? Why?"

"I don't know, but I have this feeling that something is happening back at our village."

"Okay, fine," Airas said.

"Our village is pretty far from here. We should reach it by nightfall."

"Well," Kakashi began, "let's get going." They all nodded.

"Hinata, I'll tell you what happened while we're walking, okay?" Airi said.

"Okay," Hinata responded.

**XXXX**

"Listen up everyone," Airas said, "Kurenai and I have been talking and we've come across something."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I'm getting to it!" Airas sighed. "Look, if we're gonna be traveling together, we have to cooperate, alright?"

"Even when we fight," Kurenai started, "we have to fight as a team, okay?"

"No sweat," Kiba said.

"Which also means that we can combine our attacks and make one attack," Airas said.

"Like a unison attack with two people, right?" Aurion asked.

"Yes."

"Cool," Aurion said.

"Okay, we want to end this war thing between Airi's clan and Shino's clan, right?" Naruto asked.

"It is," Hinata answered.

"Well, why doesn't one person from the Nozomi Clan marry someone from the Aburame Clan?"

"What the hell are you trying to say!" Airas asked.

"Wouldn't that work? Shino and Airi are the same age, so they could get married and stop the war."

Airi stopped and blushed furiously. "Wh-What did you just s-say?" She looked at Shino who stood perfectly still.

"No way!" Aurion exclaimed. He looked at Shino. "Hey…Shino's blushing!" Everyone looked at Shino. "Shino's blushing! Shino's blushing!"

"Quit it Aurion!" Airas hissed.

Shino looked away. "Sh-Shut the fuck up."

Aurion chuckled as he glanced over at Airi. "Hey Airi, can you…?" His little sister had her head down. "Oh, oops…"


	18. Chapter 17: Combo! Airi and Hinata

**Chapter 17: Combo! Airi and Hinata**

"It's been three hours!" Naruto whined. "Are we there _yet_!"

"No we're not, you annoying brat!" Airas shouted. "You've said that fifty-three times already!"

"You kept count?" Aurion asked.

"…You shut up too!"

"Airas gets mad too easily," Airi said with a sigh.

"I don't blame her," Sakura said. "Naruto's annoying."

"I don't think he's annoying," Hinata said shyly. Airi smiled at the statement.

"Hey Shino," Aurion said. Shino looked at him. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You're the silent type, right? Let's walk a little slower."

"Why?" Shino asked.

"Cuz I wanna talk to you!"

"…Fine." The two began to slow down until there was a reasonable distance between them and everyone else. "What do you want?"

"I just wanna talk about my baby sis."

"…Airi? Why?"

Aurion sighed and looked at the sky. "Airi…She's been through so much. I worry about her a lot, you know?"

"Aurion…"

"She's hurt pretty badly."

"She…She doesn't like me, okay?"

"Yes she does. I don't know why she acts like this. She's always lying to herself and denying herself of things. That's how she used to get in trouble back when we were kids. Sometimes I think she's such a fool, but then I remember everything that's happened to her."

"Aurion, what is it that you want me to know about her?" He gave Aurion a curious look.

"You already know that when she failed to create that seal, our entire village shunned her away. My sister Airas, even our own parents, didn't want Airi. I was all she had. But when you…er…when your clan attacked my village, Airi was truly alone. I died trying to protect her, and so did my parents. Airas told me that everyone blamed Airi for the death of two-thirds of our village. Airi grew up with that and she now actually believes that she killed me, our parents, and that percentage of our village. This only made her habit of lying to herself even worse." He winced. "I hate it when she's sad. I love her so much and she's my baby sister. I'm supposed to understand her. I'm supposed to take care of her and protect her. I'm supposed to be there for her. I let her down, so she has no one." He took a deep breath to stop the tears. "Listen Shino, I'm not telling you to get with my sister or anything but…please be there for her. Protect my sister when I can't, and make her happy. I want you to take care of her."

Shino looked at Aurion in shock. _All of that…it must have been painful for him to say that. There's so much suffering for everyone right now. _"…Alright Aurion."

"Good. I know that you don't fully understand her yet, but in time, she'll open up." He smiled. "Be good to her, she's sensitive."

"…I will, don't worry."

"Aurion, Shino, come on!" Kurenai said. "We can't leave you behind."

Aurion looked at Kurenai. "Coming my glamorous beauty!" He danced off to Kurenai's side.

Shino tilted his head. _You gotta be kiddin' me! I thought this was supposed to be a serious conversation!_ He sighed and shrugged. "Oh well."

"Shino?" Airi walked up to him. "Come on Shino, we don't have time to play around."

_Airi?_ He nodded. "I know." They walked back to the group. "Airi, I'll always protect you, alright?"

She looked at him. "Shino…?"

"Stop!" A woman suddenly appeared before the group.

"Heads up everyone!" Airas shouted.

"Whoa, who's this amazing female!" Aurion asked.

"How could you be trying to flirt at a time like this!" Naruto asked.

The woman smirked. "Well, I guess I finally found you, Tengoku Saru."

"Do you know her?" Sakura asked Aurion.

"I wish!" Aurion said with a dreamy sigh.

"Do you know how much I'd like to hurt you?" Sasuke asked.

"Watch it brat," Aurion said.

"And you must be Tengoku Kitsune," she said as she pointed to Airas. She looked at Airi. "And you're the precious Tengoku Taiga." She blinked when she saw Shino. "Aburame Shino?" She smirked again. "This is great. All four of them are in one spot!"

"Who are you!" Kiba demanded.

"None of your business. But since my four victims are all here, prepare to die!" She jumped backward.

"Everyone, get ready!" Kakashi said.

"Hmph, I see that some of you are ninja. Well, no matter." She held her right hand out and strings shot forth.

"She's mine," Sasuke said as he charged at her. "Foolish woman, you actually think you can stop me with strings?" As the string headed towards him, the ground began erupted in flames. "What! The ground's melting!"

"What!" Airi looked at the strings. "Those aren't ordinary strings…" She gasped. "Sasuke, get out of there! Those are acid-spider webs! They'll burn your skin off if they touch you!"

Sasuke stopped and did a hand sign. He used a substitution jutsu and the string hit a log. "That was close." He came back to the group.

"Hmph, so you know about acid-spider webs, Tengoku Taiga," the woman said.

"Acid-spider webs are made in my village!"

Aurion said. He drew his sword. "This ends here!"

"Go ahead and try, just don't lose you skin!"

**XXXX**

"Hinata, look out!" Airi shouted as she tackled Hinata. One acid spider string just barely missed the two. "Aurion, now!"

Aurion quickly appeared but the woman and cut her strings. "Take that!"

"Agh!" She jumped backwards again. "Damn…" She crossed her arms in an 'X' across her body. Her arms suddenly burst in flames. "I'm not done yet!" She pushed the fire at Aurion.

"Yikes!" He jumped out of the way.

"Hinata, I have an idea!" Airi said.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Use your Jyuken Taijutsu!"

"Okay then!" Hinata focused on the woman. "Byakugan!"

"Alright Hinata, here we go!" Airi held up her cards. _I'll use my status seal._ "S. Seal, Lighting!"

Hinata looked at her hands as they began to glow a bluish color. "What?"

"Now Hinata!"

_I get it!_ "Okay!" Hinata ran forward at the woman and threw out a punch. "Gentle Fist Lightning!" She hit the woman in a certain spot, then jumped back.

"You little brat, that did noth--AAAHHH!" A surge of electricity ran through the woman's body.

"Let's keep going Hinata!" Airi shouted. The two girls kept up their attacks.

Naruto watched in amazement. "Wow, Hinata's a really good fighter!"

"One more time Airi!" Hinata shouted. "Byakugan!"

Airi suspended her cards in midair. "Mimic Seal Absolute!"

The two girls stood next to each other. "All Seeing Seal!"

Small veins popped out underneath and next to Airi's eyes. "I can see! I know where I should hit her!" She charged at the woman and did a forward flip. "Raging Dragon!" She threw out her foot and landed a kick on the woman's chest.

"ACK!" Blood spurt out from the woman's mouth. "D-Damn you…" She pushed Airi away and disappeared.

"She's gone!" Sakura said.

Airi shook her head and the veins disappeared. "Ow…"

"Airi, we did it!" Hinata said as she hugged her friend. "We beat that woman!"

Airi leaned on Hinata. "Phew, man. That last combo used quite a bit of my vital energy. It was a good thing that I used Mimic Seal Absolute. Just Mimic Seal alone wouldn't have been enough. W-Wow, I probably shouldn't try to copy something like your Byakugan for while, Hinata."

"Are you okay?"

"Yep!"

Naruto ran over to Hinata and Airi. "You guys were awesome! You combo attacks were so powerful, that lady didn't even know what was coming!"

"Thanks Naruto," Hinata said with a smile.

Airi stood on her own feet and rubbed her eyes. "Aah…"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Shino asked.

"I'm fine. That was just a weird thing for me to mimic, that's all."

"Man, we should've just let those two fight from the beginning!" Kiba shouted. "We would've saved time!"

"That woman was an assassin, no doubt," Kakashi said. "So she'll be back."

"Well, at least we know what we can do if we combine our attacks," Sasuke said.

"Hinata, Airi," Sakura said, "you guys are really strong."

Hinata and Airi smiled as they high-fived each other. "Yep! Those were special combos, Airi and Hinata style!"


	19. Chapter 18: Village of Eternal Rain

**Chapter 18: Village of Eternal Rain**

Kiba rubbed his eyes to adjust to the lack of darkness. "Man, it got dark quick."

"That's so weird," Airi said, "As soon as we got in range of my village, the sun just…" She shuddered. _I don't like where this is going…_

"We're really close to our village," Airas said. The sky began to grow darker. "What?"

"Okay, this is getting freaky," Naruto said.

"Shino?" Airi walked to his side. "It's dark now, can you still see with those sunglasses on?"

"I'll be fine," Shino replied.

"Well, just in case if anything happens, you should hold my hand so we don't get separated…" She blushed. "Is…Is that alright with you?"

He looked at her hand, and then to her face. "You…You don't mind if I hold your hand? Even though there are…"

"…Shino, I know you won't hurt me." She took his hand. "…You're a good person."

Aurion looked at Airi and Shino. _Man, this sucks. Airi says that she doesn't like him, but she's acting as if she does. I wish she'd just stop lying to herself and admit that she's head over heels in love with the kid._ He paused. _But…I said that I didn't want them to be together…I really don't know what I'm supposed to think._

A branch of lightning branched across the sky. "Looks like it's gonna rain," Kakashi said.

"Guys, I think I see smoke," Sakura said. "It looks like it's rising in the direction that we're headed…!" Everyone stopped.

"Our village?" Airi, Airas, and Aurion said in unison.

**XXXX**

Airi looked around at her village. "This…" Several buildings and homes were on fire even though it was raining now.

"No…" Aurion whispered.

"This is horrible," Airas finished.

"Where are all of the people?" Sakura asked.

Airi closed her eyes. "…No…Not again…" Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Not again!" She ran off.

"Airi, wait!" Aurion shouted. "Airas!"

"Right!" The two of them ran after their sister.

"Hey, wait!" Kiba called out. They were already gone.

"Who could have done something like this?" Hinata asked.

"Ooh…ugh…"

Naruto looked over at a man trapped under some rubble. "H-Hey!" He ran over to the man and pushed the rubble off. "Are you okay?"

"Th-Thank you," the man said as he coughed.

"Can you tell us what happened here?" Sasuke asked.

"Th-They attacked…" the man said.

"They?" Kurenai repeated.

"Yes…Aburames." Shino looked at the man. "I-I'm sorry, but it brings such pain upon me to try and remember the events that just happened."

"Then can you tell us where the other people are?" Kiba asked. Akamaru poked his head out from Kiba's jacket.

"The others? Most of them fled, but some of them are still here. ACK!" He spit out some blood.

"Are you alright!" Sakura asked.

"…Shi…" He shut his eyes and fell limp.

Sakura and Hinata covered their mouths. "No…He's…"

"He's dead," Sasuke said.

"He said 'Shi' something," Kakashi informed. "I wonder what he was trying to say..."

"We have to go find Airi and her siblings," Sasuke said. "We should get going."

"Okay."

**XXXX**

"Help! Someone, please help me!"

The ninjas looked around. "Is someone calling for help?" Sakura asked.

Shino looked around. _Where is it coming from?_ He stopped and listened. He looked at a pile of rocks and ran over to them. He began to push the huge boulders aside. _Ah, these things are heavy!_ He pushed two of the boulders and a girl crawled out. _What?_

"Oh my gosh!" Hinata gasped. She joined Shino. "Are you alright!"

"I-I'm fine," the girl said. She looked at Shino. "Thank you mister."

Kakashi came to the little girl. "Excuse me, but I noticed that you had a hole for peeking through under that pile of rocks. Did you happen to see a girl named Airi come by here?"

"You mean the Tengoku Taiga?" She nodded. "Yes, I did. She was headed to the shrine." She bowed and ran off.

"Then we have to go to the shrine," Kiba said. They ran north.

_I can't believe_ _this,_ Shino thought. _My own clan. Why?_

"There they are," Hinata informed.

"Airas, please help Kuan," Airi pleaded.

"Yes, I will." Airas held her staff over the Extraction Jester twin, Kuan.

"That was scary back there," Ruan said. "I thought I was gonna lose Kuan."

"But he's alright now, right?" Airi asked urgently.

"Yes. I know the Tengoku Kitsune will be able to take care of him."

"Ruan, is everything you said true?" Aurion asked.

"Every bit of it," Ruan answered.

"Ughn…" Kuan moaned.

"Kuan!" Airi shouted. She knelt back down and grabbed his hand. "Kuan, are you okay?"

"T-Tengoku Taiga?" Kuan responded.

"Just call me 'Airi', okay? Not 'Heavenly Tiger' or 'Tengoku Taiga', just Airi."

"A-Airi, I'm so glad to see that you have your soul back." He sat up. "I shouldn't have gone through with that ceremony…"

"Where's Yosaku?" Airas asked.

"He disappeared when the Aburames attacked during the extraction," Ruan answered.

"Do you now where he is now?" Aurion asked. Ruan shook his head. "That's weird."

"I'm just glad to see that you guys are alive!" Airi said. She hugged Kuan. "Kuan, I thought you were gonna die."

"Ow, ow. Hey, not so hard."

"I-I'm sorry."

Airas crossed her arms and smiled. _Airi and Kuan were such good friends when we were little but I don't know why they suddenly stopped talking._ She looked over to her right and noticed the soaking wet ninjas. "What're you guys doing here?"

"We came to find you," Naruto answered.

"You're from Konohagakure, correct?" Ruan asked.

"Yeah…Why?" Sakura asked.

"I would like to know if the people of Nozomi Village could reside in Konohagakure for a while."

Kakashi shrugged. "Sure why not?"

"Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Their village is in ruins. I'm sure it's okay if they come and live in Konohagakure for a bit."

"Thank you so much," Ruan said as he bowed. "Kuan, we better get the survivors together and leave this place."

Kuan and Airi stood up. "Alright."

Airi looked down at Kuan's hand grasped in her own. "Kuan…"

"Mm-hmm?"

"…I'm sorry…"

"Don't look so sad, okay? Everything that's happened isn't your fault." They let go of their hands. "Oh, Airi, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Don't die okay?" She nodded. "Good." He hugged her tightly and then turned to his twin brother. "Let's go Ruan." The two walked off.

Airi stared off at the twins. _Why must I cause everyone so much suffering?_

"Oh, how nice!"

The group spun around and faced a man. "Who are you!" they demanded.

"Me?" he asked. "I'm the one that lead the attack on this pathetic village!" He chuckled. "My name is Gojou and I've come for the Holy Guides and Aburame Shino!"

"Man, what is up with people trying to kill us!" Aurion asked.

"Who're you working for!" Airas shouted.

"Now that, my forsaken girl, is a secret." He smirked. "But I'll tell you if you defeat me!"

"Get ready everyone," Kakashi said as they all got into a fighting stance.


	20. Chapter 19: Combo! Airi and Shino

**Chapter 19: Combo! Airi and Shino**

"You will pay for your insolence with your lives!" Gojou shouted. He focused his energy into his sword. "Holy Lance!"

"Oh no you don't!" Kurenai shouted. She charged at him with two kunai knives in her hands. Gojou's sword began to a pasty pink color, then light shot from the sword.

"Kurenai, look out!" Aurion jumped in the way. "Power Break!" A white light shot from his own sword and crashed into the other light. The sudden collision caused an explosion. "Ah!" Everyone tumbled backwards.

"D-Damn," Naruto panted. "This guy is kinda tough."

"We could use some back up," Airas whispered. She stood up and held up her staff. "I call upon the primordial winds! I summon thee, come, Kaze!" Little green orbs appeared and transformed into a man. "Kaze, help us out!"

"Alright," Kaze replied. He held up his hand. "Primordial Cyclone!"

"Dammit, I forgot they could summon," Gojou said. He was suddenly engulfed in a mini twister. "AUGH!" When Kaze disappeared, so did the twister. "Ughn…" Gojou fell back to the ground.

The group stood up. "Is he finished? Is it over?" Kiba asked.

"It's a good thing that you summoned when you did, lil' sis," Aurion said.

"Yes, good thinking," Kakashi agreed.

"It was noth-"

"Fools!" Gojou stood up. "You actually think that could stop me!"

"What! There's no way that he could withstand a Summon Spirit attack!" Airi exclaimed.

"Shit, this is gonna go on longer than I thought!" Sasuke whispered.

"We have to think of something!" Airi shouted. _But what! What can we do? _She stopped. _Wait, if I can combine my attacks with someone else's like I did with Hinata, then maybe we can finish this once and for all! And I know just what to do!_ "Shino, get ready with a Kikai Torrent!"

Shino looked at her. "What!"

"Trust me! I know what I'm doing!" She put her hands together. "Tengoku Taiga Secret Attack, Prism Seal!"

"Heh, the Tengoku Taiga's signature seal," Gojou said. "Show me what you've got Tengoku Taiga!"

"Let's do it Shino!" She grabbed his wrists and her hands began to glow.

"Understood!" Shino replied.

He held out both of his hands and they shouted in unison, "Prism Onslaught!" A wave of Shino's little bugs flew out of his sleeves. They were all glowing brightly with many different colors and they hit their target. Left and right, they slammed into Gojou's body with an added light attack, slowly eating him alive.

"AAAHHH!" Gojou slowly began to fade out of life. "How…could I…lose…?" He fell to the ground and didn't get up for good.

"Now it's over," Airi panted. The rest of the group panted heavily. Airi glanced over at Shino. "Shino, we did it. Together, we beat that guy." He nodded. "You did use too much chakra, did you?"

"No, I'm okay," he replied.

"That was a really neat attack," Hinata said.

"I'm glad I thought of it when I did," Airi said with a smile.

"That was a pretty hectic battle," Sakura said.

"I'm surprised that you managed to beat Gojou." The group became alert. "What's more, I'm shocked that all of you had a hard time against one person." A man emerged from the shadows.

"Ugh, more fighting?" Aurion asked.

"No, no, it's nothing of the sort," the man replied with a smirk.

Shino tilted his head. _That guy…isn't that…?_ "Shinji?"

Airas squinted her eyes in the dark. "What? Shinji, you bastard, what're you doing here!" All of them jumped up.

"No, no, don't bother getting up on my account," Shinji said. "Paralysis!" They all fell back to their knees.

"I…I can't move!" Sakura shouted.

"What do you want Shinji!" Shino demanded.

"Oh, I want the Tengoku Taiga." He walked to Airi and pulled her to her feet.

"You bastard, leave my sister alone!" Aurion shouted.

"I have a proposal for you all. There's a book that I really need but the problem is that I have some 'stuff' to do. If you go get me that book, I'll give you back your precious Tengoku Taiga safe and sound."

"What!"

"Don't do it!" Airi yelled. "He's the enemy! We can't give the enemy what he wants!"

"Oh, but if you refuse, I'm afraid that Airi will lose her pretty little head." He looked at Shino. "So Shino, what'll it be?"

"Shino, don't-"

"Stop it Airi!" Shino screamed. "Do you think things are gonna change if you sacrifice yourself! Airi, I won't lose you!" He looked at Shinji with an icy glare. "I'll go get your fucking book for you."

"Good boy Shino, a wise choice if you want to save the life of the one you love. Now, the place you need to get to is west of here. The place is called Ossa, okay? When you've achieved your goal, I'll send an envoy of mine to get you. I wish you the best of luck." He smirked and began to walk away.

"Lemme go!" Airi screamed.

"Hush now, or I'll have to rip out your throat." He gave her a morbid smile and disappeared with a flash. _"Remember, go west until you find Ossa. Don't even think about trying to betray me either because I'll kill Airi. You don't have much time, so you better get going. Hurry now, the clock of ticking away…"_


	21. Chapter 20: Me and My Summon Spirit

**Chapter 20: Me and My Summon Spirit**

Airi awoke with a jolt. "Ah!" She sat up and put her right hand to her chest. "Wh-Where am I?" The room she was in was nicely decorated and the bed was comfortable. "What is this?" She got up and looked out of the window. "It's still night out? I can't see a thing!" _What happened? I gotta try and remember! _"Let's see…! I'm here by myself!" She kicked at the ground. "Dammit, why'd I have to get kidnapped? I don't wanna be a damsel in distress!" She smirked. "I'll just have to break out! Kaji, can you come out?"

Little red orbs spun around and transformed into the dog Summon Spirit of Fire, Kaji. "Yes Airi? What's up?"

"I've just been kidnapped."

"What!" The dog jumped. "No way!"

"But we're gonna break out, okay?" She bent down and rubbed his head. "Shinji can't keep me here like this. I don't want to be a burden to my friends, so I have to break out."

"Alright Airi, I'm with you!" The small dog looked around uneasily. "But shouldn't you summon Inochi as well?"

"I'm not sure if I can summon her just yet. Let's get going." She walked over to the door and twisted the knob. "Hey, it's locked?"

"Fool, of course it is!" Kaji barked.

"Well, excuse me for being naive!" She placed a tag on the door.

"A bomb tag?" Kaji asked.

"Yep!" The two ran back behind the bed and crouched down. With a loud explosion, the door blew up. "Oops…"

"Oops is right! We're lucky if no one hears-"

"Hey, what's going on in here!" Two men rushed in.

"Crap!" Airi jumped up and readied her cards.

"No, leave it to me Mistress Airi!" Kaji said. He ran forward and growled at the men.

"What is this? A mutt?" The men chuckled. They looked at Airi. "We'd better give you more sedatives this time!"

"Kaji, hurry up and attack already!"

"I'm goin'!" The red ruby on Kaji's head began to glow. "This is for callin' me a mutt earlier!" He head butted the two men.

"Grr, pest!" They pulled out whips.

"Are you sure you don't need help!" Airi called out.

"Part of being a Summon Spirit is protecting your master! Airi, if I can't protect you, then what good am I!"

Airi smiled. "Kaji…"

"Flame Star!" Five points of fire surrounded the men. A red light connected from each flame, forming a star.

"Wh-What is this!" The men were suddenly consumed by fire. "AAAHHH!"

"And that the end of that!" Kaji barked. He turned to Airi. "Let's go Airi."

"Right." They ran out of the room.

**XXXX**

"This place is huge," Kaji said.

"That bastard Shinji!" Airi hissed. "When I get my hands on him, I'll kill him!" She sighed and looked down. "…I hope everyone's alright…"

"You miss your lover, don't you?" Kaji asked.

"Yeah, I--!" She looked down at him. "What did you just say! L-Lover! Who is!"

"You know, that Shino guy."

"He…He's not my lover."

"I had a talk with Akamaru before and he said that you and Shino love each other."

"Th-That's not true."

"Yes it is! Quit lying to yourself Airi! You love Shino more than anyone else! You even love him more than Airas and Aurion! You need him and he needs you."

"…Kaji…"

"You're always saying that you want to change so you can become stronger, so why don't you do that! Airi you don't have to be afraid anymore. Shino won't hurt you, he won't abandon you! Shino loves you and you love him as well."

Airi started to laugh lightly. "Kaji, you silly Cerberus…" He looked up at her. "…You're right. I'm a horrible hypocrite. I do love Shino more than anyone else…but…"

"It doesn't matter that you're from two clans that hate each other's guts! Love is love! Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'Love knows no boundaries'! Shino would give up his life for you."

"…I…I know." She looked up. "I can't be like this anymore. I have to change!" They came to a dead end.

"Uh-oh, now what?"

"Hmm, let's go back." They started to head back when they passed by a window. _What?_ Airi stopped and went back to the window.

"Airi?"

"Shh, come over here." They crouched by the window and looked down into the room below them. "That bastard, it's Shinji!"

"But who's that woman he's with?" Kaji asked.

"She…looks kinda familiar…! It's that assassin woman that Hinata and I beat up!"

----

"You're back already?" Shinji asked.

"Yes," the woman responded. "They're headed for Ossa. The Aburame boy had a very determined look on his face."

"Shino's always been like that." He turned around and started to chuckle. "Everything's working out quite well! With Shino at my mercy, Shen will have no other choice but to make me the new leader!"

"Wouldn't you have to _get rid_ of Shino first?" the woman asked.

"Yes, of course, but why now? I find him useful, so I shall make use of him. Remember, it's all about manipulation, my dear Kitari."

"Well, what're you planning to do after you take over?"

"I'll get rid of old man Shen!"

The woman looked down. _He's insane! Just because Shen chose Shino, Shinji wants to kill everyone…_ "And the girl?"

"What girl?"

"Airi."

"Oh, I'll make use of her too…once I get that book."

"What exactly is that book?"

"It's a Nozomi artifact."

"Why is it in Ossa then?"

"How the hell should I know! As long as I can have it, who cares about those small details!"

"What're you planning to do with her?"

"Same thing with Shino."

Her eyes widened. _He's planning to kill her too! This man is pure evil! But…I have no say in this…Why did I do that? Why did I…?_ "Shinji, do you have to kill everyone one?" She asked. "I mean couldn't you just…" She glanced to her right and looked up. She saw a tuft of mint green disappear. _What!_ She quickly looked away. "Erm, couldn't you just find another way?"

"Yes, but this is the path I choose." He turned back to her and smile. "And by that tone in your voice and that look in your eyes, I'd say our little guest likes to explore, correct?"

_Shit, what've I done! _She looked around. "Ah, um…" She sighed and nodded.

"I see. Well, anyway, you'll go to Ossa and keep a close eye on my _best friend_ Shino."

"…Yes Shinji." She walked away.

"Oh, and while you're heading out, please tell Kuro to greet our guest." He smiled and glanced up at the window.

----

"Do you think he saw us!" Kaji asked.

"I really hope not!" Airi said. She pushed her mint green hair out of her left eye.

"I think that woman saw us though, we should get out of here!"

She nodded. "Right!" They headed out of the hall. "We have to get out of here Kaji! We have to tell Shino what Shinji is planning!"

"I know, but where are we! Even if we manage to get out of here, where do we go? Do you even know where Ossa is!"

"No I don't, but that doesn't matter! As long as I have my Nozomi Charm, I can find my brother and sister. Remember, our Summon Crystals can help us find one another."

"Don't move!" A man popped up in front of them.

"Airi!" Kaji shouted. They stopped.

"Hmph, Kitari said that our 'guest' was exploring the place and I'm glad I found her," the man said.

Airi readied her cards. "Who are you!"

"My name is Kuro and I work for Shinji. I've been asked to return you to your room immediately."

"There's one problem with that," Airi said, "I'm not going with you!"

"Grr, stubborn brat!" He pulled a lance off the wall. "Then I'll just have to _force_ you to your room!"

**XXXX**

"ARF!" Kaji hit the wall hard.

"Kaji!" Airi cried.

"Foolish little girl!" Kuro slammed her against the wall. "Shinji never said anything about killing you, but you've made me angry! He can always use your siblings!"

Blood dripped from Kaji's nose. "Get away from Mistress Airi!" He bit Kuro in the leg. _I…I don't have any strength left…_

"Agh! Damn dog!" He kicked the Summon Spirit.

"Kaji, no!" Airi screamed. _I have to call him back or he'll die!_ "Kaji, you need to rest! I'm calling you back!"

"No Airi! I can still fight!" the dog whined. He tired to get up, but he fell back to the ground.

Airi bit the man's arm, then pushed him away. She ran to Kaji. "You did good Kaji, but you need to go back."

"A-Airi…" He looked up at her.

"I won't allow you to die, not after all those years we've been together. You were my first Summon Spirit, so I'll protect you just like you protect me." _Kaji, I love you, that's why I have to protect you!_ She closed her eyes and the dog slowly began to fade away. _Please return to my Summon Crystal…_ Little red orbs were absorbed back into her body.

"Death to you!" Kuro drove his lance through Airi's back.

"Urgh!" Airi's eyes widened as blood began to drip from her mouth. Her memories began to fill her as her eyes began to drift close. "…Sh-Sh…Shino…" She fell forward.

"Oops, guess I killed her," Kuro said with a smirk. He pulled the lance out of her and turned his back. "Too easy.

"_Airi's it's not your time yet. You have to awaken!"_

Airi opened her eye as her wound began to heal. "Wh-What?"

"_It's time to summon me!"_

Airi nodded and shakily got to her feet. "I-I call u-upon the ruler of heaven, earth, and everything in between…the giver of l-life…I summon thee…" She held up her right hand, "Come, Inochi!"

Kuro spun around. "What!"

The Nozomi Charm began to glow a bright green, then white. Airi blinked in wonder as Inochi's spirit came out of the charm.

"_Ready Airi?"_ Inochi asked.

"F-For what?"

"_Possession!"_ Inochi jumped into Airi's body and her eyes began to glow white.

"What the fuck is this!" Kuro shouted.

"A little thing called payback!" Airi shouted. She held up her hands. "Rebirth Flame!" The entire hallway erupted in flames.

"AGH!"

Airi winced as the fire touched her wound. It began to heal even faster. "Huh? Is this an attack and healing art?" The blood on her body disappeared, but Kuro was dead. The fire suddenly disappeared and the hallway appeared unscathed. "Whoa…!" Inochi pulled herself out of Airi's body. "AH!" She clutched her stomach. "Ow, that hurt."

"_I'm sorry Airi; that happened with Shino as well…"_

"It's okay. Thank you for bringing me back to life, then healing me."

"_You're my master. As Kaji said, I must protect you."_ She smiled and went back into the charm.

"Wow, that was a cool summon." _BAM! _Airi suddenly blacked out and fell to the ground.

The female assassin sighed. _What am I doing? Is this right?_ She rubbed her hand. "Ow, that girl's got a hard head…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey-yas my dear readers! How are you all today! Why am I so happy today? Because June 8 is my birthday! I'm 15 as of today! Yay! I'm growing up and I won't be a kid anymore. Anyways, sorry that I only updated with one chapter. I'm still working on 21 and it'll be done soon. I just wanted to post this one on my b-day cuz it's done. I've been really busy with a stupid research paper for school and what not. It was 13 pages and I got a C on it...that sucks! Maybe I can still get a 4.0...In any cse, thanks for reading this fan fic! There's still a lot more to come!


	22. Chapter 21: Kitari Joins Up

**Chapter 21: Kitari Joins Up**

"Well, it took us two days," Kurenai said, "but we're finally here in the town of Ossa."

"We better look for a place to stay," Aurion suggested. They all nodded and wandered deeper into the town.

"So, does anyone even know where to begin to look for that damn book Shinji wants?" Kiba asked.

"We should ask around as soon as we find a place to stay," Sakura recommended.

"Damn that Shinji guy!" Naruto shouted. "He should've told us what the book was about or what it was called or something!"

"Naruto's got a point," Sasuke said. "What if we _can't_ find it?"

"Then…Shinji might kill Airi…" Hinata said sadly. "No! We can't let that happen!"

"That's exactly why we _have_ to find it," Kakashi said.

"Where's Aurion?" Airas asked as she looked around.

Shino blinked and looked around as well. "…There." He pointed to the Nozomi man a few feet away. He was talking with three other women.

"Hey there, my lovely hunnies!" Aurion smiled as he looked them over. "I'd like to make beautiful memories with all of you."

The women blushed and giggled. "Oh my!"

"What a flirt!"

"But he's so handsome!"

"I'm new in town and I'd appreciate it if you lovely ladies could show me around."

They giggled again. "Oh, we'd love to!"

"I'm such a lucky guy to have such beautiful women show me around!" He grinned at them.

"Oh my, oh my!" They looked at each other. "You're single, right?"

"Unfortunately, I am." They blushed and giggled yet _again_.

"SCUMBAG GIGOLO!" Airas punched Aurion in the head. "Cut that shit out!"

"Ow!" Aurion rubbed his head. "Airas, you're so mean!"

"You are the worst 'Casanova' I've ever known! I'm ashamed to call you my _older_ brother! Why has God given us the same blood!"

"Ouch, you're horrible!" he said. "I'm so sad now."

"Get yer ass over here, _now_!" She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him back to the group.

Kurenai crossed her arms. "Aurion, grow up."

He looked at her. "Aww, my beautiful Kurenai, please don't be angry with me! I was only trying to find a place to stay!"

"Then why were you flirting with those women?"

"…I'm a healthy young man, I can't help it!" Aurion said with a smile.

"You're terrible." She turned her back on him.

"My glamorous beauty, nooo! Forgive me!"

"This is pathetic," Naruto said with a sigh.

Aurion turned to him. "Shut up squirt!"

"Squirt?"

"You're gonna die Aurion," Sasuke said with growing anger.

"What! Screw you!" He turned to Sakura. "You're not mad at me too are you, my beautiful rose?" She held up her kunai knife.

"Let's keep moving," Kakashi said as he walked off. Shino followed him and so did everyone else.

Aurion looked at Hinata. "Hinata? My sweet angel?"

Hinata blushed. "U-Uh…"

"Don't talk to him Hinata," Airas called back.

"I…I'm sorry!" She ran after Naruto.

"I'm so unloved…" Aurion sighed. He quickly glanced over at a woman. "Curvy curvy!" He smiled.

**XXXX**

"What a large party, but yes, we have vacancies," the innkeeper said.

"Thank you so very much," Kurenai said.

"Yes, here are your keys. More sets will be delivered to your rooms shortly."

The group nodded and bowed. "This inn is pretty nice," Kurenai said.

Aurion looked at Kurenai. _…She's…She's so beautiful, so why do I keep acting like a jerk!_ "Kurenai…" He walked over to her.

"How are you feeling Shino?" Airas asked he bug ninja.

Shino looked at her through his sunglasses. "I'm quite well."

"You don't need to lie to me Shino. I don't hate you as much as before," Airas said.

"Oh gee, thanks," he answered sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, that didn't come out right. I know that you're upset by everything, but don't worry, everything will be fine. This is all gonna work out in the end."

"Why is everyone getting on my case about my feelings! You guys are pretending like you know what's going on with me and what I'm going through, but you don't!" The group looked at him.

"Shino…" Sakura whispered.

"Stop acting like you do!"

"Hey, Shino-" Sasuke was cut off.

"No, no more. I don't want to hear about it anymore." They walked by an open room.

"…Hmm?" Kakashi stopped and looked in. There was a women praying in front of a statue.

"What is it Kakashi?" Airas asked.

"That woman looks familiar…"

The woman got up and turned around. "What!"

The group gasped and took a step back. "It's that assassin woman from before!"

She hesitated. "…I finally found you!"

"Um, actually, we found you," Hinata said.

"…Shut up!" She shot a string of her acid spider webs right at Hinata.

"Hinata look out!" Naruto pushed Hinata out of the way and hit the wall. "Are you okay Hinata?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." She blushed. He was right on top of her and she could feel his breath on her. "…Na…Naruto…um…"

"You're gonna regret this!" She smirked. "This time, I'm ready…" She drove her hands straight through the ground. "Heh heh, right where I want you…"

"What!" Sasuke's eyes popped. "How could she do that!"

"AAAHHH!" Small veins popped out on the assassin's arms.

"Look out!" Kakashi shouted. The acid spider webs popped up from the ground and hit their targets. They wrapped around everyone's leg.

"Ha ha ha!"

"AAHH!" Sakura reached for the strings, but they burned her hands. "Ow! Someone get this off! It's burning my skin!"

"Hey you!" Naruto jumped behind the woman and kicked her.

"Ugh!" She fell to the side and pulled her hands out of the ground.

"Jyuken Gentle Fist!" Hinata hit the woman in the chest and blood shot out of her mouth.

"Not again!" She grabbed Hinata's hand and threw her.

"Aiieee!"

"Hinata!" Naruto poofed to Hinata's aid and caught her.

"Damn, that hurt," Aurion said as he rubbed his leg. "She got us good. If it wasn't for Naruto, those strings would have cut through our legs."

"Hmph, I'm not done yet!" The strings began to form into two separate ropes. "Heh, by using my chakra, I can make these strings into whips!"

_Chakra…?_ Kakashi looked at the woman curiously.

Aurion held up his hands. "C'mon, we don't have to fight sweetheart! I don't want to hurt a beautiful woman such as yourself!"

"Don't take me lightly!" She swung her whip and stuck Aurion across his right cheek, leaving a burning cut.

"OWW! Hey! You can't hit me in the face area! I win women over with me face!" He drew his sword. "Revenge!"

"Come on then!" the assassin urged with a sadistic smile. "Let's go!"

**XXXX**

"Ah!" Sakura and Hinata fell backwards, followed by Naruto and Shino.

"Damn!" Naruto shouted.

"She's a lot tougher than before!" Shino informed.

"How long do we have to keep fighting her!" Sakura asked. "She won't give up!"

"I can't get near her and use my Jyukentechniques**," **Hinata said as she wiped blood from her nose, "if she keeps swing those whips!"

"Here Hinata," Naruto said as he handed her a cloth. "For your nose."

_Naruto!_ "Um…Thank you." She wiped her nose.

"You okay now?"

"I'm fine. Thank you again Naruto."

"Sure thing!" He smiled at her.

"ACK!" Sasuke hit Naruto.

"C'mon, you're all so weak!" the assassin shouted. "What happened to your power, huh!" She chuckled.

Kakashi huffed. "Even with the Sharingan, this is a tough battle."

"Hey Kakashi, remember what we were practicing?" Airas asked as she got to her feet.

"Yeah?"

"Let's do it."

He smirked. "Alright, this should be fun…" Kakashi grabbed his hand. "It's time for Lightning Blade!"

Kurenai looked at Kakashi as chakra filled his hand. "Lightning Blade? Can he hit her?" She stumbled forward.

"Kurenai!" Aurion shouted. He caught her. "Kurenai, you should rest. By that look on my lil' sis's face, everything will be fine."

"But Aurion, what if-"

"There's no room for 'what if', what will be, will be. Don't worry anymore." He smiled. "I promise everything will be fine."

She blinked. _…Aurion…_ A small blush crept over her cheeks.

"What is that! He's _holding_ chakra!" the assassin shouted. "But how!"

"Alright, here I go!" Airas held up her staff. "Flare!" She jumped behind Kakashi. "This is a little thing that Kakashi and I have been working on…"

"…Called Flare Edge!" Kakashi finished. "Now!" Airas cast the spell and Kakashi's chakra began to glow red. "FLARE EDGE!" He charged at the woman.

_I…I can't move! Is this…fear!_ She stood there in a daze and received the blow. "AAAHHH!" The hit erupted in flames as Kakashi's finger's just barely pierced the woman's chest. "ACK!" More blood began to drip from her mouth as she fell to the ground.

Kakashi took a deep breath. "It worked Airas…" He closed his eyes and began to fall backwards.

"H-Hey, Kakashi?" Airas held out her arms and caught him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a bit tired."

She smiled. "Okay."

"Ughn…" The woman struggled to get up. "I…I can't lose…"

"No!" Hinata shouted.

"Don't worry, I got her!" Aurion said. He held up his sword. "I call upon the ruler of the frozen tundra! I summon thee, come, Tsura!" Cold little blue orbs drifted out of Aurion's body and transformed into a chilling cool beauty.

"The Summon Spirit of Ice?" Airas asked.

"Yep! Tsura, stop that woman in her tracks!" Aurion commanded.

"Alright!" The ice Summon Spirit threw daggers of ice at the assassin. One dagger for her right and left hand and one for her right and left foot. The force from the blow pushed the woman back and the daggers of ice covered her limbs as she was glued to the wall. With that, Tsura disappeared. "Aw man, why'd she leave so fast? I was enjoying the view!" Aurion said to himself.

"Lemme go!" The woman shouted as she tried to pull herself off the wall. "Lemme go lemme go lemme go lemme go lemme go lemme go lemme go! LEMME GO LEMME GO-"

"AGH!" Airas covered her ears. "Shut up or I'll gag you!"

"Go ahead and try you hag!" the woman shot back.

"AAAAHHH! KILL! KILL! DESTROY!" Airas shouted.

Kakashi grabbed her. "Hey, Airas, stop!"

"You dare insult my sister!" Aurion demanded. "That's like insulting me if you insult the beauty of my family!"

"Fuck you and your family!"

"AAAHHH!"

Kurenai wrapped her arms around Aurion's waist. "No! Aurion, wait!"

"We need to ask her some questions before you can destroy her!" Kakashi shouted.

"Stop it all of you!" Shino yelled. Everyone quieted down. "Good." He walked up to the woman. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Ha, you expect me to answer you, bug boy?" the woman said with a smirk.

"Tell me or I'll kill you right here."

"You're joking."

"I don't joke." Small bugs crawled up the woman's arms.

"Wh-What the hell!"

"If they make it to your ears, they'll kill you. How will they kill you, you ask? Well, they'll eat your brains out."

Her eyes widened. _He…He's dead serious! What's with this kid!_ A few of the bugs were crawling across her face. "YEEEAAGH! Alright! I'll tell you, just call of your death bugs!" They bugs quickly moved off of her body. She sighed. "…My name is Kumo Kitari…I'm a-"

"Rouge ninja," Kakashi finished.

"What? How did you know?"

"The spider webs, they way you manipulated your chakra, your fighting style. It's all in my bingo book. Kumo Kitari, the deadly Acid Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Sand. You're an S-class criminal."

"Yep, that's me! And I take it you're the Copy Ninja, right?" she asked. He nodded.

"Hey, finish explaining your story," Kiba said.

"Alright, geez, you people are bossy." She shook her head. "Okay, I'm a hired hand. This guy name Aburame Shinji hired me to kill all of you. I didn't want to do it, but he said that he would kill my parents if I didn't cooperate. Naturally, I did, I'm human after all. I didn't want my parents to die."

"Do you know where Airi is?" Hinata asked.

"Yep."

"Where is she, tell me!" Shino demanded.

"What's your problem? Is she your lover or something?" He quickly looked away. "…Oh…Look, I didn't want to do this okay? I'm a victim too, ya know. I never wanted to get involved in this whole Aburame-Nozomi thing."

"So, you're not _really_ our enemy, are you?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm not."

"She knows where Airi is, we should make use of her," Sasuke suggested.

"What?" Kitari shook her head. "No way!"

"You're our prisoner, so you have to do as we say," Kakashi said with a smile.

"Prisoner? Since when!"

"Since now!" Kurenai said.

"Grr…Fine!" She looked away. "But I won't like it!"

Hinata giggled. "Welcome to the group Kitari!"


	23. Chapter 22: Stronger Bonds

**Chapter 22: Stronger Bonds**

Hinata rolled over in her bed, then sat up. "I can't sleep…" She looked around. "Huh? Where's everyone else?" The other girls were gone. "…Hmm…" There was a light knock on the door. "Oh, coming!" She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Ah! Hinata!" Naruto blushed lightly.

"N-Naruto?" She held on tightly to the door. _Naruto's here!_

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He began to flail his arms nervously. "I did, didn't I! I'm so sorry! I'll go away if you-"

Hinata giggled. "No, no. You didn't wake me Naruto. I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Oh…Then…would you like to go out for a bit?" He blushed even more. "You…You don't have to if you don't want to though…"

"I'd love to go out with you…er, I mean…" She blushed as well. "That didn't come out right…"

He smiled. "That's okay! I understand! Let's go!" She followed him out. "Hinata…I'm glad we could spend this mission together."

_Wh-What! N-Naruto…_ "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I've learned so much about you. I never really got to know you, but this mission has proved to be a great one!"

"Thanks, I'm glad too…" _I shouldn't be so happy. My best friend's life is in danger…_

Naruto glanced over at Hinata. _Hinata's so…so…so beautiful. Everything about her is just about perfect. She's such a sweet girl…_ He began to fidget with his hands. "Erm, Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"I…I really…What I mean to say is…"

"…Naruto?" They gazed into each other's eyes.

"Hinata, I have something to…to tell you…"

Her heart began to race. _N-Naruto!_

"U-Um…I…you…uh…" He looked down. "You're a great friend!"

She blinked. "…O-Oh, thanks. So…So are you…" _…But I thought he was going to…I'm so stupid…_

Naruto mentally beat himself up. _Dammit! Why couldn't I say it!_

----

Airas sighed. "We'll never get anywhere at this rate! Agh! Aurion and I should've just done this on our own!" She paused. "But…I…I don't think we would have gotten this far without them…Without…our friends…" She smiled. "Friends. Ha. Yes, they're our…friends." She turned another corner and crashed into someone. "Ah! I'm sorry!" She rubbed her head.

"That's alright."

"Huh?" She looked up. "K-Kakashi, what're you doing out here?"

He helped her up. "Oh, I'm just out for some fresh air and I'm trying to catch up on some reading."

"You read?" She smiled. "I'm sorry, what I mean to say is you read for fun?"

"Yes." He bent down and picked up his book.

"No way, I've never met anyone with the same hobby as me! I love to ready for fun!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I love books!" Like an innocent child, She looked curiously at Kakashi's book. "Whatcha readin'?"

"Oh, just a little something I picked up at Konohagakure…" He smiled.

"Eh?" Her interest dropped. "M-Make-Out Tactics! What the hell is that?"

"A book!"

She looked at him. "You're a perv." He merely laughed. "Keep that away from my brother or he'll steal it."

"C'mon, let's walked back to the inn." They began to walk in the opposite direction. "So, why were you out here?"

"Me?" She looked down. "…I…I'm scared. I'm scared that Shinji will kill my little sister. And I'm scared that if he does, I'll never have the chance to say I'm sorry to her. I've made her life a living hell and I can't forgive myself for that…I…I hate myself!"

"Don't say that Airas. You might hate your choices, but you can never hate yourself."

"But-"

"Listen to me Airas. I know, alright?"

She looked at him. _Kakashi…_There was a feeling inside of her that made her feel hot. _What's with this feeling?_ She blinked. _Oh no…this feeling…it can't be…love!_ She made a face.

"You make some great faces."

"AH!" She jumped to the side. "Why are you watching me!"

He smiled. "Cuz you're cute!"

She froze. "I'm cute…?" She shook off her blush. "Don't try hitting on me, got it!"

"I'm not. I'm just complimenting you." She blinked dumbfounded. "You don't know what to say, do you?"

"…Sh…Shut up!" She looked away.

"C'mon Airas, don't be so stiff!"

"I'm not stiff! I'm…" Airas burst out in tears. "Oh Kakashi! He's gonna kill her! There's no way we can save her in time! Kakashi, I'm afraid!"

_Airas…_ He took her in his strong arms. "Airas, don't be afraid, alright? We _will_ save your sister, don't worry. And after that we'll make peace with the Aburames and the Nozomis. I won't let your sister die. She's got good friends that are willing to give it their all to save her."

She looked up at him and her lower lip quivered. "…Ka…Kakashi!" She hugged him back. _I feel so safe in his arms…_

_She is human despite how she acts. She is actually a sensitive girl. _He rubbed her head. "I don't want you to be sad Airas…" _I don't want to see her cry again. I have to help save Airi!_ He hugged her tightly.

----

"Things have gotten pretty hectic," Kurenai said. "To think we got involved in all of this because a Nozomi girl came into our village to sell charms. But…If we can't stop this war, it's possible that people other than Nozomis and Aburames will die. Everyone else is caught in between…"

"Kurenai!"

"AH!" She jumped up.

"Oops, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Aurion hopped down from the tree and sat on the bench.

"Oh, it's only you Aurion…" She sighed and sat next to him.

"I thought ninja don't get scared."

"I'm human you know."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. So what're you doing out this late?"

"I'm just worried about everything…" She looked at him. "What're _you_ doing out here?"

"Uh, ah, you don't need to know that." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Aurion! That is so typical of you!" She looked away.

_Crap…_ "I'm sorry Kurenai."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about everything and about how I've been acting."

"You mean like a childish pervert?"

"You didn't have to be so blunt!" He sighed. "I'm always telling myself that I love you, but the way I act says something else. I don't mean to act like this, I just…Never mind…" He looked up. "That damn book Shinji asked us to get for him…Where are we supposed to find it!"

"Aurion, we'll save your sister."

"…Yeah…I know…It's just that I want to protect everyone and my sisters and…you."

"Hmm?" She looked at him.

"Kurenai, I don't want to see you, or anyone else, get hurt. I'm tired of the suffering and pain."

"Aurion, there will always be pain-"

"But there doesn't have to be so much of it!" He sighed again. "…Do you believe me when I say that I love you?"

"What?"

"Do you?"

"Um…I'm not sure…"

"…I love you Kurenai…"

She quickly looked at him again and their eyes met. "Aurion?"

"I've never been in a real relationship before because I didn't want my sisters to feel as if I didn't love them anymore. I didn't want them to feel like they were being replaced."

"…Aurion…"

"There are some things I have to do before I can actually tell you how I feel about you, so until then…" He leaned over and placed a kiss upon her lips. "Until then, remember that I'm waiting for you."

She blinked in shock. _Aurion just…_ "…Why did you…?"

"Hey, I'm not a childish pervert all the time." He smiled at her and winked.


	24. Chapter 23: Follow Kitari

**Chapter 23: Follow Kitari**

"We've spent too much time resting," Sasuke informed everyone. "We need to start looking for that book _now_."

"I agree, but where do we start?" Airas asked.

"Why don't we ask Kitari?" Hinata suggested. "Maybe she knows something about it."

"Hey, that's right!" Kiba exclaimed. He turned to the young assassin. "Do you think you can help us out Kitari? Did Shinji mention anything about the book that he wants us to find?"

Kitari looked up. "A book that he needs, huh? Shinji was no fool, he didn't tell anyone his entire plans; he only spoke of parts. Book…Book…Hmm…?" She looked at the ground. "…Oh! I remember now!"

"Where is it?" Shino asked.

"Shinji said that someone very important in this village has it!"

"That has to be the mayor," Kakashi said.

"Yep, a mayor is always an important figure," Aurion added.

"Then we need to go see the mayor," Kurenai said.

"There's only one problem with that plan," Sakura began.

"We don't know where the mayor can be found," Naruto finished.

"I-I do!" Kitari said as she raised her hand. "I've been here a few times and I know this place pretty well."

"Thank God that we don't have to wander around aimlessly anymore," Sakura sighed.

"Well then, lead the way," Shino said.

"Right." The group followed Kitari through the endless village and finally came to a large, regal looking building. "Here we are, the mayor's place."

"Are we allowed inside?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, it's open to the public. We'll just go ask the mayor about the book." They all nodded and walked inside. They found the mayor right away in the lobby.

"Um, excuse me!" Sakura called out. "Mr. Mayor?"

He turned around. "Aah, judging by your headbands, I'd say you're foreign ninja. What can I do for you?"

"We're looking for a book," Kurenai answered.

"A book? What kind of book?"

"A book of very high importance. We were told that you posses this book," Shino responded.

"…I know the book of which you speak..."

"Great! Can you give it to us?" Kiba asked. "We're kinda in a hurry."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"What! Why not!"

"That book is too valuable to give away to a ragtag bunch like you."

"R-Ragtag?" Airas shouted. "I'll 'ragtag' my foot up your-"

"Please, sir, we really need that book," Kakashi informed.

"Yes! Our friend's life depends on that book!" Hinata shouted. "Please!"

"My answer is still 'no'. Now if your business is done here, please leave before I have to remove you by force."

Shino shut his eyes, trying to restrain his anger. "…Let's go…"

"But Shino-"

"C'mon." They walked out.

"Now what? That old fart won't give us the book!" Naruto and Kiba shouted.

"Old Fart?" Kitari whispered as she tilted her head. _What strange ninja…_

"I know. We can't return to Shinji empty-handed; we have to do something."

"We don't we just steal it?" Kitari suggested bluntly.

"Steal it! We can't steal!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yes! We're ninja, we can't do that! It's against the rules!" Sakura added.

"So? I do it all the time," Kitari said.

"But you're a rouge ninja!"

"What's your point?"

"Argh!"

Shino thought for a moment. "…Let's do it."

"What! Shino, you can't be serious!" Kiba shouted.

"What choice do we have? It's either that or nothing."

"Shino's right," Kakashi said, getting an approving nod from Kurenai, Airas, and Aurion. "We have to."

"But Kakashi sensei-"

"Don't worry, just follow my instructions and we'll be able to pull this off," Kitari said with a smirk. "And this is all goin' down tonight…"

**XXXX**

"Alright, this is it guys, it's time to infiltrate this place," Kitari said as she glanced up at the public hall. "Are you all ready?" She looked at them and they nodded. "Hmm…this won't do."

"What won't?" Hinata asked.

"There's too many of us. We'll get caught if all _eleven_ of us go. Okay, this is what we'll do. We'll have two teams, an infiltration team and a guard team. The infiltration team will be responsible for retrieving the book. The guard team has to watch the infiltration team's back from out here and secure our escape route. Now we just need our teams." She looked at Shino. "Okay bug boy, pick our teams."

"If you don't mind my asking, why me?" Shino asked.

"This is your fight, we're just here to help. You're sorta like our team's leader." She looked away. "Personally, I would have liked to pick the teams cuz I know what I'm doin'…but go ahead Shino!"

He took a deep breath. "Alright…Kitari and I are definitely part of the infiltration team…" He looked at everyone else. "Kiba, I could use you and Akamaru to sniff out the place, so you're coming with us."

"Sure thing," Kiba said as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Hinata, I'm sure your Byakugan will come in handy."

"Okay, you can count on me," Hinata said bravely, catching Naruto's attention.

"I can only take one more person so…" He looked at the remaining group members. _Who should I take? I've already got a Jonin with me, so I really don't have to take Kakashi or Kurenai sensei…I know._ "Okay, my final choice is you…Airas."

"Me?" Airas asked.

"Yeah. Your magic skills might prove useful."

"Well, I'm not really fond of the idea of being stuck with a bunch of ninja, but what the hell. It's for my sister, so I'll do it."

"So that means the rest of you are on the guard team," Kitari pointed out. "We'll keep in touch via our transmitters."

"Right," Kurenai said. "Good luck you guys and be careful."

"We will. You guys be careful too," Shino responded.

"Good luck to all of us," Hinata whispered.

**XXXX**

Kiba and Akamaru got looked up and sniffed the air in the right hall. "…Hmm…Akamaru do you smell what I smell?" Akamaru barked. "Thought so." He turned to his group. "Not that way, there are people down there."

"So it's the left hall then," Kitari said. They traveled down the hall.

"Kitari, did you happen to see my sister before you came to this town?" Airas asked.

"Yeah…I sorta knocked her out to keep her from escaping from Shinji's place," Kitari answered timidly.

"You what?"

"Um, s-sorry, Shinji's orders."

"Kitari, I'm gonna-"

"Was she okay?" Shino asked.

"Huh?"

"Was Airi okay?"

"Well, I assume so. I mean, I think she took out the guy I told to capture her. She seemed fine…before I knocked her out."

"That's good."

"Quit saying you knocked her out or I'll wring your neck!"

"But it's true!" They reached a four-way hall. "Huh?"

"Kiba, which way?" Shino asked.

"Uh…" Again, he sniffed out the other halls with Akamaru. "Erm! It's no good! Every hallway has someone there!"

Shino pressed his ear against the floor. "There's too much going on. I can't tell how many people are station in each hall."

"Leave it to me," Hinata said. She focused her chakra. "Byakugan!"

"So this is the prestigious Byakugan at work, nice," Kitari said.

"The hall directly in front of us has only two people. The rest has five…Huh? Hey, I think I see a book in one of the rooms further along!" Hinata informed.

"Great! Let's go!" Airas exclaimed. "Just leave the people to me. I'll just knock them out with a sleeping spell!" They went down the hall again and peered around the corner.

"They're just around the corner," Hinata said.

"Got it." Airas calmly walked around the corner.

"Hey you, woman! What're you doing here?" one of the men shouted.

"Hmph, don't even start with me," she responded impassively. She held out her hand. "Trance!"

"What the fu-" They fell over, asleep.

"That was easy."

"Alright Airas!" Hinata cheered.

"It was nothing, seriously."

"Hinata, can you check that door at the end of the hall?" Shino asked.

"Yeah." She used her Byakugan again. "That has to be the book!" They ran to the door.

"But how do we get inside?" Kiba asked.

"That's where I come in," Kitari announced with a smirk. She put on her acid spider webs. "I'll just melt this metal door!" She used her chakra to form whips again. "Melting Chakra no Jutsu!" She swung the webs at the door and burned a hole in it. "There, easy as pie." They entered the room.

"Finally, now we can go save Airi!" Shino said with a small smile as he removed the book off the stand.

"Kakashi, it's Kitari. We've obtained the target," Kitari said into her transmitter.

"Good, come back now," came Kakashi's response.

"Roger." She turned to the group. "Our business is done here."

_BUZZ!_ An alarm screeched through the building. _"Warning, intruder alert! All personnel please report to sector E, room seven. Warning, intruder alert!"_

"Shit, we've been caught!" Kiba shouted.

"Shino, what the hell's going on!" rang Shino's transmitter.

"Kakashi sensei! We must have tripped the alarm when I took the book!" Shino responded.

"Whatever! Just get the hell outta there!"

"Yes sensei!" He shook his head, "Guys, let's move!" They dashed out of the room and ran down the endless halls.

"Where the hell did we come from?" Kiba asked.

"Who gives a shit, just keep running!" Kitari shouted.

"There they are, stop them!"

The group looked back. "AHH!" They began to push themselves. "They're after us!"

Shino looked back as more and more people began to pursue them. "Dammit, this isn't gonna work!" He looked at the book. "Hey! Kiba!"

Kiba looked back at Shino. "What!"

"Catch!" He threw the book at Kiba.

"What! Shino, what're you-"

"Just keep going!" He stopped and spun around. "I can't let these people keep coming!" He took a deep breath and concentrated. "…AAHHH!" His little Kikai bugs shot forward and took out a group of people. "Okay, this should slow them down some more! AAHH!" A wave of the little bugs popped up from the ground and took out more people. "Hmmph." He smiled as he turned around and kept running. "Where did they go!"

"Shino, over here!" Hinata called out from the hall behind Shino.

"What?" He ran over to her.

"What were you doing?"

"Slowing down our 'friends'!"

"Shino, where are you!" shouted the transmitter.

"Coming! We're coming!" They caught up with the rest of the group.

"There, a window!" Kitari shouted as she pointed ahead.

"Jump!" Airas yelled as they hit the window. The glass shattered as they came crashing through.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata jumped up. "Naruto!"

"You guys, over here, we've got out escape route secure! C'mon!" Kakashi yelled. Shino's grouped rejoined Kakashi's group and headed out of the town.


	25. Chapter 24: Meaning Of Fate

**Chapter 24: Meaning Of Fate**

"Man, that was some craziness back there," Aurion said as he panted.

"You're tellin' me!" Kiba agreed.

Kakashi sighed heavily. "We'll set up camp here for tonight."

"Hey, isn't one of Shinji's envoys supposed to come get us?" Sakura asked. Kitari glanced at her quickly.

"Hey, that's right," Naruto said.

"We'll worry about that later, let's just set up camp."

"Yes sensei."

**XXXX**

Shino sighed as he stared off at the sky mindlessly. "…What is…fate? What…is the meaning of…fate?"

"_**Ha ha, you're welcome!" She held out her hand. "I'm Nozomi Airi."**_

_**Shino looked at her hand. "Hi."**_

"…Were we supposed to meet? But…why like that?"

"_**Wh-What are you doing here Shino?" He tried to suppress his anger.**_

"_**Nothing, I was just passing by and I happened to see you here," was Shino's response.**_

"**_Wanna sit with us Shino?" Airi asked. _**

"Did she always have to be so nice to me?"

"_**Okay, I understand. You have every right to stay quiet…especially after what I did…" She sighed. "Shino, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that, I was just caught up in the moment. Kiba and I were having such fun and I wanted you to join in too. I kinda lost my mind back there and acted childishly. For that, I apologize. That was rude of me. In all honesty, I'm sorry. If you don't forgive me, that's reasonable." She rubbed her upper arms.**_

"She was honestly sorry that time. She's so…sincere…"

_**She winced. "Shino you…" she started to cry, "…you have to promise me that you'll never do that again!"**_

"_**Airi?"**_

_**She wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Shino, I was so afraid that you were going to die! Do you know how guilty I felt! Do you? It was all my fault! Shino, you're such a jerk! Why did you hurt yourself just to save me! Why?" She pushed herself off and looked at him. "Tell me!"**_

**_ Airi? He grabbed her and hugged her. "It's because we're friends Airi. You even said so yourself."_**

"I guess we were very close…"

"_**Airi, why are you getting so upset!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Who gives a fuck whether I like you or not! You're dating Kiba for God's sake! Whether I like you or not shouldn't matter to you!"**_

"_**Shino, it's because I like you that I want to know the truth!" She gasped and covered her mouth.**_

"If we hadn't acted like that, then maybe we could have…"

_**Airi looked away. "…Shino…You said that you wanted to continue to fight to bring peace between our clans…" He looked at her curiously. "…You're trying to be a hero, Shino. That's not a bad thing but…sometimes heroes have to walk away."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Shino…we can't be together." She got up and walked away.**_

He sighed. "What am I saying? It would have never been possible. She knew before me that our clans hated each other. We…We can't…be together…"

"What're you doing out here by yourself?"

Shino looked back. "…Aurion…"

"Hey-yas bug boy!" Aurion said with a smile as he sat next to the bug ninja.

"It's Shino."

"I know, I was just messin' with you…" He cleared his throat. "So, are you excited that you'll see my sister soon?"

"…She doesn't like me…"

"Hmm? Of course she does!"

"…You don't understand…"

"Oh…you mean _that_." He sighed. "You're right, she doesn't like you…" Shino looked at him. "She _loves_ you."

"What? That's a lie."

"No, it's not. My sister cares so much about you."

"…My memories of her show that she did care about me, but she doesn't love me."

"Stop it Shino. Don't you have any memories where you two were always smiling? Just you two alone? I bet you do. You probably don't think about those often…"

He paused. _When we were smiling?_

"_**Sh-Shino!"**_

"_**Just relax, it won't hurt you!"**_

_**Airi looked at the bug on her arm. "…AHH!" She held out her arm to Shino. "Take it off! Please!"**_

"_**Okay, okay." He reached for it, but it jumped on her head.**_

"_**AHHH! Shino!" She leaped into his arms. **_

"**_I got it, don't worry!" He took it off her head and sent it on its way. "It's gone, you can relax!" They looked at each other. "…Airi?"_**

_**She blinked. "…Thanks." She smiled up at him. "That was scary! I thought I was gonna die!"**_

_**He started laughing. "You dork, it wasn't gonna kill you!" They both started laughing.**_

"…Hm…" Shino smiled. "Yeah, I have memories like that."

"See? I bet it was warm and fuzzy too! C'mon, she likes ya!" Aurion said.

"Don't say that anymore."

"No, _you_ stop saying that! It was _fate_ that you met her Shino!"

_It's that word again…Fate…_ He looked away. "Aurion…what is…the meaning of 'fate'?"

"Huh? You're asking me?' He nodded. "Well to me…Fate is something that everyone has. In this world, we live to die. But we live and die for a reason. Fate gave us that reason, whether it's good or bad. Fate can bring two people together, or drive them apart. Fate keeps our life in balance. Fate is destiny. Destiny is life. Life is death. No one dies without a cause, despite what that person might think. We were all put on this earth to do something. It might be good or it might be bad. The point is that we all affect the world in a significant way! We're linked by fate, it keeps order. There's no such thing as coincidence, only fate. There's no 'accidents' or 'luck' or 'chance', only fate. Fate is…a normal part of everyday life. Everything happens for a reason." He smiled. "Well, that's what I think. That's just my opinion."

"I see…"

"I know my sister's really glad to have met you, and you feel the same about her."

"…Yes."

Aurion looked at him. _I've never seen Shino so open about his feelings. Maybe my sister has something to do with this._ "Shino…I need you to be with my sister."

"Huh? What? But I thought you-"

"You two desperately need each other! You two are destined to stop the war between our clans. Your love for each other can save everyone and the lives of those caught in between this stupid battle. You two were…fated from the beginning to be together. It's your destiny to make everything better again."

"…Aurion…?"

"When we see my sister again, tell her you love her." They both looked up at the moon. "I bet she's thinking about you right now…just like you're thinking about her…"

**_-/-/-/-_**

"…_Shino, please be alright…You have to live for me…You can't die…I have to tell you that…I love you…"_


	26. Chapter 25: Cousin

**Chapter 25: Cousin?**

"Kitari?" Kurenai called out.

"Sorry about that," Kitari said as she emerged form the bushes. I didn't mean to make you guys worry like that."

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked.

"I had to…you know…go to the bathroom…" She smiled. "Then I kinda got lost!"

_Idiot,_ Sasuke thought.

"It's morning, but we have yet to see anyone," Sakura said as she looked around.

"Yeah, what gives?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure someone will come," Kakashi said.

"Well they better come soon!"

"AAIIEE!"

"What!" Sakura shouted.

"That's Hinata!" Naruto cried. "Hinata?"

"Oof!" Hinata fell forward from behind a tree.

"Hinata?" Naruto ran over to her.

"Where is the book!" A man walked up to the group.

"Who are you!" they demanded.

"An envoy from Lord Shinji," the man replied. They gave him a curious look. "Do you have the book or not?"

"Yes, we have it," Shino said.

"Then you are to come with me."

"Are you taking us to Shinji?" Shino asked.

"Yes."

"…Alright then. Guys, let's go…"

**XXXX**

"Wait here," the man said as he left the group in a cold looking room. He walked out.

"Where's Shinji?" Kiba asked.

"Aww, did you all miss me?" Shinji appeared before them. "…Hmm? Kitari?"

"…L-Lord Shinji…" Kitari said.

He sighed. "Kitari, I'm disappointed in you. I asked you to get rid of them, but you didn't. I asked you to watch them, and you get captured instead! Guards!" Two men walked in. "Take Kitari away. I'll deal with her later."

"K-Kitari!" Sakura shouted.

"Hey guys, don't worry about me. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you that much. Maybe we'll met again…in a different life." Kitari smiled and left the room.

"…No…"

"Oh please, don't mind her!" Shinji said. "My, my, I see my loveable traveling band of fools managed to get what I asked for!"

"What did you say!" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto, calm down," Kakashi ordered.

He took the book. "…Yes, this is it. Not a fake either." He looked at Shino. "I knew I could count on you…comrade."

"I'm not your comrade!" Shino hissed.

"Is that anyway to talk to me? Your _cousin_?"

"C-Cousin!" Kiba shouted. "You mean you two are…?"

"Dear cousin Shino, I thought we were like brothers. We were such good friends when we were kids!"

"Shino, what is he talking about?" Hinata asked.

"Oh? You didn't tell your friends about me? Well yes, I am Shino's cousin."

"You're not my cousin!" Shino yelled.

"I know I'm your adoptive cousin and all, but please, you father always told you that I was your cousin."

"You're not my anything! Not my friend, not my brother, not my cousin!"

Shinji sighed. "That really breaks my heart, you know that Shino?"

"Where's Airi!"

"Oh, yes, that little bon-bon."

"If you've touched a single hair on her head, you're dead, you hear me?"

"Yes, yes! Well, a deal's a deal." He took the book and headed over to the door. "Don't worry, I'll have one of my guards send her up in a minute. As for me, I have some business to attend to." He waved good-bye and left.

"What was that all about?" Kiba asked.

"Shino, why didn't you tell us that Shinji was…" Hinata stopped.

"Even I didn't know that!" Airas whispered to Aurion.

"He's not my cousin okay? He's just someone that wandered into my family. He's not related to me in anyway," Shino responded.

"But…you could have told us sooner…" Kurenai whispered.

The door opened as Airi stepped in. "Guys!"

They all looked. "Airi!" The ninjas ran over to her and hugged her.

"Airi, it's really you!" Hinata cried. She felt tears slide down her cheeks. "I'm so glad that you're safe!"

"Shinji didn't hurt you, did he!" Kiba asked.

"No, no, I'm fine! I'm so happy to see you guys!" She started to cry herself. "Shino! Big brother! Big sister!"

Aurion and Airas looked at her. "…Airi…?"

Shino looked at her as well.

"Shino! Don't you have anything to say!" Naruto exclaimed.

"…I do…" He walked over to her. "…Airi…"

"Yes Shino?" She looked up at him hopefully. He punched her in the jaw.

"SHINO?"


	27. Chapter 26: That's Not Her

**Chapter 26: That's Not Her**

Airi fell backwards and hit the wall. "Ugh!"

"Shino, what the hell's wrong with you?" Naruto shouted.

"Shino, how could you?" Hinata demanded.

"Shino, you bastard!" Kiba punched Shino, but he blocked the hit.

"Why did you hit her!" Sakura asked.

"Sh-Shino?" Airi whispered. "Why?"

Shino pushed them out of his way and grabbed Airi by the hair. "Where is she!"

"Sh-Shino, what're you talking about!" Airi asked, obviously frightened.

"You know what I'm talking about! If you don't tell me, I'll kill you!"

"Shino, stop it!" Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba grabbed him.

Kakashi and Kurenai looked at each other. "…She's…"

Aurion held up his sword to Airi's neck and Airas held up her staff to her chest. "Where is she?"

"You guys too!"

Sasuke looked at Airi. _Are they all that blind?_ "If you don't tell them, they really will kill you."

"Wh-What's going on?" Kiba asked.

"Airi's eyes don't look like that," Shino said. "She has emotion in her eyes! Next time you want to want to use a jutsu like that, give your appearance a _soul_!"

"Hmmph…" Airi smiled. "Give the boy a prize. I never could get emotions right…" With a bright flash, Kitari sat on the floor.

"K-Kitari!"

"What?" she asked.

"What're you doing?" Kurenai asked.

"We thought that Shinji-"

"That was Shinji's plan all along. He never actually meant to give Airi back and I never meant to help you. This is what I was supposed to do! You all fell for it too!"

"Grr!" Shino grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. "You bitch! Listen, I'm not playing games here! If you don't tell me where Airi is, I swear to God that I'll kill you!"

She stared him right into his eyes. "Oh yeah? Well…" She froze. Something about him scared the crap out of her. _H-His eyes! Why…Why do I feel like this!_ "…Okay! Okay! She's in that bottom floor! Please don't kill me!"

"What's Shinji doing to her?"

"He wants to use that book to remove the Garnet from her body!"

"What does that mean!"

Aurion and Airas froze. "WHAT? No! Shino, forget her! We have to get to Airi _right now_!"

He looked at them. "Wh…What's happening?"

"There's no time to explain!" They ran out of the room.

"Aurion?" Kurenai shouted.

"Airas?" Kakashi called out.

"Agh! Dammit!" Shino ran after them.

"Shino, wait for us!" Hinata and Kiba yelled as they ran after their friend.

Kitari smiled. "All according to plan."

"You!" Sasuke hissed as he grabbed Kitari.

"Nice try Sasuke, but not good enough." Kitari appeared in the doorway as the person Sasuke held turned into sand. "I'll be seeing you guys really soon, okay?" She disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What's her game!" Naruto asked.

"That's not important right now! We need to catch up with Shino and them!" Kurenai informed.

"Right!"

**XXXX**

"How much further down can we go!" Kiba asked.

"I don't know!" Hinata answered.

"We're getting close!" Aurion said. "I can feel a strong presence!"

Shino ran without saying a word. _Airi, I hope you're alright._

As soon as they burst into a hallway, Airas stopped them. "Guys, stop!"

"Airas!"

"Look!" She crouched down behind a pillar and pointed to the room below. "Look down there!" They knelt beside her and peered into the lower room.

"What? It's…It's Shinji!" Hinata exclaimed.

"What's he doing?" Kiba asked.

----

"I'm sure by now my loveable traveling band of fools has discovered that Kitari was posing as Airi. No matter." Shinji looked down at Airi. "You, my lovely ill-fated priestess, are going to be one less of a Summon Spirit." He looked at the book he held. "Hmph, this says that the host body has to be twenty one to undergo the process of extracting the Summon Spirit from the body. Let's see, this girl is sixteen right?" He read on. "Oh! How dreadful! It says here that if the host body isn't of age, it will die…" He smiled. "How morbidly wonderful! Time for the extraction process!" He held the book in his left hand and put his right hand on Airi's chest. "Death to the condemned…" He began to chant some words.

----

"I knew it!" Aurion shouted.

"That bastard wants to take Airi's Summon Spirits!" Airas added.

"But what does he want with them?" Hinata asked.

"I have no idea, but we have to stop him!"

"I won't let Airi die!" Shino yelled as he continued down the hall.


	28. Chapter 27: You Can't Win

**Chapter 27: You Can't Win**

"The extraction is almost complete…" Shinji muttered, "…Just a little more…" A red stone began to come through Airi's chest. "Yes, this is it!" He smiled as he touched the stone. "Heh heh…"

"STOP IT!"

A torrent of Kikai bugs shot up from the ground and hit Shinji. "Agh!" He fell backwards, but knocked the stone to the floor. He looked up. "Ugh, dammit! Shino?"

Shino panted heavily. "You will _not_ get away with this." His companions joined him.

"Ha ha…" Shinji got to his feet. "HA HA HA!" He smiled as he wiped blood from his forehead. "Shino, you idiot! You can't stop me, none of you!"

"We can and we will!" Hinata yelled. "We won't allow you to hurt Airi anymore."

"Shino, you just don't get it, do you!" He pointed to Airi. "This girl is your enemy! She means nothing to you!"

"Shut up!" Shino shouted.

"Ha ha, Shino, you disappoint me. I don't know why you're the favorite of Shen when you clearly have no plans to win."

"What…What are you saying!" Kiba asked.

"I don't have to explain myself to any of you. You're not ready for the truth." He smiled at Shino. "So, Shino, what are you going to do now? You came here to rescue your darling Airi, right?"

"That's right you arrogant bastard!"

"Tell me, how do you plan to take her from me? Are you going to…fight me?"

"Whatever it takes Shinji," was Shino's response.

"I see. Then all of you had better come at me. In case you forgot, I'm a rouge ninja; I won't go down so easily. And with the powers I got from Shen, I'm unbeatable."

"Well, we'll see about that!"

"Get ready guys!" Aurion said.

"This is pointless," Shinji said with a light laugh. "I shall show you what true power is…"

**XXXX**

The battle dragged on as Shinji showed no mercy. Bugs where everywhere as Aburame Shino and Aburame Shinji tried to battle it out. Shinji had mastered his Kikai bugs and fought without even giving them orders. They knew what he wanted and they were attacking on their own.

Hinata jumped back. "AAHH!" She threw her kunai knife, but it just brushed Shinji's cheek.

"Ah, you cut me little Miss Hyuga," Shinji said as he wiped the little droplets of blood from his cheek. He smiled. "It's my turn now!" He did a few hand signs and before anyone could blink, there were five clones. "How does Miss Hyuga deal with clones?"

"Oh crap!" Hinata gasped.

"Hinata, look out!" Kiba jumped in to shield her, but received several senbon needles to the back. "ACK!"

"Kiba?" she cried.

"Now's my chance!" Airas whispered to herself. She held up her staff. "I'm sure a nice lightning attack can do the trick…"

"I don't think so," Shinji said as he appeared right in front of her.

"Shinji?" He grabbed her staff, then punched her. "AAH!" She tumbled backwards and hit her head on the wall.

"Hmm, this isn't any fun."

"It will be for me!" Shino yelled. A swarm of his bugs shot out of his hand and went right for Shinji's arm.

"AH?" They dug into his arm. "Sh-Shino!"

"It's over Shinji!"

"…No, it's not." Shino's bugs blasted out of Shinji's hand as he bugs overpowered them. "My Kikai bugs are more powerful and trained than yours are Shino." Shino glared at him. "Look around you Shino. Your companions are near death and you're not doing to well yourself. You can't win this fight, Shino. You _can't_ beat me. It's-" His words were cut off as two shaky hands clasped around his neck. "Wh-What!"

"Y-You're wrong Sh-Shinji! Shino c-can beat y-you!"

Shino looked behind Shinji. "Airi!"

"Hmph, silly little girl!"

A mass of Shinji's bugs began to crawl up Airi's body. "Wh-What! Sh-Shino!"

"Airi?"

"G-GET THEM OFF!" She began to scream as the small bugs made their way up her body. "N-No! Please! Shinji, stop it!" She tried to pull the bugs off, but more kept coming. "AAHH!" They were biting her.

"Shinji!" Shino sent his own bugs to battle Shinji's.

"Shino, it won't work. I told you already that--OOF!" He fell to the ground as Hinata and Airas tackled him.

"Leave her alone!" they yelled.

"Shino, help me!" Airi screamed. He ran to her and began to pull the bugs off. "Shino, they won't come off!"

"ENOUGH!" Shinji yelled. "I won't allow you to interfere anymore! You all will die here and now!" He threw Airas and Hinata off and focused his chakra. "Arrrgh…ULTIMA CHAKRA NO JUTSU!" His chakra shot up from his body, then came crashing back down onto his enemies. The missile like chakra beams hit their targets and knocked them to the ground. Shinji panted heavily. "I…I told you…" He looked at the unconscious bodies, "I told you, you can't win…" He shook his head. "Troublesome idiots." He picked up the garnet and the book from the ground. "I have to go see Shen." He walked off. _Shino, you fool. You never could win against me. I don't know why Shen chose you, the senile bastard. You have no skills. You have no desire to get rid of the Nozomi Clan once and for all and prove that we are the dominate clan. Instead, you chose to fall in love with the enemy. I never believed in that 'Love thy enemy' crap, so why do you? You deserve to die along with those fucking people you call friends…_

**XXXX**

"Hey Shino, wake up! Shino!"

Shino opened his eyes. "Hmm? What?" He sat up.

"You okay?" Hinata asked.

"I think so…" He looked around. "Everyone! How did you-"

"Thank Kitari," Kurenai said.

"Yeah, she saved you guys when we found you collapsed here," Naruto said.

Shino looked at Kitari. "…Kitari…"

"H-Hey, stop lookin' at me like that!" Kitari blushed. "You're welcome, okay?"

"Who's side are you on anyways?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, it's about high time you told us where your loyalty lies," Kakashi added.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said. They gave her blank looks. "I…I guess not. Look, I'm with you guys, okay?"

"Liar!" Naruto yelled. "What was all of that earlier!"

"Look, I had to go get something that belonged to Shinji, okay! The only way I could get it was if he trusted me, and he did!"

"…Oh…" He calmed down.

"I wanna help you guys. Now that I see things a completely new way, I've decided that I can't just stand back and watch while other people suffer. I have to do something. Besides, if the Aburame-Nozomi war spills over to other places, then innocent people with no affiliation with the clans will die."

"That's the first time I've ever heard a rouge ninja say something like that," Kakashi said with a smile.

"Hey, it's true, alright! That's how I feel!"

"You guys! Airi's really pale!" Sakura shouted. "We have to get her to a doctor!"

Kurenai sighed. "Yes, Sakura's right. Not only that, but I think it's time that we return to Konohagakure and discuss everything's that's happened."

"Yes, we still have to go after Shinji," Shino said.


	29. Chapter 28: A Sudden Change

**Chapter 28: A Sudden Change**

"Uh…Oh…" Airi opened her eyes as she felt warm light touch her face. "H-Huh?"

"Airi?" Airas walked over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Aurion walked over as well. "Airi, I'm so glad you're awake."

"Where…Where am I?" she asked as she looked around.

"You're in Konohagakure."

"R-Really? But how did I get here?"

"Well, let's just say we went through hell trying to get you back," Aurion answered.

"Where's everyone else?"

"They had stuff to take care of," Airas responded.

Airi rolled over in her bed. "…He took it…didn't he?"

"What? Who?"

"Shinji. He took my Garnet. The source of my Kaji summon…"

"Airi…"

Tears wet her lashes. "I feel like a piece of me is missing. Kaji was a part of me. I let him down. I couldn't protect him like I said I would. And now…I won't ever see him again…He's gone…"

"Airi, don't worry. As soon as this is all over, we'll help you get another stone of Garnet."

"…Where's Shino?"

"We're not sure."

"…I see." She got out of bed.

"Airi, you shouldn't try to get up yet! You should rest some more!" Airas urged.

"No thanks, I feel fine." She pulled on her top shirt over her small halter top, then pulled on her leggings. "If that's alright with you guys," she slipped her boots on, "I'm going out for a bit." She got up and walked out.

"A-Airi…"

Airi took a deep breath and headed out of the inn. "What now?" She walked through the village with no real destination. "What do I do? Everything's just so…so difficult…" She looked around at the people going about their normal lives. "…How I wish things could just go back to the way they used to be. Why? Why do I have to do this?"

"Airi, is that you?"

She turned around. "Oh, Hinata…"

Hinata ran up to her. "Airi, what're you doing out here? Are you feeling well enough to be up and about?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine!" She smiled. "Thank you for asking. Um, have you seen Shino?"

"Shino? Oh, I haven't seen him this morning, sorry."

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyways." She continued to walk.

"Airi?" Hinata looked down. "How strange. Is she feeling alright?"

Airi sighed as she looked at the ground. "…Sixty one, sixty two, sixty three…"

"What're you doing? Counting your steps?" Kiba appeared next to Airi. "Hey."

"Oh, Kiba…" Akamaru barked as he poked his head out of Kiba's jacket. "Hello Akamaru."

"What're you up to?" Kiba asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm just looking for Shino. Have you seen him?"

"What? Shino? Hmm…Can't say that I have. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him all morning. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Thank you for you time Kiba…" She smiled and headed in the opposite direction.

"You're…welcome? That was weird. I wonder what's up with her...?"

**XXXX**

_Shino…Where are you?_ Airi looked up at the shrine and sighed. "Hopefully this prayer eases my mind." She got up and turned around abruptly, hitting someone. "Ack, I'm so sorry! I can be a bit of a klutz sometimes."

"That goes without saying."

_Sh…Sh…?_ She looked up and there was Shino, obviously smiling at her. "Shino!" She jumped up and hugged him. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"A-Airi…" He blushed a bit.

"Where've you been!"

"Around, that's all." She let go of him. "So uh, why were you looking for me?"

"H-Huh?" She blushed. "I just…I just wanted to…to see you…"

"Oh…okay." They stood silently. "…Would you like to take a walk?"

"Hmm? O-Oh! Yes, sure!" They walked away from the shrine and continued through the busy village. "It's kinda crowded…"

"Well, new people moved here, remember?"

"Huh?"

"Your clan. Remember that you asked if they could stay here for a while?"

"Oh! That's right!" She laughed lightly. "How could I forget?"

"Airi, I'd like to show you something…"

"Really, what?"

"Come with me." He took her hand and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

----

Shino and Airi reappeared in the village mountain. "Here we are."

"Huh? This place?" Airi asked as she looked around. _I remember this place. It's where Shino…_ She shook her head to get rid of the bad memories.

"Airi, look out there." She stood next to him and looked out at the village. "Tell me, what do you see?"

"I see your village, Konohagakure."

"You may see my village, but I see a lot more."

"Hmm?" She looked at him.

"I see innocent people going about their business, unaware that a violent war could come here. I see your people trying to fit in, trying to lead a normal life. I see them hiding from the Aburames of this village, and then I see Nozomi children. They don't know about the war, for they talk and play with Aburame kids. Airi, I see a bright hope for the future. If we can stop this war, then we don't have to worry about the future of our clans. Those kids, they can change things. If they befriend each other, then everything will be okay."

"…I get it now." They looked at each other. "Shino, I'm tired of the way I am."

"What do you mean?"

"The way I act and how I think. This whole time I've thought of nothing but my people. I thought that sacrificing myself was the only way to save them…When I tried to fight back, I had no power. Whenever someone said that I was responsible for the death of my people, I just got so weak. Whenever I remember what I did, I became saddened. I slipped into misery because of those memories. They are a reminder of what I did, always haunting me, never leaving me alone. They torment me, day in and day out. This is my punishment for killing all of those innocent people…"

"Airi, it's not your fault! What happened was-"

"Shino, I can't blame others for my own faults…Have you ever thought about killing yourself just to get peace?"

"What! Airi, you can't mean-"

"I've thought about death so many times when I was little…but then I realized that death is the easy way out and I didn't have the luxury of dying. I hade to atone for my sins…This pain and suffer will haunt me no more though!"

"Airi…?"

"I've always told myself that I wanted to change, and I will! The destruction of my village…it wasn't my fault!"

Shino smiled. _Airi, that's what we've all wanted to hear. It's not your fault._

"I'm gonna change! No longer will I be at the mercy of the past! I'm living for the future now! We're gonna win this battle Shino, and I _will_ become stronger!"

"Airi, that's great. You have my full support."

Airi smiled at him. "Thank you Shino. That's good to know." She paused. "Shino?"

"Yes?"

"Can I…Can I borrow your kunai knife?"

"Huh? Sure, okay." He pulled it out and gave it to her.

"Thank you Shino." She touched the tip of it. "It's so sharp…Perfect."

"Airi?"

"Shino…please remember who I was…for me." She clutched the knife tightly and ran off.

"Airi!" He tilted his head. "What exactly did she mean?" He thought for a moment.

"Have you ever thought about killing yourself just to get peace?"

"Hmm?"

"I've thought about death so many times when I was little"

"…WHAT! Airi, no! Don't take your own life!" He ran up towards the Hokage Faces after her. _Is she crazy! I thought she said that she wanted to change! I didn't think she was serious when she said that she thought about committing suicide! I have to stop her! I can't let her kill herself!_ "Airi!" He ran up on top of the faces and found Airi. "Airi?"

"I have to do this…" She held up the kunai knife. "No more pain, no more suffering…It'll all go away."

"Airi, don't do this!"

"Shino...Don't worry…It'll be okay." She smiled as she grabbed her hair. "I want to change so I can become stronger and protect the people and things I love!" _SLICE!_ "I can't be like this any more…" She held a tuft of her mint green hair in her hand. "I don't want to be weak…I don't want to feel powerless…" And with that, she let go of the hair and the wind carried it off. "Shino, things are gonna be different…" She turned around and looked at Shino. Her now short locks danced in the light breeze. "I swear it." She smiled at him.

"Ah, Airi…" He blushed and smiled back. "You look good with short hair!"

"Thanks…"


	30. Chapter 29: Nosey Friends

**Chapter 29: Nosey Friends**

Airi retied her ribbon on her head. "Shino, I think we should go back now. My brother and sister are probably worried about me."

"Alright," was Shino's response. As they headed back together, Shino couldn't help but keep glancing over at the new shorthaired priestess. She was so…cheery for someone who had just cut her long hair. _Oh great, these feelings are back. Aurion told me to tell her that I love her, but…I'm…scared…_

Airi hummed happily and she walked by Shino's side. "What a nice day…" _Yeah right it's a nice day! I'm as nervous as hell! I wanna tell Shino that I love him, but after what I said to him before, what if he doesn't love me anymore?_ "I'm staying at that inn over there."

"Oh, okay." They ran across the street and into the inn.

"Airi, where have you been!" Airas exclaimed. "You--!"

Aurion came into the lobby. "Airi, you there baby sis?" He froze as he looked at Airi. "…You…"

Airi titled her head to one side. "What?"

"What did you do to you hair?" Airas and Airi shouted. "It was long and pretty and you just cut it like that?"

"Hey, she's still pretty," Shino whispered.

"You guys, calm down! I loved my hair when it was long, but I need a change, so I cut it," Airi responded calmly.

"Yeah, Airi was acting a bit strange this morning."

Airi, Shino, Airas, and Aurion looked at the lobby entrance to see Hinata and Kiba walking in. "Hinata? Kiba?"

"Oh, hi--!" Hinata and Kiba stopped short as soon as they saw Airi. "Airi, what did you do? Your hair! It's-"

"Can all of you guys just calm down? It's nothing, okay? I just thought that…I'd, you know, try a new look."

"She's still herself, guys," Shino finally said. "She's just a bit different now. She changed."

"Yeah, it's no big deal."

Aurion pulled Shino aside. "He, kid, did you tell her yet?"

"Tell her what?" he asked.

"That you love her!"

"G-Give me some time, okay?"

"Shino! Come _on_! Quit being a little sissy boy!"

"I'm not being a sissy boy!"

"Then tell her!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Ugh! Teenagers get on my nerves sometimes! This is why I'm twenty two!"

"Screw you!" Shino hissed.

As Airi watched her brother and secret crush, Hinata tapped her shoulder. "Hinata?"

"Airi, I know you love Shino," Hinata said.

"Wha! Blunt much?"

"You should tell him!"

"What? Here and now?"

"Why not?"

"No! I can't!" She looked at Kiba who walked over to Shino. "I wonder what they're talking about…"

"Focus!" Airas hit Airi on the head.

"Oww! That hurt!" Airi cried.

"Sis, look, we know that you have feelings for Shino."

"A-Airas! Even you? _You_ of all people?"

"Sh-Shut up! I care about your feelings to ya know!"

"Airi, tell him!" Hinata urged.

While the girls were busy talking, Kiba nudged Shino. "So when are you and Airi gonna start dating?"

"Kiba, you too!" Shino asked.

"They won't! Shino's not man enough," Aurion said.

"Gah!" Shino rubbed his head. "You people--"

"--are so nosey!" Airi said to Hinata and Airas. "You're invading other people's love lives!"

"Airi, we care about you and we want you to be happy," Hinata said.

"That's what--"

"--they all say!" Shino exclaimed. "You just want an excuse--"

"--to stalk us and watch us kiss!" Airi pointed out.

"So?" Kiba and Aurion said. "What's--"

"--your point?" Hinata and Airas asked. "look, why don't you two just--"

"--go out for once!" And with that, Kiba and Aurion pushed Shino back. Airas and Hinata also pushed Airi back. _BAM!_ Airi and Shino collided into each other head on. "Oops…"

"I'm sorry," Shino said as he helped Airi up.

"It's not your fault," Airi said as she dusted off her skirt.

"Uh, l-look," Shino began as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I was just wonderin' i-if you'd, I dunno like to…uh…go…go out with me…tonight…" He turned a bright red.

"Y-You wanna t-take me out t-tonight?" Airi asked. She looked up, then down. "U-Uh…okay, s-sure, I'll go with y-you." She blushed.

"Huh? R-Really?" He looked at her optimistically.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Okay, then I'll pick you u-up later t-t-tonight…" He looked away. "So be ready by six."

"I will…"

"G-Good…" They both went their separate ways as their friends laughed.

"This was too easy!" Aurion said.

Hinata giggled. "But it was fun!"


	31. Chapter 30: Awkward Date

**Chapter 30: Awkward Date **

Airi sighed hopelessly as her sister and Hinata dressed her up. "This is too much guys!" She tossed off the fancy dress and put her regular clothes on. "I look like a clown!" She wiped her heavy make-up off. "Besides, it's not like Shino and I are going on a _date_ date!"

"Are you sure about that?" Airas asked slyly.

"Yes!"

"But Airi, you can't wear the same old thing!" Hinata informed.

"Fine, fine! But I'm not putting anything fancy on!" She tossed her top shirt off and removed her leggings. "There, happy?"

"It's a start," Airas said with a smirk.

There was a knock on the door. "O-Oh my God! I can't do this!" She ran into the bathroom.

"It'll be alright Airi! Just keep that transmitter with you and you can keep in touch with Airas and me!" Hinata said reassuringly.

"Airi, don't be like this!" Airas tried to open the bathroom door. "Airi?" She pulled on the knob. "Airi, open the door so you can go on your little _date_ with Shino."

"No! I'm not coming out!"

A small vein popped out on her head. "Airi, don't keep your _boyfriend_ waiting!"

"Screw you!"

"AAHH! That's it missy! Open this goddamn door!"

"Make me!"

"Oh please don't fight!" Hinata cried.

----

"Why isn't she answering the door?" Aurion asked.

"Maybe her fear of bugs kicked in again and she hates me…again," Shino said.

"No, I think she's over her fear of bugs."

"You're nervous Shino, I can tell," Kiba said. "Just relax, Aurion and I will keep contact with you by the transmitter we-" _CRASH!_ "What was that?"

"Get out!"

Airi tumbled out of the room and slammed into Shino. "Oww…" She gasped. "Oh my gosh! Shino, I'm so sorry!" Aurion and Kiba jumped behind two chairs.

"It's alright," Shino said as they got up. _This isn't a real date. R-Right! We're just going as friends…right? _

"W-Well, let's go!" She laughed lightly to shake off her apprehension. They walked out of the inn, the atmosphere around them tense. "S-So, Shino, can I asked why you um, invited me out?"

"I was forced to against my will," was Shino's mumbled reply.

"Excuse me? Did you just say you were 'forced'?"

"No," he said casually as if he really didn't say that.

"Oh…" They walked nervously to the restaurant and sat at their table.

Shino, what're you doing? whispered Shino's transmitter.

"Huh?"

Don't just sit there like a rock you idiot! Talk to her! 

"Fine, fine!" He cleared his throat. "How have you been lately Airi?"

"Hmm? How have I been lately? Good, I suppose."

Good you suppose! whispered Airi's transmitter. What kinda answer is that! You should be more enthusiastic. 

"Okay…" She smiled at Shino. "What I meant to say, uh, Shino is that…" She took a deep breath. "I've been wonderful!" She made her eyes twinkle.

He sat there, a little confused. _That was weird…_

"Is something wrong?"

"N-No, nothing at all. I'm just…I'm just trying to get used to your new hair cut!"

"Oh?"

"Y-Yeah. I've known you with longer hair for a long time, so I might need a little time to adjust."

"Okay…" They looked around anxiously.

Say something you loser! 

"…Wa…Waiter, where's the food?" Airi shouted. Everyone looked at her.

You dummy! 

Shino gave her a curious look. "Uh…Never mind."

"S-Sorry Shino…" She looked away.

Shino, are you a man or are you a sissy! 

"Piss off," Shino hissed into the transmitter.

We're the ones trying to help you, so be grateful! 

"How are you helping?"

Look out the window behind Airi and see! 

Shino looked up and froze. _Wh-What the hell?_ "What the hell is wrong with you guys!"

Just do it, you bug freak! 

He growled to himself. _Th-Those idiots!_

"Shino, is something wrong?" Airi asked.

"N-No, of course not." They stared down at the plates of food finally set before them. _I can't believe this but here goes…_ "Airi, listen…I…I have some things that I would like to say…"

She looked at him and froze. "L-Like wh-what?"

He sighed. "Airi…You've been through so much…I feel as if your suffering is my fault. Because of my clan, you lost the people that you loved. What's worse, you were blamed for it. I'm so sorry that I made you suffer."

"Shino…"

"You came to Konohagakure to better yourself, but you only got heartache instead. Then you went through all of this crap with Shinji and your uncle…And before that, your sister tried to…" He stopped himself.

"…Shino, please. I've learned to deal with this pain. But now things are gonna get better, Don't blame yourself. We all make mis-"

"I'm sorry!"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you."

She looked at him. _Shino…So you do care…_

"Airi, I care so much about you…and I'm sure you feel the same about me. I didn't understand this before, but I'm learning now. I'm getting better…"

"Oh…I…I've always…"

"From now on, I won't let any harm come to you…" She began to tear up. "I…" He hesitated, then twitched. "I…n-need you…"

_I'm gonna tell him how I feel!_ "Shino, I have to tell you that-"

He twitched again. "I…oh God…I w-w-want you…"

"Shino!"

"…GAH!" He pounded his head on the table. "How can you expect me to say _that_!"

She tilted her head, a baffled look plastered on her face. "Eh? Wh-What are you talking about Shino?" She touched his head. "Shino?"

He looked up miserably. "…Feh…" Voices from the transmitter screamed into his ear, but he couldn't understand them. He looked back at the window. "…I can't see…"

Shino! Tell my sister to move her fat head! 

Aurion, that's mean! How can you say that about your sister!"

Shut it Kiba! Shino, do as I say! 

_Oh God, someone shoot me!_ "Airi, can you move your head please?"

"What?"

"I can't see the window."

"The window? Huh?" She moved.

"Thank you." He fixed his glasses. "Let's see…"

Say it! 

"But…"

Say it! If you don't, that means you're gay!"

"What!" He shook his head in hopelessness.

"Shino, did you mean what you said earlier?" She looked down, feeling a bit flustered.

"Oh yeah, I meant it…S-Sweet…Sweetcheeks…"

Airi stopped smiling and looked up. "Excuse me? Did you just…Did you just call me 'sweetcheeks' Shino?" They sat quietly for a moment. "That…" She burst out in laughter. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever hear! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She held her stomach. "I can't believe you just said that!" Tears formed in her eyes from the amusement. "I-I--HAHAHA--I'm s-sorry! I-I don't mean to--HAHAHAHA--laugh! It's just that…Buh…b-buh…BWHAHAHAHA!" She pounded her hand on the table. "You've been around my brother waaaay too much!"

"I'm gonna kill you Aurion…" Shino murmured into the transmitter.

"OWW!" Airi hit her head on the table as she grabbed her knee. "What the hell was that!"

He looked up at her. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Something just…hit my knee, that's all…" She looked under the table and found Airas and Hinata. "What're you guys doing under there! And who the hell hit me!"

"That was me and I had a good reason too!" Airas hissed. "Don't laugh at Shino! At least he's trying unlike you!"

"You evil person! And you dragged Hinata under there too? Geez, Hinata, I'm sorry."

"That's alright," Hinata said with a cheerful smile. "I wanna help."

"Ugh, fine. What do you two propose I do, hmm?"

"Tell Shino you wanna _do_ him!" Airas replied.

"Foul witch!" Airi pulled her foot back, then threw the kick.

Shino's eyes widened. "OWWWWW!"

"Sh-Shino!"

"You missed!" Airas called out from under the table.

"Oh my God! Shino, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kick you! It was an accident!"

"It's alright, I've felt worse." _Damn, that was some kick! That hurt!_

"But I-"

"It's okay! Stop apologizing."

She sighed and put her head down. "S-Sorry…Oops…"

Shino looked out of the window and saw Aurion and Kiba fighting. _What're they doing!_ Aurion pushed Kiba against the glass, right behind Airi. "U-Uh, I'm suddenly full! Do you wanna leave now?"

"Oh, yes! I mean, okay!" They got up and walked out…Well, actually, they ran.

**XXXX**

"Airi, I'm sorry about dinner," Shino sighed as they stopped at the park.

"Oh, no, I'm the one that's sorry. I kicked you," Airi said sadly. They sat on a bench and sighed. "Wow…Things have sure changed."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't think I would get to live another year, but I guess I was wrong."

"But…that's a good thing. No one should have to sacrifice their own life like that."

"I know, you're right…But who would've thought that I'd meet people like you, Hinata, and Kiba? I'm really thankful." She smiled. "I bet if my clan allowed its people to become ninjas, we'd be really good. Ninjas of the mystic arts!"

"That would be cool."

She looked down. "Shino, when I said that things have changed…I…I wasn't just talking about the things and people around us. I meant…us." He looked at her. "Shino, our relationship has changed so much."

"In…In a good way or bad way? Has it…taken a turn for the worst?"

"No. It has developed into something…something very…" she looked at him, "beautiful." They looked right into each other's eyes. "…Shino…" As they leaned in closer, the world suddenly appeared to be moving in slow motion. "…I…I think I…"

_SNAP!_ "AAAAHHH!" Hinata, Airas, Kiba, and Aurion came crashing out of the tree above Shino and Airi.

"Wh-What the fu-" The group of spies fell on top of the lovebirds.

"Oww! My head!" Aurion shouted.

"Get yer ass out of my face Aurion!" Kiba yelled.

"Airas, you're crushing me!" Hinata cried.

"So now you're calling me fat!" Airas hissed.

"KYAA!" Airi yelled. "Sh-Shino?"

"Ugh…" Shino looked up and the first thing he saw was Airi's white underwear. "Oh shit…"

"SHINO YOU PERVERT! Get your face out from between our sister's legs!" Airas and Aurion yelled. They grabbed Shino and tossed him aside like a rag doll. "Airi, are you okay! Are you traumatized!"

"I-I'm fine! What're you guys doing here anyway!" Airi was blushing furiously.

"W-We, um…W-Well, funny story…"

"You ruined my night!" She began to beat them up.

Hinata helped Shino to his feet. "Are you alright Shino?"

"I-I'm fine…" He was blushing uncontrollably.

"You're blushing!" she giggled.

"Kn-Knock it off…"

"AGH! I can't believe you guys!" Airi stormed towards Hinata and Shino. "Excuse us Hinata." She grabbed Shino's arm. "Let's get out of here."

**XXXX**

"Agh, Airi, I'm sorry about all of this. I didn't want this night to turn out like this," Shino said as he rubbed his head. "A-And…I didn't mean to, um…fall between…"

"I-It's in the past now," Airi said with a small blush as she adjusted her skirt. "So, h-how did you want this night to turn out?"

"H-Huh? How did I…? W-Well, I wanted to tell you that…" He looked around. "That…"

"Well, this is my inn," she said as they stopped in front of the quiet inn.

"Airi, I want to tell you that-"

She put her finger to his lips. "You can tell me later Shino. Despite that problem earlier, I had fun tonight." She placed a small, shy kiss on his lips. "Good night…Shino…" She smiled, then wandered inside.

"G-Good night…" He sighed. "I didn't get to say what I wanted to tell her but…" He touched his lips, then smiled. "But I'll settle for that…"


	32. Chapter 31: Teach Me Aurion!

**Chapter 31: Teach Me Aurion!**

"Ugh, Aurion? What do you want?" Shino asked as soon as he saw Aurion at his door.

"What kinda crappy greeting is that?" Aurion shook his head. "Look, I'm here to teach ya all the fine points of getting women!"

"What?"

"You were a total mess last night with my sister! You froze up and stuff, so I took it upon myself to teach you what to do!"

"And what did I do to deserve such a punishment?"

"Hardy-har-har kid. Let's go! We have a lot of work to do today!" He grabbed Shino's hand and pulled him out of the apartment.

"Work?"

"Yep! I'm a professional at this, so leave it to me!" They stood in the busy village streets. "Okay, look, the first thing I'll teach ya is how to recognize how to tell a single woman from one already in a relationship."

"How do you do that?" Shino looked away. "Wait, why would I wanna know that? I'm already, you know, in love with someone…"

"Silence, this requires concentration!" He scanned the area, looking closely into the eyes of the women. "Okay, see that girl over there in the blue kimono?"

"Yeah."

"She's taken."

"How do you know?"

"Look at her eyes. There's a certain look in her eyes that screams 'I have a boyfriend'. Alright, see that girl over there in the brown shorts?" Shino nodded. "She's free."

"Okay. It's the eyes right?"

"You go it. Let's move on." They continued down the streets. "Know I'm gonna show you how you pick up women."

"Aurion, I don't want to-"

"Whoa buddy, that girl over there is fiiiiiiiine!" He leaned over to Shino. "Watch this." He smirked and walked over to the woman. "Hey sweetheart, you're really cute. How about you and me go somewhere nice, huh?"

"Get lost," She said.

"Aw, come on, playin' hard to get is no fun!"

"Back off jerk!" She slapped him, then walked off.

"Oww, forget you then." He walked back to Shino.

"Nice job, you were so smooth."

"Shut up!"

"Listen, I don't wanna learn how to pick up women or anything like that! I know what I'm gonna do, so just leave me alone."

"Oh, I see. You wanna know how to confess your love! I get it."

"Aurion-"

"Alright…That chick over there! Listen Shino, I'm gonna show you how to tell a girl that you love her and mean it." He ran over to the other woman. "Ah, excuse me, miss?"

She turned around. "Oh? Yes?"

"I've seen you around a couple of times and I…um…think you're really pretty."

She blushed. "Oh my…Thank you."

"I…I think it was love at first sight because I…I'm in love with you."

She gasped. "You love me! W-Well, I um…" She smiled.

"I know that sounds stupid, but that's how I feel. W-Would you do me the honor of…uh…going on a date with me?"

She grabbed his hands. "Of course I will!"

He turned to Shino and smiled. "See Shino? That's how you do it!"

"Excuse me!" the woman shouted. "So I was just some show and tell object!" She slapped him. "You're a horrible man!" She ran off crying.

"Sorry! But I'm actually taken!" he shouted after her.

"You're taken?" Shino asked.

"Yeah."

"By whom?"

"By someone…Anyway, now that you know how you should confess your feelings, let's go find Airi!"

"What!"

**XXXX**

"Aurion!" Shino asked as he blushed lightly, "Why…Why are we at the _women's bath_?"

"My baby sis is here!" Aurion said with a smirk.

"But we can't go in there!"

"Okay, fine, fine! Let's go around back." They walked to the back of the building. "Oh, a ladder!" he said as he pointed to the ladder. "Let's climb up."

"Aurion, I'm beginning to think that you're just doing this to spy on girls."

"…What's life without love Shino? Tell me that." They climbed to the top. "Aah, we can look down thorough here." They peered down from the glass into the room below them. "Hey…"

----

"This is really nice," Airi said.

"Yeah, it reminds me of the herbal bath houses back home," Airas agreed.

"I'm glad you guys like it!" Kurenai said with a smile.

"I try not to come here a lot cuz then I don't want to leave," Sakura said with a giggle as she sank in deeper.

"It's very relaxing in here," Hinata said with a dreamy sigh. "So, um, Airi, are you and Shino together yet?"

"Wh-What!" Airi sat up.

"Yeah, how are things with my student, Shino?" Kurenai asked with a wink.

"Guys…" She blushed. "Do we have to talk about that now?"

"C'mon, tell us!" Sakura said.

"Ah…N…Not yet…"

"Not yet? You guys are taking way to long! I'm mean, Shino's _seventeen _already!" Sakura said. "I would at least think you guys hooked up before he turned seventeen."

"Does it matter? My birthday's in May, so it's not too far off…" She shook her head. "That's no important!" She looked back at Hinata. "And what about you Hina-chan? What about you and Naruto?"

"Me and…Naruto? W-Well…" She looked away.

"I'd say things are going great between you two," Sakura said.

"Yeah, we've seen you two together a lot," Airas added.

"You guys look cute together," Airi said happily.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you, Airi," Hinata confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that charm you made for me. It was a courage charm."

"Hinata, I meant to tell you that the first few charms I made when I came to this village never worked."

"What!"

"I was still perfecting my skills! You developed your relationship with Naruto on your own. It was your own desire that gave you courage. It was all you Hina-chan."

She smiled. "Thank you Airi!" They both hugged.

Airas looked away, then smiled herself. _Airi has made some truly wonderful friends…_

----

Aurion leaned forward as he began to drool. "Kurenai…"

"Aurion, you're shifting your weight when you lean forward! When that happens, you apply more pressure onto this glass! It's not very strong and it could break!" Shino hissed. He looked back down. "…Airi…"

"Kuuuuuuuuuuuuurenai!" He leaned forward even more.

"Aurion, don't-" _CRASH!_ The glass shattered and the two plummeted into the room.

"KYAAAAH!" The girls screamed. "What happened?"

Shino hit the water, then quickly sat up. "Oww, damn you Aurion!" He looked up.

"Sh-Shino…" Airi said.

"Erm!" He froze. "A-Airi, I…Aurion he…we…Y-You don't understand, look…uh…"

She held on tighter to her towel. "…AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She ran off.

"Airi, wait! I can explain! It was Aurion's fault! He dragged me into this!"

"Shino! Aurion! You perverts!" the other girls screamed.

"Hey ladies," Aurion said casually. "You're lookin' good."

"Aurion, you're dead!" Airas screamed.

"Oh God, Airas! You're here too!" He started to brush his tongue. "No! I just flirted with my sister!"

"And so are you Shino!" She started to crack her knuckles. "You're finished!"


	33. Chapter 32: I Remember

**Chapter 32: I Remember**

"_Hello! Who are you?" He remained unresponsive. "Oh? You don't talk much, do you? Well, that's okay! My name's Airi! It's nice to meet you! What're you doing out here in the forest?"_

"…_I'm observing the many species of bugs there are here," he finally said._

"_Bugs?"_

**X-X-X-X**

Airi shot up in her bed and grasped for someone that wasn't there. "Shino!...Oh…" She looked out of the window and noticed that the sun was setting. _That's right, I closed my eyes a bit cuz I was tired…_

Airas and Aurion looked at her. "Eh? Sis, you okay? You just shouted out 'Shino'."

"I-I did!" She blushed. "N-No I didn't!"

Aurion smirked. "Yeah you did! You looked like you wanted to hug someone and you yelled," he cleared his throat and made a girly voice, "Shino! Marry me!"

"I didn't say that!" She threw her pillow at him. "Airas, what did I say!"

"You yelled for Shino," Airas answered truthfully.

"Oh…" Aurion kept smirking. "Wipe that stupid smirk off your ugly face!"

He stopped. "Airi, that's so cold, even for you." He got up and left.

She stuck out her tongue. "That's what you get! Besides, I'm still mad at you for dragging Shino to the woman's bath!"

"Were you having a bad dream or what?' Airas asked.

"Dream?" She thought for a moment. "It…It was more like a memory…"

"A memory?" she repeated.

"Yeah, from a long time ago."

"Airi, didn't you meet Shino months ago? You couldn't have known him that long, could you?"

"I don't know." She headed over to the door.

"Wait, aren't you going to eat something? Aurion just made dinner!"

"I'm not hungry."

"Wh-Where are you going?"

"Out!" She left. "She doesn't need to know everything." _Now where would I find Shino?_ She ran to the many places that she used to find Shino, but couldn't find him. "Where is he? This isn't like last time. It's as if he isn't even in the village! Shino, where are you? I…I need to tell you something…"

----

Shino stood in the knee high field alone as the breeze tickled his nose. "That night I went out with Airi didn't go as planned and then Aurion screwed me over. When can I tell her that I have feelings for her?" The setting sun colored the sky pink and orange. "I wonder where she is now…?" A butterfly landed on his sleeve. "Oh, hello." He studied the butterfly closely. "Hmm? A new breed? It's really pretty…I wonder if this guy's all alone." _…Alone…I know what that's like…_ As if to answer his question, thousands of little butterflies escaped from the grass and into the air. "Oh, wow!" He watched them rise up and fly away. Something green caught his left eye. "What?" He quickly turned and found a beautiful girl walking through the cloud of butterflies with an amazed look on her face. "…Airi…"

_Huh? Shino?_ Airi looked at him and smiled.

He ran over to her. "Airi, what're you doing here?"

"I came to find _you_!" She hugged him. "Shino." They held each other quietly for a moment. "…Shino…have we met before?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at her.

"Like before, when we were…smaller…"

"I don't think so…"

"…I think we did…" She began to think back. _I have to remember…I want to know who that boy was…He was so much like Shino that it had to have been him…Shino!_ She let go of Shino and looked up at him. "I was right, it was you."

"Hmm?"

"I met you ten years ago…when we were seven…"

"Airi…"

"I…I remember that day so clearly now…" She smiled at him. "If you can't remember, then I'll remember for you." She took his hand and led him over to a tree. They sat down and stared off at the sky. "It's so pretty…I've never really had time to stop and look at the sky when the sun started to set. I was too worried about everything." They both leaned against the tree. The sun was setting, bathing the sea in a golden hue. The sky blazed with shades of scarlet and vermilion. Without knowing, they both let out a sigh. She looked over at him, her hair dancing in the breeze. "Okay Shino, let me tell you what I remember…Let me share with you…our memory…"

_**XXXX**_

"_Airi!"_

"_Airi, where are you!"_

"_We said that you can't hide in the forest like this!"_

"_Airi!"_

_Airi giggled as she heard her siblings' voices trail back to their village. "Hee hee, they'll never find me! Even if they said that we can't hide in the forest, I said I wanted to play extreme hide-and-seek!" She could hear the harmonious sound of the morning song of the birds. "Wow, it's so wonderful this morning! I don't know why, but I feel like today's a very special day!" She looked back towards her village. "…They won't mind if I go take a walk…" She turned around and headed deeper into the forest. "So very pretty…" She found a nice clearing and decided to sit. "I don't want to leave this spot!" She closed her eyes for a bit, then opened them. "…No one else seems to know about this place…" She stopped scanning the area when she spotted a boy not to far from her. "A boy?" His face remained hidden behind his sunglasses. "How odd…" He seemed to be looking at her. "…I'm gonna go see him up close!" She walked closer to him. "Hello! Who are you?" He remained unresponsive. "Oh? You don't talk much, do you? Well, that's okay! My name's Airi! It's nice to meet you! What're you doing out here in the forest?"_

"…_I'm observing the many species of bugs there are here," he finally said._

"_Bugs?" He nodded. "Why would you want to look at bugs?"_

"…_It's my…hobby…"_

"_Hobby? That's a uh…unique hobby. My hobby is charm making!" She rubbed her head. "But I'm terrible at it. My parents scold me for not doing the simplest of charms right." She shook her head. "This place is pretty huh?"_

"_What? Oh…yes…"_

"_It sure is. This is my first time here!"_

"…_I've been here many times…My village…isn't too far from here…"_

"_Oh! Mine isn't either! I was playing with my big brother and my big sister, so that's how I ended up here!" There was an awkward moment of silence. "So…um…do you wanna…play with me?"_

_He looked at her. "Play…with you?"_

"_Yeah, c'mon!" She jumped to her feet. "It'll be fun!"_

"_I don't know…"_

_Airi pulled him up. "Let's play! I might never see you again and I'd like to know that I have a friend in a different village!" _

_He looked at her curiously. "…Alright…"_

_**XXXX**_

"…Remember now Shino?" Airi asked.

Shino's eyes widened. "…I…remember…I remember that day too…"

"That's wonderful Shino!" She got up and dusted off her skirt. "Hey Shino?"

"Yes?"

She looked back at him and smiled. "Would you like to…" she held out her hand, "…go play with me?"

He looked at her hand, then her. _…Airi…_ "…Sure, I'd like to."

"Hee hee! Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him. "We've got the rest of the night! Let's make the most of it!" They both smiled and began to laugh.


	34. Chapter 33: I Love You

**Chapter 33: I Love You **

Airi wiped the sweat from her brow and fell backwards onto the soft grass. "Phew, I'm tired!"

Shino lay next to her. "Giving up…already?" He tried to regain his breath.

"No! But we've just been playin' around for hours now!" She sat up. "I can handle it though. I've got enough energy for two!"

"A ninja knows how to control his chakra so he can have tons of energy."

"Chakra shmakra! I rely on pure energy! It all comes down to whether you have energy or not!" She pulled him to his feet. "C'mon Shino!"

"I'm coming!" She pulled him along.

"I found this really cool place here the other day." They stopped at a pristine lake. "Here we are! Check out that lake!"

"It's nice."

Airi watched Shino as he stared at the crystal blue water. _…I'm gonna tell him. But first…_ She quietly walked behind him. "Shino?" He looked at her. "Hee hee!" She pushed him backwards into the water.

"Ack!" Shino broke through the surface of the water. "Airi! What was that for?"

"Nothing."

He jumped as he turned around and found Airi in the water with him. "A-Airi?"

She smiled at him. "Are you mad?"

He looked into her glowing emerald eyes. _Airi is…such a wonderful person. I can't even begin to describe her…I…I love her…for every reason in the world. _"…Airi…I have something that I need to tell you."

She stopped smiling. "Huh?"

"It's…something that I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now. You see…"

"Shino wait!"

"What?"

"I…have something that I need to tell you too. May I go first?" He nodded. "Thank you. Shino…our clans have always hated each other for as long as I can remember. No one has ever told me why though. But as I watch my people and your people live together without a single grievance in this village, I know that this hatred is stupid and meaningless. It's obvious to me now that in time, this hatred is going to go away. I think they're starting to see that they're exactly like each other. They're all people." She smiled. "A while back though, what I did would have been considered the worst thing possible by my people. Shino, would you…would you like to know what I did?" He nodded again. "Shino I…I fell in love with you."

"Wh-What?"

"Shino…I love _you_!" She hugged him. "I love you so much that I couldn't bear keeping it in anymore. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I've said to you and for everything I've done to you. I don't care about anything anymore but you and my love for you!" She was almost in tears.

"Airi, that's okay because not for moment did I ever stop loving you."

She looked at him. "Sh-Shino?"

"I've always cared for you. I've never doubted my love for you."

Her lower lip quivered. "Sh…SHINO!" She hugged him tighter as tears streamed down her face. "Shino, I don't want to be away from you anymore. I don't want to be so distant!"

He rested his head on hers. "You don't have to be. I don't want to lose you ever again. We're gonna get through this fight _together_." They looked at each other, time coming to a complete stop.

"Shino I…" She stopped. There was no need for words at that moment. Airi touched her lips to Shino's, gentle as the brush of a butterfly's wing. To her surprise, it was Shino who deepened the kiss, pressing his lips more firmly against the priestess's and holding it for quite some time. Airi was more than happy to return the favor. Timidly at first, but more confident when she met no resistance. She was a bit startled when she found Shino's arms wrapped tightly, but softly, around her waist. They held each other in the cool water for a while.

"…That…wasn't bad," Shino said, mostly to himself when he broke the kiss.

Airi giggled. "Thanks, I think…"

He smiled. "That's not what I meant. I didn't mean you."

"Oh…Shino…Can I see you without your sunglasses for once? You always have them on and I've only seen you without them maybe three times or so."

"…Alright." He took them off.

"That's better. I'd like to look into the eyes of my…lover." They kissed each other again.


	35. Chapter 34: Airi's Thoughts

**Chapter 34: Airi's Thoughts**

Airi stood at Shino's door in front of Shibi. "Um, good morning Mr. Aburame." She smiled and blushed a little.

"Hmm? Are you a friend of Shino's?" Shibi asked.

"W-Well, sorta…" She blushed even more.

He looked at her crimson face. "…I see…" He smiled. "You're…a Nozomi, aren't you?"

She stopped smiling and looked down. "Uh, yes."

"…What's your name?"

"…Airi…Nozomi Airi. I'm one of three Holy Guides of my clan, the priestess, Tengoku Taiga…"

"So you're a very important person in your clan."

"…Yes sir."

He smiled again. "You don't have to be so tense. Even though you and I are from opposing clans, it doesn't matter to me." She looked up hopefully at him.

"Good morning Airi." Shino came to the door. "Excuse me dad." He walked out to Airi's side. "We'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay."

"Let's go Airi."

"Sure thing Shino," Airi said. She turned back to Shibi. "…Thank you so much."

"Hmm? You're welcome. Please take care of my son," Shibi told her.

She grinned. "Yes sir! I will!" She bowed courteously and then followed Shino.

_Love really is a beautiful thing._

_It's often found in an unlikely place._

_My love is like that._

_I found love in a person that is known as the enemy of my clan._

_But he's not an enemy._

_He's an amazing person and he loves me just as much._

Airi and Shino walked thorough the quiet village streets. Airi munched on a rice ball and said, "It's kinda empty out here this morning."

"Yeah, it is," Shino replied. She glanced over at him, then smiled.

_A relationship is different for everyone._

_My relationship with Shino is unlike that of so many others._

_When we walk, that's all we do._

_We walk._

_We don't hold hands or blush and giggle all the time._

_We're not like that._

_We like it better when we can just walk._

"I wonder how Kiba and Hinata have been..." Airi wondered aloud to herself.

"They're alright," Shino said, answering her question.

"I've been thinking a lot about Hinata though. I hope things are going well between her and Naruto…"

_We're not ones to talk about sweet nothings to each other._

_We'd rather talk about other things like our friends._

_I guess we both think that romantic talk is kinda cheesy._

_Just talking normally works fine._

_Lovers or not, we're still friends no matter what._

_Our friendship just changed into something else._

Airi and Shino sat down by a tree in the forest and just observed their surroundings quietly. A small bug crawled on Shino's hand and he looked at it closely.

Airi looked over. "What kinda bug is that?"

"…Looks like a rare species of bee…This species is endangered…" It flew away. "Well, we didn't really come here to look at bugs…"

"That's alright Shino. I'm over that now. I'm not afraid of bugs anymore." He looked at her, then put his arm around her shoulders.

_I don't know many couples that just like to sit quietly._

_Shino and I do that._

_The stillness is peaceful to us._

_I used to be a loud person, but I guess my time with Shino has changed that._

_I like it though._

_Being able to just sit is not as easy as it seems._

_Besides, the day is beautiful._

_Why ruin it by talking so much?_

_I like it when we just sit._

They both let out a relaxed sigh and closed their eyes. It was so peaceful to them. The low buzzing of bugs and the chirping of birds were like a chorus. When they both opened their eyes, Shino turned to Airi and kissed her. She threw her arms over his shoulders and he wrapped his around her waist.

_The tranquility makes our love all the better._

_It might seem weird, but it's not._

_We sit quietly, then Shino puts his strong arms around me._

_I like that feeling._

_I feel so safe in his arms._

_And when we kiss, it feels like it's the first time._

_It's a tender kiss._

"Shino, we're a lot different than other people," Airi whispered between the kiss.

"I know," Shino responded. "But it doesn't matter."

"I agree. We shouldn't have to be like everyone else…I love you Shino."

"I love you too Airi."

_Shino is always so warm and gentle when I'm in his arms._

_His kisses are always so soft and sweet._

_We're not like other people._

_They might think we're weird but…_

_But who cares._

_Our love isn't based on them._

_Shino is the best thing that ever happened to me._

_I'm so glad he came into my life._

_And that's why I love him!_


	36. Chapter 35: A Step Forward

**Chapter 35: A Step Forward**

"Okay everyone, let's focus here!" Airas shouted. "We came here to discuss the matters at hand, remember?"

"Oh, sorry," Kakashi said.

"What's the point? How are we supposed to know where to go from here?" Kiba asked.

"Do we even have a clue as to where Shinji might be?" Sasuke asked.

"Where's Kitari?" Hinata asked.

"Stop asking so many damn questions at once!" Airas shouted.

"When we came back here, she said she had some business to take care of," Kurenai said, not paying attention to Airas.

"Is she still gonna be considered an enemy?" Naruto asked.

"Or a good person?" Sakura added. "I mean, she's a rouge ninja after all…"

"Our best bet right now would be to find Kitari," Aurion said.

"She's spent the most time with Shinji, so that's a good idea," Airas agreed after calming down. She looked over at Airi. "Airi, what're you doing?"

Airi was hunched over her cards doing something. "What?"

"What're you up to."

"I'm adding the Three Universes to my cards," Airi replied.

"What! That's a forbidden power!" Airas shouted.

"Airi, the Three Universes are impossible. No one has mastered them," Aurion said.

"What are the Three Universes?" Shino asked.

Airi held up her incomplete cards. "They're these little circles on my cards. The colors represent the different Universes. I have the Blue Moon Universe, The Red Sun Universe, and Gaia!" She smiled.

"Eh? Gaia? Universe?" Naruto asked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think none of us know," Sakura said bluntly.

"It's a Nozomi thing," Kakashi said.

"Remember, Yosaku taught us this," Airi said to her siblings. "_He_ was able to master this."

"Yosaku?" Hinata whispered. "Wasn't that the guy from the Nozomi village? And didn't he run away when…?"

"Airi, do you think you can master that?" Airas asked.

"Sure!" She finished etching the charms onto her cards. "I have complete confidence in my skills now!"

_Wow, she's really a different person now…_ Airas and Aurion smiled.

"I'm glad to see you're still alive Airi." Everyone looked at the door. There was Kitari with a small smile. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Where have you been?" Kiba asked.

"It doesn't matter." She sat down. "So what're we doing? Planning how to find Shinji?" They nodded. "I know where he is."

"WHAT? YOU DO?"

"Yep!" She pulled out a map. "I swiped this from him right before we got Airi."

"…Hey!" Airi yelled as she jumped up. "You're the person that hit me!"

Kitari jumped up as well. "So what! You wanna make something of it?" They got into each other's face.

"Yeah I do! What's the big idea pretending to be all friendly-like with us? I can see through your act!"

"You ungrateful little twerp! How dare you!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Airas shouted as she punched the two.

"OWW! That hurt!" Airi shouted.

"Conniving witch!" Kitari seethed.

"Shut up both of you!" Airi sat down in a huff and continued to modify her cards. Kitari kicked out a chair and sat in it angrily. "Look, you guys, this is really important. We _have_ to stop Shinji at all costs!" She looked at Kitari. "Kitari, may we use that map?"

"Sure thing." She handed over the map.

"…Huh? So this is where Shinji is headed?"

"May I see it?" Kakashi asked. She gave it to him. "A…fire shrine?"

"You mean the fire shrine in Aisha?" Kurenai asked.

"That's right," Kitari answered.

"Great! We should go there now," Naruto said.

"Yeah," Aurion said. "But let's make this day our last in this village and stock up on things that we need."

"Alright, another step forward to finding Shinji," Shino said.


	37. Chapter 36: Hell Hound

**Chapter 36: Hell Hound**

_Silly little idiots. Do you honestly think you can stop this war? It will continue forever. I shall strike hatred into the hearts of the Nozomis and the Aburames. I've got Nozomis and Aburames working for me, so I've already begun the process. Now I just need more followers…more antipathy. I've come back to the quiet Konohagakure to fulfill my intentions. Oh yes, I shall bring a wonderful night of hell. And of course, hell needs fire. I'll be nice to you Airi. I'll let you see how your most cherished friend is doing…_

**X-X-X-X**

"I finally did it!" Airi said as she held up her two cards. "I got the Universes on my cards." The blue, red, and green circles gave off a faint glow.

"But can you use it?" Aurion asked.

"I'm sure I'll be able to!" Airi responded.

"Okay guys, we should go to bed in two hours so we can get up early tomorrow," Airas said. "We've got a big day ahead of us."

"Yes _mother_," Aurion said.

"Aurion, you know what…oh forget it." She smiled.

"Hmm, Airi isn't the only one changing I see," he said.

"I think these ninja have changed us all," Airi informed. Her big brother looked at her. "Yes Aurion, I've noticed that you're beginning to change too. You're not much of a flirt anymore." She beamed. "You're a former ladies' man then, huh?"

"Whatever," he said with a small blush.

"Look at us. We're supposed to be important people with wisdom beyond our years. Aurion's a dirty priest, I'm a spiteful priestess, and Airi is a hopeless priestess," Airas said with a sigh.

"Hey! Who you callin' dirty?"

"And just what do you mean by hopeless!"

"Nothing, it's just that we're a sorry bunch," she explained. "We're not living up to our names. I'm supposed to be the Tengoku Kitsune, the Heavenly Fox."

Airi stopped her shouting. "…You're right. I'm a horrible Tengoku Taiga…such a hopeless Heavenly Tiger."

"And I'm a failure as the Tengoku Saru, the Heavenly Monkey," Aurion said. "Man, I feel like such a loser…"

"Well duh!" his sisters sang out. "You're a _monkey_!" They began to laugh.

"You guys are so mean to me! You always used to make fun of me like that when we were little. I come back from the dead and this is how you treat me?" They all stopped and looked down. "…He-Hey, you know what we haven't done in a while?"

Airas looked up. "Mm? What?"

"We haven't had a regular conversation or told any stories about our day."

"I remember when we used to do that," Airi whispered. "Those were the days when I was the happiest. When mom and dad _actually_ loved me…" She looked down again. _Strange, I don't feel like crying…Maybe I'm over that…_

"Why don't you tell us about your days in this village Airi?" Airas asked.

"Yeah! What was it like when you were here by yourself?" Aurion asked.

Airi raised her head. "Me? Um, okay!" She smiled warmly. "Well, when I first came here, I ran into some trouble, first thing in the morning. Then Shino came to my rescue. That was the first time I met him. Anyway…"

**XXXX**

_Airi…_

"…Wha…?"

_Why Airi?_

"…Who…?"

_I thought you said that you would protect me…_

"…Ka…Kaji?"

_You…let me down Airi…_

"No I didn't!" Airi shot up in her bed, full of sweat. "Wh-What! K-Kaji! But how?"

"Airi, what's wrong?" Airas asked sleepily as she rolled over in her bed.

"…Shut uuuuuuuuuuup," came Aurion's muffled complaint. He was lying face down on his pillow.

"It was Kaji! He was talking to me!" Airi shouted.

"What!" Airas asked, fully alert.

Aurion flipped over in his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Fine, fine. I'm up! I can't sleep with you two shouting!"

Airi ran her fingers through her hair. "I…I let him down…No…It wasn't my fault…Shinji, he's responsible for this!" She pounded on the bed. "Dammit! Kaji, I'm so sorry. I wish I could hold you in my arms one more time. I still love you."

Airas sat with Airi and hugged her. "We know that Kaji was very important to you, but there's no use in beating yourself up about it."

"I'm not…I just…" _CRASH!_ "What was that!" A huge tremor knocked the siblings out of their beds. Screams pierced the night air and moonlit sky erupted in light.

"What the hell's goin' on!" Aurion asked as threw on his clothes.

"I don't know," Airas said as she slipped her skirt over her shorts.

"But we better find out what it is!" Airi finished as she pulled on her shoes. They ran out of their inn and found the village in total chaos. Fire was everywhere and people were running around. "Wh-What is this!"

Airas grabbed a nearby person. "Hey! Can you tell us what's happening!" The terrified man squirmed out of her grasp and kept running. "H-Hey, wait?"

Aurion found another person. "You! Frightened Konohagakure citizen--" The person turned around and it turned out that it was a woman. "--can you…!" He froze. "…Hey baby, I know this might seem weird but-" She slapped him and ran off.

"You're a mess, you know that?" Airas said. She helped him up.

…_I won't let this village end up like mine!_ Airi ran up the street.

"Airi?"

She didn't look back. "C'mon!" She kept running, turning corners and using her magic to put out the fires in her way. When she finally reached her destination, her siblings caught up with her.

"Th-The academy?" Airas panted.

"Wh-Why here?" Aurion asked. A battalion of ninja ran by them. "Whoa…"

"Airi?"

Airi spun around and found Hinata putting out a fire. "Hinata!" She ran over to her. "Hinata, what's going on!"

"I don't know! One moment everything was peaceful and the next, everything was on fire!"

"Airi! Airas! Aurion!" Kurenai and the rest of her squad, along with Kakashi and his squad, ran up to them. Kitari slowly followed them.

"I'm glad we found you!" Kakashi said.

"Yes! We need your help!" Kurenai added. "The fires are out of control! Your magic would come in handy."

"Of course, we'll help!" Aurion and Airas said.

Kakashi turned to Airi. "And Airi, we need you to help evacuate the people!"

"Sure thing," Airi said.

"Let's spilt into two-man teams," Kurenai said. "Aurion and Airas, you're in charge of putting out fires along with Kakashi, Sasuke, Kitari, and myself. Airi, you and Shino are in charge of evacuating people along with Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Kiba. Does everyone understand?" They all nodded. "Then let's go!"

**XXXX**

"Alright Shino, we can do this!" Airi shouted over the roar of the fires. He nodded. "I won't let your village end up like mine!" The two of them ran through the village putting out fires and helping people. They came to a burning house. "I wonder if anyone's inside…"

"HELP!" came a scream.

"Airi, let's go," Shino said. As they came near the house, two men jumped in front of them.

"What! Nozomis!" Airi shouted.

"Tengoku Taiga, your life is ours!"

"We don't have time for this!" Shino shouted. He turned to Airi. "Airi, go save whoever is in that house!"

"But Shino-"

"Go! I got this!"

She nodded and charged into the house. She held up her cards and chanted a spell. Water came flowing out of her cards and doused the flames. She ran up the stairs and avoided the flames. "Hey! Where are ya!"

"Over here!" Two little girls sat terrified behind a fire.

"I got ya!" Airi created another water spell and extinguished the fire. She ran over to the girls. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," they replied.

"Okay, I'll get you out of here." She picked them both up.

"You're a Nozomi, aren't you?' one of the girls asked.

"…Yes, I am."

"…I knew Nozomis were good people."

Airi smiled. "Aburames and Nozomis just need to get along. We're all good." The Aburame girls smiled. Fire suddenly came crashing down from the ceiling. "Crap!"

"What's gonna happen to us!" the girls asked. "There's no way out!"

"Yes there is!" Airi kicked the door down to another room and looked around. "…Ah! A window! Hang on tight girls and close your eyes. They did as they were told. "Good! Here goes!" She got a running start and jumped out of the window. They came crashing out and fell on a person.

Shino looked at them. "Uh, thanks I suppose…"

Airi looked down and there was one of the Nozomi attackers. "Oh, oops!" She put the girls down. "Head to the village gates, okay?"

They nodded. "Thank you so much...oneechan…" They bowed and ran off.

She smiled. "Big…sis?"

"Airi, let's go."

"Okay, sorry." Unexpectedly, another tremor shook the ground. "Ah!" Airi tripped over debris and fell.

Shino turned back. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He helped her up. "Shino…"

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"…Nothing. Forget it…"

A man ran up to them. "You gotta get out of here!"

"What's wrong?" they asked.

"A-A huge monster dog! I-It's spewing fire and everything! RUN!" He ran off.

Airi froze. "…Wh-What?"

"Airi?"

"…No…" With a loud howl, her former Summon Spirit stood before them. "…Kaji…"


	38. Chapter 37: Fight With A Summon Spirit

**Chapter 37: Fight With A Summon Spirit**

"Kaji…her Summon Spirit?" Shino whispered. "…But…?"

"Kaji? Is that really you?' Airi asked. She walked closer to him.

"Airi, don't-"

"It's alright Shino." She tilted her head. "Kaji, what're you doing here?" No reply. "Kaji?" Still no reply. "Kaji, what's happened! Why are you doing this! Why won't you answer me! Kaji stop this and come back to me as you were! In your puppy form, not your demon form!" The hound only began to growl. "…Shinji…what has he done to you?" Kaji took a hit at Airi, but she moved.

"Airi!" Shino shouted.

"Kaji! Please don't do this! Don't you know who I am!" He took another swipe at her. "…Kaji…"

"Airi! It's no use! He wants to fight us!" Shino shouted.

She just stood there, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Kaji…why?" He howled at the sky, then charged at her.

"Airi, move!"

_Please…don't do this…_ She closed her eyes. _Stop…_

"Airi!"

_Kaji!_ Small droplets of blood wet her face. _Wh-What?_ She opened her eyes and found herself on the ground. "Sh…Shino?"

Shino was shielding her as Kaji's paw was pressing down hard on him. "A…Airi…m-move…"

She gasped. "Shino…why!"

"AGH! Just move!"

Airi glared. _…Shinji…how dare you do this…_ She rolled out from under the bug ninja. "KAJI! Ire Seal!" Three bolts of lightning shot forth from her cards at hit the Fire Summon Spirit. The dog winced a bit, but kept adding pressure on Shino.

"AAAGH!"

"Shino! Aqua Cage!" A huge ball of water surrounded Kaji and exploded on him. "Kaji! Over here!" He let out a roar, then faced Airi. "That's right! Mommy's cooked up something special on tonight's menu!" She ran at the huge demon dog, then jumped on him. "A few water tags should do the trick!" She ran down his body, placing water tags on him. "Hup!" She jumped off, then ran for Shino. The tags exploded in water, covering the Summon Spirit. "Shino! Are you okay!"

"Airi…puh-please…be careful…" he muttered.

"Shino?"

"HAARRAGH!" Kaji opened his mouth and it began to glow red.

"Shino?" She whipped around and cast another water spell at Kaji's fireball. The spells exploded and pushed the opponents back. Airi quickly got up and pulled Shino over to a safe corner. "I promise I'll be careful!" She ran back into the fight and blocked Kaji's attacks. "Man, I never knew Kaji was this strong!" Kaji's ruby on his forehead began to glow, then shot out a light that hit Airi in her eyes, blinding her. "Ah! Dammit! I-I can't see!" His mouth began to glow with a red light again.

"Aqua Lance!"

"Frost Fissure!"

A lance made of water struck the dog, then the ground under him split and icicles came through. "RAAAGH!"

Airi rubbed her eyes, then looked back. "Airas! Aurion!"

"Airi, go heal Shino! Airas and I got this!" Aurion shouted.

"Okay!" She ran back over to Shino and held her cards over him. "By the great and virtuous goddess, I command that all ailments and injuries leave this man! Restore!" And with that, Shino's injuries quickly healed. "Shino?"

"…Ow…" He sat up. "Hmm? What?"

"Shino! You're okay!"

"What's going on?"

"My big sis and bro came to help." She looked back and stopped. Kaji cried out in pain as he received another blow. "…Kaji…" _He…He was my friend…What did Shinji do to him? He's hurting. He's crying for them to stop…_

"Airi, what's-"

"Stop!" She ran to Kaji and stood in front of him. "Stop, no more. Please don't hurt him any more."

"Airi!"

"Kaji is good at heat! He would never do something like this! Please, let me see if I can get through to him!"

"Airi, look at what he's done!" Airas shouted.

"He has to be stopped," Aurion added.

"They're right," Shino said.

"No! Just let me-" Kaji took a swipe at them, knocking them all back. "AAHH!"

Airas jumped back up. "Enough of this!" She held up her staff. "I call upon the master of Leviathan and the Seven Seas! I summon thee, come, Mizu!" A woman formed from the water on the ground. "Mizu, go!"

"Ready?" Mizu asked. "Tsunami!" She conjured up a tidal wave of water, then sent it forth towards Kaji. All of the fires were put out and he was engulfed in water.

"GRAAAAGH!" Mizu suddenly disappeared.

"Hmph, now it's over," Airas said.

Airi looked down. _…Kaji…_ She slowly began to walk to the fallen dog.

Shino studied Kaji. "…Wait…Airi, get back!"

"Hmm?" She turned and looked at him. "Why?"

"AAAWOOO!" Kaji howled, then shakily got to his feet.

"No! Impossible!" Airas shouted.

Airi jumped back. "But how?"

"Airi, Airas!" Aurion exclaimed. "Let's combine our special attacks and take this dog out!"

"But Aurion, he'll be-"

"We don't have a choice! It's either him or us!" He held up his sword. "I, the Tengoku Saru, summon with the flight of flashing swords, the Sword of Divine Power!" A huge glowing sword appeared behind him.

Airas held up her staff. "I, the Tengoku Kitsune, summon the power of the five points!" She made a star with her free hand. "Thunder Star!" A star appeared under Kaji.

Airi hesitated. "I…the Tengoku Taiga…" she held up her cards, "summon the power of the Seven Deities! Prism Seal!" A glowing ring formed on top of Kaji.

"GO!" The star burst with lighting and the ring erupted with blinding light. The huge sword headed straight for Kaji and exploded with the other attacks. "AHH!" Everyone was blown back from the explosion.

**XXXX**

Airi opened her eyes and sat up. "Owie…"

Shino held her in his arms. "Hey, you finally came to. You alright?"

"What happened?" She looked around as all of her friends were there, helping clean up the rubble. "Ka-Kaji?"

"Over there," the bug ninja answered as he pointed to Airas and Aurion huddled over something. "But Airi, you shouldn't-"

"Thanks." She got up and walked over.

"H-Hey Airi?" Airas exclaimed.

"Don't come over here!" Aurion cried.

"Why not?" She froze as she stared at the creature on the ground. "…No…" She fell to her knees and her eyes widened. "…No…" Her heart suddenly shattered.

"_**I did it! I did it! Kaji, I summoned you!"**_

_**The dog looked up at Airi. "Airi, long time no see!"**_

"No, no, no, no, no…" She picked up the bloody puppy.

"_**Are you sure you don't need help!" Airi called out.**_

"_**Part of being a Summon Spirit is protecting your master! Airi, if I can't protect you, then what good am I!" **_

_**Airi smiled. "Kaji…"**_

"No, no, no, no…" She suddenly let out a horrible scream, causing all of the ninja to look at her.

"_**Yes it is! Quit lying to yourself Airi! You love Shino more than anyone else! You even love him more than Airas and Aurion! You need him and he needs you."**_

"…_**Kaji…"**_

"KAJI! AAAHHH!" She squeezed Kaji tightly. "NO!" The floodgates opened and tears streamed down her cheeks. "WHY!"

"_**A-Airi…" He looked up at her.**_

"_**I won't allow you to die, not after all those years we've been together. You were my first Summon Spirit, so I'll protect you just like you protect me." Kaji, I love you, that's why I have to protect you! She closed her eyes and the dog slowly began to fade away. Please return to my Summon Crystal… Little red orbs were absorbed back into her body.**_

Lightning cracked across the sky and the rain poured down. "Kaji…Ka-Kaji…" The Summon Spirit began to fade away. "No! No, no, no! Please, don't go! Don't leave me!" Kaji then disappeared in little red orbs. "KAJI!" She covered her face. "Kaji…I…I loved you…I'm so sorry that…I couldn't protect you…Kaji…" Her friends covered her from the rain and hugged her. _Kaji…You were my best friend…I'm so sorry…Please forgive me…I'll never forget you… _

**_XXXX_**

_Airi held up her garnet. "I wonder what Summon Spirit this is. My big brother and big sister got cool ones. I hope I don't get a lame Summon Spirit…" _

_The stone glowed brightly, then transformed into a small dog. "Arf! Hello!"_

"_Eep! Who are you?"_

"_Don't you know anything? I'm Kaji! The Summon Spirit of Fire! Pleased to meet cha!"_

"_I'm Airi. So you're a Summon Spirit of Fire?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_Can you do anything? You're so small…"_

"_Hey? I can do lotsa stuff! I might be small, but I'm powerful! I come in two forms. My puppy form and my demon form! My demon form is practically unbeatable…but it's hard to come out of it. It's actually kinda painful…But what about you! You're small too!"_

"_I'm just a kid!" Airi cried._

"_Excuses get you nowhere!"_

"_Hey?"_

"_I'm just kiddin'! I like you, you seem like a really sweet girl." She blushed. "We're gonna have fun, okay Airi?"_

"_Hee hee! Yes! Kaji, you'll be my best friend!"_

_He smiled. "Thank you Airi. I swear that I'll protect you and help you in any way I can!"_

"_Me too!" He licked her face. "Hee hee! Kaji!" _


	39. Chapter 38: Onward

**Chapter 38: Onward**

Airi stared at the ground, the events from the previous night replaying in her head. _…Dammit…_

Kitari looked around. "Man, this village is a total mess…"

"Good thing only the east side of the village was damaged," Kurenai said.

"It won't take long to rebuild everything," Kakashi added.

"So what now?" Sakura asked.

"We go after Shinji of course," Sasuke said. "It's obvious that he was the one who unleashed that Summon Spirit here."

"Then we should leave now," Aurion said.

"Yeah! I'm ready to kick this Shinji guy's ass for what he did to Airi and everyone!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Well guys," Airas began, "get your stuff and meet back here in-"

"Do you honestly expect all _twelve_ of us to go?" Kitari asked bluntly. Shino looked at her.

"Yeah. Why not?" Kiba asked.

"Look, part of this village was destroyed last night. Six of us should stay here and six of us should go find Shinji."

"She's got a point," Shino said.

"Besides, we'll only slow each other down if all twelve of us go," Sasuke added.

"Then who should stay and who should go?" Hinata asked.

"Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Airi, Aurion, And Airas should go. They know more about the situation anyway," Kitari answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Kitari walked over to Shino and gave him the map. "Use this."

"Alright."

**XXXX**

"Well, here we go," Hinata said. She stood with everyone at the village gates.

"You guys be careful, okay?" Kitari said.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Naruto shouted.

"You're one to talk," Sakura mumbled.

"Good luck!" Kurenai said.

"Don't die," Kakashi whispered.

"We'll be alright," Airas said.

"This place better be back to normal when we get back!" Kiba said with a smile. Akamaru barked happily.

"Airi, are you sure you wanna do this?" Aurion asked.

"…I have to…for everyone's sake…and for Kaji as well," Airi answered.

He smiled. "Okay, just don't get all sad and teary-eyed."

"…I won't…" She smiled back at him. "I'm different now, remember?"

Shino took a deep breath, then looked at the map. "This is it you guys. This might be the last time we see Shinji. This could be…our last battle…"


	40. Chapter 39: Six Trials, Six Companions

**Chapter 39: Six Trials, Six Companions**

The group of six stood outside of a huge red temple. Shino looked down at the map, then up at the temple. "This is it…"

"The Fire Temple…" Airi finished in a whisper.

"…L-Let's go inside," Hinata said.They all nodded, walked up the stairs, then went in.

Kiba looked at the six doors inside the lobby. "Oooh-kay then, where do we go from here?" Akamaru barked.

"Are we supposed to just pick a door?" Hinata asked.

"I don't think so…" Aurion said.

"Then what do we do?" Airas asked.

Airi walked over to a rock. "Hey, there's writing on this rock. It says…'For those seeking the Red Beast, six perilous trials must be completed at once to proceed to the Chamber of Embers.' That's what it says…"

"Well, I don't know what the hell the Red Beast is," Aurion said.

"But we have to do these trails at once," Shino said. "That means we have to split up." Each one stood before a door. "Okay guys, let's keep in touch by our radios. If anything should happen, just use them."

"Here goes," Kiba said.

"Good luck everyone," Hinata cheered. "I know we can do this!" They each opened their door and went through. Hinata looked around. "It's so hot in here…" She walked down the hall. "This isn't so bad…besides the heat of course!" A small tremor shook her. "Hmm?" She turned around to see that the floor behind her was crumbling. "AH!" She started to run, but the floor under her was collapsing as well. Way down the hall was rope. "What?" She kept running until she came close to it. "What's this--" She suddenly came to a stop when she almost ran off the edge of the hall. "Ulp!" She looked down and saw a pit of lava. "Oh…" The floor rumbled again and it gave way under her. "AHH!" She leaped from her spot and grabbed onto the rope. "That was close!" She climbed up…

----

"Man, this place is endless!" Kiba shouted.

"_I think so to!"_ Akamaru barked.

"Why do you care? You're not the one doing the walking!" He sighed. With a slight rumble, a rock from the ceiling came crashing down. "Whoa!" He jumped out of the way.

"_Yikes! That was close!"_ Akamaru said. Another one came crashing down. _"Kiba!"_

He moved again. "Uh-oh, we're in trouble!" He ran down the hall and dodged the falling rocks. "Where does this end! If we can't get out, we might…! No!" He stopped as soon as he came to a rock stuck in the ground. "What! I was just…here?" He moved when another rock almost hit him.

"_What is this!"_

"I don't know, but we better find a way out or we'll be crushed!" A small breeze tickled his hand. "Hmm?" He put his head against the wall. "That's it! We'll go through here!" He focused his chakra to his hand, then punched the wall. It broke and he squeezed through the hole. Rocks covered the opening behind him. "Phew, that was crazy."

"_Look Kiba, a ladder!"_

"Hmm?" He walked over to the ladder…

----

Airas tripped over something and fell. "AH!" She flailed her arms as bats nicked at her. "AH! Get away!" She used a fire spell to kill the annoying pests. "I can't see a thing in here!" She used her staff to light up the place. The statues lined against the hallways suddenly lit up. "Huh?" They walls began to close in on her. "What's going on!" She ran, trying to find an exit. She tripped over something again and her light on her staff went out. The walls suddenly shifted back. "Huh? These statues…do they react to light?" She put the light back on and the statues lit up again. The walls began to move again. "I guess they do! She put out the light and walked in the dark. "This isn't _too_ bad…" Her right foot didn't hit solid ground and she fell. "AH!" She grabbed onto the edge of the floor. "Oh man! There are pits here!" She pulled herself up. "Okay, if I use light, I'll be crushed to death. If I don't use light, I'll fall into a hole and die a horrible, painful death." She rubbed her head. "Agh! It's a lose-lose situation! What do I do?" She suddenly stopped her ranting and raving when an idea hit her. "Wait, that's it! I'll use my light every so often, then turn it off when the floor's clear!" She turned her light back on and the walls started to move closer to her again. "Now's my chance." She started to run, but when she came to another pit, she put the light out and jumped over it. "This'll work!" She kept doing the same patter, and eventually came to a dead end. "Great! Now what! There's nowhere to go from here!" She leaned against the wall. "I'm doomed…" The floor beneath her gave way. "AAAHHH!"

----

Aurion hit the floor as another pendulum came swinging over him. "Get up!" He got up and kept running.

"RAAAHH!"

He looked back to see that the dragon was still chasing him. "Shit! This thing won't give up!" He stopped short before he ran into another pendulum. "C'mon, c'mon!" When it moved out of his way, he ran past it. He jumped over a gap in the floor, but the dragon caught up with him. "Oh fu-" He jumped out of the way when he was almost hit by its tail. "Oh shiz!" He grabbed onto the edge of the floor before he fell off. "Ack…" He climbed back up, but the dragon was gone. "Hmm?" He turned around when a huge wave of fire was right behind him. "AH!" He started to sprint, dodging the pendulums. "I can't stop!" There was a door ahead of him. "A door!" He busted through the door, then shut it. "Ah, that was too close for comfort…" The ceiling above him started to come down fast on him. "Dammit!" He dove to the floor and held his sword up to keep the floor from crushing him. "AAHHH!" He was holding his sword by the blade, cutting his hands. "I…I am not…gonna die here! Seismic Wave!"

----

Shino climbed up a wall with a smile on his face. "Heh, they thought they could get rid of me!" When he reached the top, he sent his bugs forth and took out numerous stone creatures. "Ha, cake." He looked up as a fiery cannon ball was headed for him. "Crap!" He moved. "Now what!" More cannon balls kept coming and he kept dodging them. When he made his way to the top of the area, he took out the creatures with the cannonballs. "These things get on my nerves!" He opened a door and went through it. "Geez…" He stopped when the ground shook. "Hmm?" He turned back to see a huge boulder come straight for him. "Great…" He sprinted down the path until a wall came into his sight. "What!" A small space caught his eyes and he jumped in it. The boulder hit the wall, opening up a hole. "I wonder where this goes…?" He went through it…

----

Airi dodged another ax. "Ahhhh!" She held onto a stone tablet as she kept running. "I knew I shouldn't have gone into the room with those decorative knights!" She looked back to see nine of the ten knights. "What? They fall apart when they swing their axes or swords?" She hit something metal and fell back. "Ow…" She looked up and gasped. A knight was bringing its sword down on her. "AH!" She rolled out of the way, then got up and scrambled away. "Why won't they stop chasing me!" She looked down at the stone tablet that she had just taken. "Oh, maybe it's this thing! Then what if I just…" She threw it down to the ground and it broke, along with the knights. "Yes!" Iron bars came down from the doorway in front of her. "What!" She looked back and saw hundreds of knights coming her way. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" There was a square relief next to the door. "Crap! I think the stone tablet goes here! But I just broke it!" She picked up the pieces and started to put them in the relief. The pieces fell out she had to pick them up again. "They're coming closer!" The clanking of armor became louder. "C'mon, stay!" She picked up the pieces again with her bloody fingers. She had cut them on the sharp pieces of stone. "Ow! Wait! Blood is sticky right?" She rubbed her fingers on all of the pieces getting them covered in blood. "This is it!" She put the pieces in the relief and went through the door before the knights had gotten her…


	41. Chapter 40: Shino's Purpose

**Chapter 40: Shino's Purpose**

Shino, Airas, and Aurion perked up as someone emerged from the final door. "Airi!" they shouted.

Airi looked at them. "Finally! I'm glad I found you guys!"

"We were beginning to get worried," Kiba said.

"Yes. We thought that maybe you were in trouble," Hinata added.

"Well, I'm here now!" She smiled. "So now what? We're gonna find Shinji, right?"

"Yeah, let's go," Aurion said. They walked over to a large door in the back of the room. "Here we go." They pushed the door open and went through.

"Heh heh, I see you all passed the trials…"

All six friends got into defensive positions. "Who's there! Show yourself!"

A cloud of smoke exploded before them and Shinji transpired. "Hello there my friends. I was lonely without you…"

"Shinji!"

"Yes, yes, I know. It _has_ been a while, hasn't it?" He smiled. "And I see Airi is here." She glared at him. "So tell me, did you enjoy seeing Kaji last night?"

"You bastard!" Airi yelled. She ran forward at him, but Shino grabbed her arm. "I knew it! You were the one that released Kaji upon that innocent village! What did you do to him? Answer me!"

"Isn't it obvious? I _summoned_ him."

"Wait a minute," Airas said. "That's not possible! In order to summon, you have to have a summoning mark!"

"Oh, but I do. I have one exactly like the one on your stomach, and on your bother's arm, and on Airi's back…"

"You no good piece of crap!" Aurion shouted.

"Why thank you. You see, that book you all got me was a Nozomi artifact that was chockfull of secrets of the Nozomi Clan. It even had a section on summoning."

"Why are you doing this?" Hinata asked.

"To take Shino's place of course," he answered with a smirk.

"What?" Shino asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Shino's…place?" Airi whispered.

"I guess it's time I let you in on Shino's purpose." Shino listened closely. "Shino, I can't believe you don't know this but here we go." He cleared his throat. "A long time ago, the Nozomi Clan had developed eleven weapons and five of those were supposed to go to the Aburame Clan. They were a sign of the alliance between the two clans. They called these weapons "Summon Spirits". The Nozomi people tested out the Summon Spirits in order to make sure that they were functioning properly. Of course, the entities were perfect. They helped the Nozomis Clan in many ways and they decided to keep all eleven. Instead of giving them to the Aburames like they promised, they passed down the art of summoning within their clan to the priests or priestesses. The Aburame Clan was outraged by the betrayal and grew jealous of the prospering clan. So what did they do you ask? They began a war. After many, _many_ years of fighting, the leader of the Aburame the clan selected a child that had 'promise'. The child was Aburame Shino. My clan's leader at that time selected Shino to kill Nozomi Kyo, Nozomi Megumi, Nozomi Aurion, Nozomi Airas, and Nozomi Airi."

Airi froze. "…Mom…Dad…" She closed her eyes. "Shut up! You're lying!"

Shino stared at Airi. "I was…supposed to…kill her?"

"That's right!" He smiled. "But I was selected to be your replacement should you fail. Didn't you find it strange that we were always treated differently Shino-_kun_?"

"That's a bunch of bull!" Kiba yelled. "Shino would never do something like that!"

"On the contrary. This foolish boy speaks the truth." Everyone turned to their left and saw an old man approaching them.

Shinji glared. "Old man, why are you here!"

"Hold your tongue boy!" the man hissed.

"Yosaku?" the three siblings cried.

He smirked. "Yes, that was my Nozomi name. But my real name is…Aburame Shen!"

They took a step back. "But, Yosaku, why!"

"I needed to see what your clan was capable of. I wanted to see what it was like. And I learned that out of all the Summon Spirits, Inochi is the strongest! I want it!"

Airi clutched her necklace. "You can't have her you traitorous bastard! I won't let you!"

"Humph, you forget that I can destroy you with one hand."

"Get out of here!" Shinji screamed. "Once I get rid of Shino, you will have no choice but to acknowledge me! Then…I'll get _rid _of you! Then no one will be able to stop me! I'll have it all! _Both_ clans!"

"You pitiful worm. You can't stop me. I _created_ this war!" Shen shouted. He turned to Airi. "Airi, you said that you want to stop this war, right? Then the only way you can do that is by _killing_ me, the man that started this war. The man that taught you everything you know." He headed for another door.

Airi stared at the ground. _…I…What should I…do?_

"_**Hesitation leads to disaster." Shino looked at her. "You must be swift if you want to do what's right…This is the ninja way."**_

_I might not be a ninja but…_ She looked up. _I am a priestess!_ She ran after Shen.

"Airi?" Hinata chased after her friend.

"Hey you guys!" Kiba headed for the same door.

Shinji appeared in front of him. "Stop! None of you will get away! If you wish to fight…here I am!" He kicked Kiba back. "Your fight is here with me…and your death is here!"


	42. Chapter 41: Our Friend Shinji

**Chapter 41: Our Friend Shinji**

"FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba and Akamaru flew at Shinji and made a direct hit.

"UAGH!" Shinji flew up on the air, then hit the ground.

"Sorry Shinji, but we're not weak," Airas said.

"We've gotten way stronger," Aurion finished.

"I-I'm not d-done yet!" Shinji shouted as he got to his feet.

Shino delivered a punch to the face. "Shinji, the only one who is going to die here is _you_."

----

"Stop right there!" Airi and Hinata finally caught up to Shen. "That's as far as you go!"

"So you want to do this the hard way?" Shen asked, turning around. "Then so be it!" He charged at the two girls, but they moved.

"You will pay for ruining my life!" Airi shouted. She whipped out her cards. "AAAHH!" She ran at him and swung the cards at him. Hinata joined in with her Gentle Fist attacks.

"What! That light left behind by the cards!" he said as he dodged two hits. "Those are…the Universes!"

"That's right!" Airi answered. "And I know the three Celestial Attacks!"

"That's impossible!"

"Not for me it isn't!" She jumped back. "Hinata! Combo!"

"Alright!"

"Status Seal: Wind!" Her cards radiated with a light, then the light transferred to Hinata's hands.

"HAA!" Hinata hit Shen in the chest and a mini cyclone engulfed the man. "Airi, go!"

"Got cha!" Airi ran up to her former teacher and jumped onto his shoulders. "Hup!" She forced herself backwards, pulling Shen with her. She touched the ground with her hands, then tossed Shen with her legs with all her strength. "How's that, _sensei_?"

He got up and wiped blood from his mouth. "Barely passable!"

----

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. His dog hit the ground and whimpered. "No!" A swarm of kikai hit him. "AH!"

"Kiba!" Airas held out her arms and tumbled to the ground when she caught Kiba. "Grr!" She held her staff out to Akamaru's direction. "Healer!" White orbs danced around Akamaru, then the dog got to his feet. "C'mon Kiba, get up!"

"Shadow Sword!" Aurion focused his energy into his sword and it split into five swords. "Heh!" The swords were headed straight for Shinji. "Eat this you son of a bitch!"

----

"ACK!" Hinata and Airi hit a wall and fell to their knees.

"You're in way over your heads, ladies. You don't stand a chance against me!" Shen said.

Airi winced and looked over at Hinata. "Ugh, she's out cold…"

"HRRGH!" Shen brought his fist down on them.

"No!" Airi grabbed the Hyuga girl and jumped out of the way. "Stay here Hinata." She put her down, but gagged when something wrapped around her neck. She was dragged over to the edge of the room, then pushed to the floor. "Y-You…ba-bastard!"

Shen held her over a pit of lava. "So this is how the 'wise' Airi meets her demise."

She managed a smirk. "I…I don't think s-so…Y-You see…a wise friend o-once told me th-that…it's always g-good to have a-an ace in the whole…" She held up a tag. "Please die."

"Impudent fool!" He quickly snatched the tag and threw it behind him.

"…Heh…" She closed her eyes. "He also said…th-that…two aces are better!"

Something kicked Shen in the side, knocking him off Airi. "GAAH!" He looked back and saw two Airis. "Wh-What! How can this be!"

"Oh this?" Both Airi smiled. "Just a new trick I picked up during my time in Konohagakure…" _Thank you Shino…_ "That tag that you took from me wasn't a bomb tag. It was my new tag. The Doppelganger Seal. I wanted to show it to you so you could throw my clone behind you." The Airi clone disappeared. "Looks like you got the short end of the stick…old man!"

----

Shinji hit the ground and couldn't move. "Ugh…Is…this it? Am I…finished?" He looked at his hands. "I'm…going to die…?"

"It's over," Shino said. "You are going to die here." Kiba, Airas, and Aurion looked on triumphantly. Though they were injured pretty badly, they managed to put on a smile.

"…Is it really…Sh-Shino?" he got to his feet. "…I…might have to die here but…I WON'T DIE ALONE!" He did a hand sign. "SELF-SACRIFICING JUTSU: SPIRITUAL RELEASE!" He gave off a bright light, releasing all of the chakra in his body. "AAAAHHHH!"

----

Airi and Shen suddenly stopped to gain their footing. A violent tremor shook the room. "What was that?" Airi asked aloud.

"That fool…" Shen whispered. The ceiling above them crumbled and separated them.

"Agh!" Airi jumped back.

"Ooh…" Hinata sat up. "What's going on!"

"C'mon, we have to get upstairs!" Airi shouted.

"What about Shen!"

"Forget him! I don't know if the others are alright!" They ran back up the stairs they came from and gasped. "You guys?" Their friends were on the ground, bleeding, along with Shinji. "Noo!"

Hinata ran over to Kiba. "Kiba! Kiba!" She looked at Akamaru. "Akamaru!"

"Shino!" Airi cried. She shook him. "Shino?" There was blood everywhere, even on the walls and ceiling. "Oh God, oh God…." None of them moved.

"Airi…" Hinata whispered, full of tears. "They're…!" She suddenly passed out again.

"…No…" Airi stood up. "…No, you guys can't die!" The ground shook.

"…Ugha…"

She spun around. "Who's that!"

Shinji tried to get up, but couldn't. "…Damn…"

"You bastard, what've you done!" she yelled. She ran over to him and shook him. "See what you've done!"

He looked around. "…"

"See!" She was in tears. "You've killed them!"

"…I…am sorry."

"Wh-What?" She blinked.

"I did not…mean…to…" The floor under them split and Airi jumped back. The piece of floor Shinji was on, toppled over.

"Shinji!" Airi grabbed his hand.

"Why…do you spare me?" he asked, his eyes empty of life.

"Why…did you apologize?" She was keeping him from falling down into the pit of lava.

"…For the same reason…that you…saved me…"

"What?"

"…I…finally understand…what it means…to be…good…" He coughed.

"…Shinji…"

"I can…see…everything…clearly…What I've done…is wrong…" His hand began to slip.

"Shinji!" She held on tighter.

He smiled. "Why Airi? You hate me. Why don't you just let me go?"

She started to cry harder. "Don't say that! What's important now is that you're repenting for your sins! Gah! H-Hold on!"

"I…am?" He sighed. "I am…truly sorry…Shino and I…were the best of friends but I…betrayed him…"

"Shinji…if only you had realized this from the beginning…then maybe…we could've…been…friends as well…"

"My apologies…Miss Airi…" He managed a smile. "I…envy Shino…to have someone like you…"

"Shinji?"

"I will…help you…There is a tower south of here. Shen is going…there…please…stop him…for everyone…"

"…I…I will!"

"…Good…the use Inochi to…resurrect everyone…"

"Yes!"

"May I…ask something of you?" She nodded. "Before I die…I would like to…" He whispered something to her.

"Shinji I-"

"Please. I just want to know…what it might…be like…"

"Oh…Okay…" She carefully lowered herself closer to him, then placed a small kiss on his lips.

"…Hmm, yes…I…see now…thank you…"

"Wait, Shinji! I can heal you! Just hold on and I'll pull you up!"

"No, it's too late for me…Airi, when I first saw you I…" He was starting to slip again. "Take them…upstairs…There's a way out…from there…" The room shook again but this time, the ceiling cracked.

"But I can-"

"…Thank you…for showing me the light…and for…for…giv…ing…me…" He closed his eyes.

"Sh-Shinji!" She tried to hold on.

"I...lo…ve…you…"

"SHINJI!" He slipped away and plummeted into the pit of lava. "Shinji…" She sat there, tears flowing from her eyes. "Oh…tears…" She got up. "Thank you…Shinji…" She dragged everyone upstairs and pulled them out of the collapsing temple. "Ugh…" She closed her eyes. "…Thank…you…"

**XXXX**

"A-AH!" Airi sat up. "Oh no, I fell asleep!" She quickly jumped to her feet. "I gotta summon Inochi!" She closed her eyes. "I call upon the ruler of heaven, earth, and everything in between…the giver of life…I summon thee…" She held up her right hand, "Come, Inochi!" The sprit form of Inochi came out of Airi's charm. "Inochi, please help!"

"_Okay! Possession!"_ She merged into Airi's body.

"Okay, here we go!" She held up her hands. "Rebirth Flame!" Fire came forth from her hands and covered the bodies of her friends. The flames licked at their wounds and cleaned up the blood. Wings appeared on their backs and they stood up. "You guys! AAH!" Inochi came out of Airi's body, then went back into the charm. "Ow…"

"What happened?" Kiba asked.

"You guys are alive!" Airi shouted.

"How'd we get out here?" Aurion asked.

"It's a fairly long story, so I'll tell you guys on the way to the tower south from here!"

"What?" Airas asked.

"Shinji told me!"

"What!"

"Where is Shinji?" Shino asked.

"There's no time! We have to stop Shen once and for all! We have to win for everyone's sake…as well as Shinji's!"

"I don't know what happened, but let's get to that tower you spoke of!" Kiba shouted.

_We hated you…_

_You hated us…_

_You were our enemy…_

_We were your foes…_

_You tired to kill us…_

_We tried to stop you…_

_You kidnapped me…_

_They chased you away…_

_We hated you…_

_You hated us…_

_You fought us to the end…_

_We beat you again…_

_You tired harm us…_

_We tried to hurt you…_

_You despised us in every way…_

_We became enraged by your actions…_

_I hated you…_

_But…_

_You said you loved me…_

_You envied him for loving me…_

_But still, you tired to kill me…_

_You ruined my life…_

_I ruined yours…_

_But…_

_You helped me in the end…_

_And I wanted to save you…_

_You saw the light…_

_And I saw kindness within you…_

_Shinji, why'd you do that?_

_Why'd you help me?_

_Why did you say those things?_

_Why did you ask for a final kiss?_

_Why did you choose to do what you did?_

_I could ask these questions forever but…_

_No one will answer me…_

_You won't answer me…_

_I hope you're watching…_

_We'll win…_

_For everyone and you…_

_We'll win…_

_But you're a jerk…_

_Why, you ask?_

_Because…_

_We could've been friends…_

_We will…_

_Miss you…_

_Our enemy…_

_Our friend…_

_Aburame Shinji_


	43. Chapter 42: Unwanted Sacrifices

**Chapter 42: Unwanted Sacrifices**

"So you're saying that Shinji was actually good!" Kiba asked.

"Well, at the very end, yes," Airi answered. "He repented and I saw the righteousness in his soul…" She winced. The tears stung her eyes.

"I can't believe he changed just like that…" Hinata said.

"At least he died peacefully…" Airas whispered. "He had peace of mind…"

"Maybe…just maybe…he could go…where the angles are…" Aurion whispered. They stopped in front of a tower.

"This is it," Shino said. "This is where Shen is…" They all took a deep breath and went in.

"It's so dark and unpleasant in here…" Hinata pointed out.

Akamaru whined. "I know boy…" Kiba said.

"_**So I see that little pig Shinji squealed. Then please, come to the top of my glorious tower and face me…if you dare."**_

"It's Shen!" Airi exclaimed. "How dare he say such a thing!"

"C'mon, we have to get to the top!" Shino shouted. They stared to run up the stairs. "Look! A door!" They busted through the door, but the tower shook.

"What's that!" Hinata asked. Shouting could be heard from the room below. "Something's coming!"

Aurion opened the door they came from and looked down. "Shit! It's a crap load of Nozomis and Aburames!"

Airi pounded on the other door in the room. "It's locked! We can't go through! What do we do!" A hole was suddenly blown into the wall. "KYAH!" The group got into a defensive position.

"Relax, it's only us!"

Hinata gasped. "N-Na-"

Naruto grinned. "Hey!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi, Kurenai, Kitari, Sasuke, and Sakura came through the hole as well. "Guys? How'd you know to come here!"

Kitari stepped forward. "That would be me. I remembered that Shinji had a special mark on a tower in the middle of nowhere on his map. This is it." The shouting became louder. "Uh-oh, looks like we got company."

Kakashi and Kurenai stood in front of the door with Aurion and Airas. "You guys keep going."

"But sensei?" Sakura shouted. "We can't leave you guys here!"

"You all have a brand new assignment," Kakashi said. "You have to get Shino and Airi to the top of this tower!" He walked over to the other door and broke it down. "Now go!" The teens reluctantly nodded and fled. "No one's gonna come through here."

"Right!" Airas said as she joined Kakashi. "Um…K-Kakashi…I…Well you see…"

He looked down at her. "Y-Yes?"

"Um…" She looked away. "Never mind!"

Aurion sighed. "Kurenai…"

"Mm-hmm?" She looked up at him.

"Kurenai…" The shouting had reached the door. "I love you."

----

"Wow, this hall is big," Naruto said.

"Forget the hall!" Sasuke shouted. "Let's just keep moving!" They ran up another set of stairs.

"I hope we get to the top soon," Kitari said. The tower rumbled again. "Whoa!" She fell backwards onto Sasuke.

"H-Hey! Watch out!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke." She got up.

"You guys okay up there?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah!" The tower rumbled again and all of them screamed. The floor behind them was falling apart, revealing an endless black oblivion. Kitari and Sasuke looked back at their friends. "You guys, MOVE!" Airi, Shino, Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto ran past Kitari and Sasuke.

"AH!" Airi tripped and fell back down the stairs. She rolled over the edge, but grabbed on.

"AIRI?"

"Airi!" Kitari ran back and grabbed Airi's hand. "Don't let go!"

"K-Kitari!"

"Gah…y-you're heavier than you…look…" She gasped when she began to slip forward. "No!"

"Kitari!" Sasuke dove after Kitari and grabbed her leg. "You loser, what're you doing!" his insult directed at Airi, "Climb up us and go!"

"O-Okay!" Airi climbed up Kitari's back, then over Sasuke. "Do you guys need-" The floor under her gave way. "AH!" She jumped back, but now Kitari and Sasuke were stranded on a small piece of the stairs. "You guys!"

"Go Airi!" Kitari shouted.

"You have to get to the top of this damn tower!" Sasuke yelled. "We can handle things here! Just go!"

"But…" She blinked. "Fine!" She ran after the others.

"K-Kitari," Sasuke muttered. "What…now?"

"I…I don't know…" She sighed. "Let's just hope they make it…" Her vision was getting fuzzy. "Sasuke…all of the blood…is rushing…to my…head…"

His vision was fuzzy as well. "Yeah…mine…too…"

----

Sakura was nearly in tears. "Sa-Sasuke…"

"Quit whining about him!" Kiba shouted. "It's not helping!"

"Well you don't have to be a jerk!" she shot back. They came to a room full of weird devices.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"Let me handle this," Sakura said. She looked around. "Aha…this should open the door." She flipped a switch and the door opened. "There!" Kikai suddenly swarmed out of a hole in the wall and wrapped around her leg. "AIIEE!" She was pulled against the wall.

"Sakura!" Kiba shouted. He ran after her and tried to pull her. "C'mon! let go you damned bugs!" A door came crashing down behind the two, separating them from the rest of the group. "H-Hey?" More Kikai began to fill the room. "No!"

"Kiba!" Shino yelled. He pounded on the see-through door. "Kiba!"

Sakura and Kiba looked back at them. "Don't worry about us! We'll…be fine! Just keep going! You guys have to get to the top!"

"But Kiba-"

"Shino! Please protect Airi!" Kiba shouted. "Please!"

"Kiba I…" Shino nodded. "I will."

"…Sakura…" Naruto whispered. "You two better live!" The four continued.

Kiba finally managed to pull Sakura off the wall. "Got cha."

"Thanks," Sakura said. They were up to their knees in Kikai. "But now what? Kiba are we going to…?"

He smiled. "I don't know." Akamaru howled as the Kikai crawled up to their necks. "Let's just hope that Airi and Shino make it."

----

Airi tripped and fell to her knees. "…I…I…can't…"

"Are you okay, Airi?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want to sacrifice anyone anymore. Naruto, Hinata, I…I…"

Naruto rubbed her head. "Airi, you gotta do what you gotta do. Don't worry about us, okay?"

"Yes," Hinata added. "Airi, we want you and Shino to have a bright future, as well as your clans. We don't mind doing this."

"I…love you guys…" she whispered.

Shino looked down. "…Airi…" He held his hand out to her and pulled her up. "Be strong."

"Shino…" She blushed. "…Okay." They walked on, thinking of their friends that sacrificed their own lives. _You guys…I'm sorry… _They opened another door and gasped when they walked in. It was full of Nozomis and Aburames. "…Oh crap…"

"Gett 'em!"

"GRAHH!" Using his Nine-Tailed Fox chakra, Naruto warded off a few of the attackers. "Shino, Airi, get to that door over there!" He made a path.

"But what about you and Hinata!" Airi asked.

"Don't worry!" Hinata said with a smile. "Naruto and I don't go down that easily."

"But…you guys…"

"Airi, come on," Shino said as he pulled her along.

"Naruto! Hinata! You guys _have_ to live!" She disappeared beyond the door with Shino.

Naruto and Hinata faced the crowd of people. "Well Hinata," Naruto began, "this is gonna be fun."

"R-Really?" Hinata asked.

"Ye-ep." He blushed and grabbed her hand. "D-Don't worry Hinata, I got y-your back!"

Her face flushed crimson. "O-Okay Naruto…A-And I g-got y-yours too…"

----

"Shino, did we do the right thing?" Airi asked.

"…Airi…" Shino replied.

"I'm sorry. I know that they're doing this for us. I shouldn't have doubted them." She stopped him. "Shino…wait."

"Hmm? What is it?"

She removed his sunglasses and looked up at him. "Shino, I love you."

"I love you too." They shared a quick kiss, then continued up the tower. _I won't let anything happen to you Airi. I will protect you with my life, I promise._


	44. Chapter 43: Final Showdown

**Chapter 43: Final Showdown**

"So you've come, eh?" Shen turned around and faced them.

"You're a bastard Shen," Airi said coldly. She had finally made it to the top of the tower with Shino.

"…I started this war…out of jealously…" He looked down. "That was…over forty years ago…" He looked back at them. "I hope you're prepared to die!" He charged at them.

"Shino!" Airi threw up her cards. "Protect!" A small barrier formed from the cards. "Any bright ideas Shino?"

"Just one," Shino replied with a smirk.

"And what's that?"

"Let's go all out." The three sprang apart and calculated their next move.

"Shino, I need to combine my cards together. Do you think you can hold him off until I do?"

"No problem!"

"Okay!" She stood in her spot and concentrated.

"Alright Kikai, don't fail me." A barrage of Kikai came at Shen, but he repelled them. "What!" He ran past Shino and was headed straight for Airi. "Airi, look out!"

"Huh!" She opened her eyes and saw a foot coming straight for her.

"Airi, move!" Sino jumped in the way and received the blow. He crashed into Airi and they both fell back.

"Is that all you got!" Shen asked. "This is pathetic!"

Airi helped Shino up. "Great, now I have to start over!"

"Sorry!" Shino ran back into the fight with Shen. Instead of using Kikai, they just fought hand-to-hand. Shino threw out a punch, but Shen was able to stop it, so he came around with an inescapable kick.

"GAAH!" He stumbled backwards but kept his footing. "Don't do this Shino! You can everything you've ever wanted and more if you just do as I say!"

"No thanks."

"All you have to do is kill Airi!"

"Sorry, but she _is_ everything I've ever wanted and more. I'm not going to give up my happiness."

Airi heard this and smiled. _Shino I love you…_ She opened her eyes and the ground under her began to glow. "I call upon the powers of the Three Holy Universes. Answer the call of your master! Gather unto me and become a force of heavenly destruction!" Her cards merged together and formed into a moon shaped staff. "Alright, here we go!" She grabbed it. "Shino, watch out!" He jumped out of the way. "One Moon Orb coming up!" She swung the staff like a sword and a ball of light came out. It made a direct hit with Shen.

"AAAH!" He hit the ground and sat up. "I didn't think you'd be able the master that forbidden art Airi. And I didn't think that the gods would choose you to wield the Luna Staff."

"Well you thought wrong didn't you!" She turned to Shino. "Keep him distracted and then I'll strike when his guard is down!" He nodded and ran at Shen. "I won't fail this time. We will succeed and we _will_ win!" When she saw an opening, she shot another orb of light at Shen. "Got cha!" They continued to use this method until Shen wised up. He dodged Shino and came at Airi. "Wh-What!" He backhanded her across the face, knocking her out.

"Now that she's out of the way…" He turned back to Shino. "It's your turn.

**XXXX**

Shino tumbled as he hit the ground. Shen put his foot on top of him and chuckled. "Is this all you got Shino? I chose you, but I didn't think you'd be this weak!"

"Actually…" Shino threw Shen off. "I'm a lot stronger than you think." He used his Kikai to attack. _Damn, when's Airi gonna wake up? I could use some help!_

"Agh…" Airi opened her eyes and shook off her pain. "Okay, I was fighting, right? Right!" She jumped up and watched Shino get knocked down again. "Shino?" She glared. "Shen, that bastard!" She held up her Luna Staff. "I summon the power of the first gate from the Blue Moon Universe! Give power to my Luna Staff!" The moon on the staff began to glow blue. "SUPERNOVA!" A wave of blue light that had small stars in it shot forth from the staff and hit Shen.

"AAAAAHHH!" He flew back and hit the wall.

"You okay Shino!" she asked as she rushed over to her injured lover.

"…I've been better…" He got up and cracked his neck. "That was some attack."

"Thanks! Although, I can't do it again until I regain some of my strength back. These attacks use up a lot of my vital energy."

"Okay. Then just try to rest a bit." He ran back into the fight.

"Phew…man…" She panted. "I can see why the third and final Universal Gate is _that_ type of technique. Phew…"

**XXXX**

Airi screamed in pain when she hit the ground. "Agh! I…I can't go on…" Her fight with Shen was taking way too long. Shino landed next to her. "Shino!"

He sat up. "Damn him. I almost got to him that time…"

"Look at you two! You're falling apart!" Shen laughed. "You can't beat me! I am all powerful!" He jumped over to Airi and grabbed her.

"ACK!"

"Let her go!"

"She has something that I want!" he ripped off her Nozomi Charm. "There we go!" He threw Airi back over to Shino and brought the charm over to the wall. There was a small containment crystal and he put it in. "With this, I can now have Inochi for myself!" The chamber erupted with light. When it cleared, Inochi was unconscious in the crystal. "Finally!"

"No! Give her back!" Airi yelled.

"It's too late! You failed!"

She looked down. "Shino…we can't do this alone…"

"Then you don't have to!"

"What!" All three of them turned to the door and saw eight ninja and two Nozomis.

Airi smiled. "You guys! You're alright!"

"Of course baby sis!" Aurion said.

"We don't go down so easily!" Kiba added.

"You fools!" Shen shouted. "This is all futile!"

"I'll show you futile!" Airi held up her staff.

"What!" Airas exclaimed. "She has the Luna Staff!"

"I summon the power of the second gate from the Red Sun Universe! Give power to my Luna Staff!" The moon on the staff began to glow red. "INFERNO!" Fire erupted from the staff, pushing the young woman backwards. "Gah!" Fire engulfed Shen.

"AAAAHHH!"

"Way to go Airi!"

Shen fell to his knees. "…Don't you see…all of you…this is…pointless…YOU ALL WILL DIE HERE!"

**XXXX**

Airi lay on the ground of the verge of passing out. "…Ughn…I used…way too much…of my vital energy…" Sakura landed next to her. "Sa-Sakura? You okay?"

"Yeah!" Sakura replied. "This guy is sure giving us a run for our money, but I think he's finally slowing down."

Aurion jumped to his feet. "Where's Shino!" He saw Shino on the opposite side of Shen. "I got it! Shino!"

Shino looked at him. "Yes?"

"CATCH!" He threw sword at Shino and he caught it. "Kakashi, Kurenai, now!" The two Jonin came from their hiding places and attacked Shen.

"Fools!" Shen moved out of the way, but suddenly stopped when something sharp touched his stomach. "…Ack…"

"This is for the Aburames and Nozomis! Go to hell Shen!" Shino yelled as he drove the sword right through him.

"Sh-Shino…you could've…had…it…all…" Shen fell to his knees, dead.

The group of twelve panted. "…It's…finally over…" Hinata whispered.

"Geez!" Kiba fell to the ground. "That was some crazy battle!" They all nodded.

"Shino," Airi said with a small smile. "We did it. We beat Shen. Now was can have peace of mind knowing that our clans will eventually stop fighting now that there no longer is a reminder of the hatred and jealousy." She hugged him. "Shino, thank you."

Shino rested his head on her shoulder. "I know Airi. Thank you, too, for believing in me…For trusting me…" The tower suddenly shook violently.

"Oh my God, what's going on!" A chunk of the ceiling fell down, blocking the only exit. "Oh God…NO!"

Hey everyone! Alright, this is it! This story has finally come to an end! The next chapter is the last and final chapter! **Finale: For The Ones I Love** is next! You don't wanna miss it cuz…well, I'll just let you read it! Thanks for staying with this story and reading it. I know it's so long, but I can't help it! Here we go, onto the finale…


	45. Finale: For The Ones I Love

**Finale: For the Ones I Love**

"You guys, stay calm!" Airas shouted.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Naruto screamed. "I don't wanna die!"

"Shut the hell up Naruto!" Aurion yelled.

"Getting all stressed out won't help us now!" Sasuke said. "We have to think! How are we gonna get out of here?"

Naruto stared at him. "Oh! I got it!" He put his finger up and took a deep breath. "…We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna-"

"That's enough!" Airas shouted as she smacked him. "You guys! C'mon!"

"Naruto's right," Kitari said calmly. "Let's just embrace our fate. There's nothing we can do."

"How can you say that!" Sakura asked.

"Please!" Hinata begged. "We all need to think."

"This shit sucks," Kiba said. "Akamaru, I don't want you to die…"

"Can you all stop talking about dying!" a stressed out Kurenai shouted.

"Let's see, our only exit is blocked and there's no where to go from here…" Kakashi thought aloud. "We've all used up too much chakra so…" He didn't want to continue.

Shino sighed. "You guys…I…I'm sorry…"

Airi moved away from the group and walked over to the chamber Inochi was in. "Inochi, I have to get you out of there! If I can, then maybe you can help us!" She put her hands up to the glass. "Inochi-"

"UGHN!" Airas fell to the ground.

"Airas?"

"How…How could I have forgotten?" Airas asked. Blood began to slip from her mouth. "I…was so caught u-up in everything else that I…"

"Airas, what's going on?" Aurion asked.

"Remember when I told you that I had finally gotten Akurei to be my Summon Spirit?" He nodded. "Well, she told me that she would be my Summon Spirit as long as I promised to give her my life once my purpose was been fulfilled."

"What're you saying!"

"Aurion, I told myself that my purpose was to end this war…to stop the source…" She smiled. "Well…it's been fun guys…"

"Airas!" Kurenai shouted.

"Don't mourn over me you guys. For a little while, I was your enemy." She coughed up blood. "Airi?"

"Sister!" Airi ran over to her. "Don't worry sister! I could-"

"Airi, there's nothing that you can do to help." She blinked, tears falling down her cheeks. "I am sorry my sister. I was a horrible big sister."

"Airas…I forgive you."

"And Aurion, thank you for everything. I am…sorry as well. Please take…care of…our…little…sister…" She shut her eyes.

"AIRAS?"

Airi jumped to her feet. "That's it! I have to get Inochi so she can help! She could bring Airas back to life!" She ran back over to the crystal chamber. "Inochi, please wake up! You have to get out of there!" The tower shook even more. "Please!" She was in tears as she pounded against the glass. "I want to protect them! I want to protect the ones I love! Please help me do this Inochi! I'll do whatever you need me to do in order to save them! INOCHI!" Inochi's eyes shot open and she looked at Airi. "I-Inochi! Please, tell me what I should do!" Her mouth formed one word and Airi stood in doubt. "…That…is what I must…do?" The spirit nodded. "…Then…please help me…" Inochi's hands reached through the glass and grabbed Airi's hands. "…You guys…" Light began to emit from under Airi.

"Airi, what're you doing!" Everyone asked. More rumbling and shaking.

"…This is for…the ones I love…" She closed her eyes. "…I summon the power of the third gate of Gaia. Please help me save the lives of my friends…my family…the people…that I love the most…Please…lend me your strength…" Both Inochi and Airi closed their eyes. "…Ikenie…Sacrifice…"

"AIRI?" Wings shot from her back and covered them all.

**XXXX**

"…Aah…Ugh…" Shino opened his eyes and sat up. "Where…?" He was outside along with everyone else. "How'd we get out here?" Everyone else came to.

"What happened?" Kiba asked.

Aurion held Airas close, then looked over at Airi who was a few feet away from him. "Airi?" he called out.

"…Nnh…"

He quickly looked down. "A-Airas?"

"…Hey…I was with mom and dad…" She looked around. "Why am I here?"

"You're alive!" Naruto asked.

"I'm…glad…that…she's…alive…" Everyone looked at Airi. She weakly turned around and stumbled. "…I'm glad that…you're all alive…"

"Airi! You're…You're…" Sakura and Hinata couldn't even finish.

Airi held her stomach. "It's okay…" Blood escaped through the cracks of her fingers.

"What did you do Airi!" Airas cried.

"I…saved you…" She smiled, then fell to her knees. "Ha ha, now it was my…m-my turn to…look out for my b-big brother…a-and big s-sister…"

"Why did you do that Airi!" Hinata asked. "We could've found a way!"

"…I…d-don't want our efforts to…go…t-to waste…" Shino ran over to her. "Shino…we did i-it…"

"I…I know…" He was trying his best not to cry.

"You didn't have to do that," Sasuke said, looking away. "Y-You…didn't…"

Kitari wiped tears from her eyes. "You little t-twerp! B-Being selfish a-are we?"

"Thank you…e-everyone…thank you f-for…helping me…for…believing…in me…" She coughed up blood. "You guys…are the best…" She looked at them. "Kakashi sensei…S-Sakura…Sasuke…Naruto…Kiba and A-Akamaru…Hinata…Aurion…Kurenai sensei…Airas…you guys are so…very i-important to me…" She looked up at Shino. "And y-you Sh-Shino…You're…th-the best…I…I love you…more th-than anyone…in the world…"

He nodded, the tears coming out little by little. "I-I know…And…I love y-you too..."

"You guys…pl-please don't c-cry…" She smiled. "I w-will live on…forever in your…hearts and memories…and I…shall never…for…get…you…all…You…all…are the…ones…the ones that…I…lo…ve…Th…ank…you…good…bye…" Her body fell limp in Shino's arms and blood spilled from her.

Shino's eyes twitched. "…DAMMIT!" He started to cry harder. "I promised that I would protect you with my life! Why did you have to sacrifice your life! I should've been me!" Everyone started to cry with him. The pain of losing someone dear to them was unbearable. "You…You fool!"

"_Please do not grieve…"_

They all looked up at Inochi. "You!"

She nodded. _"Aburame Shino, please let me have Airi's body…"_

"Wh-What? Why?"

"_Please trust me…This is what she wanted…"_

"…Okay…" He handed Airi body to the spirit.

"_Yes Airi, I can hear you calling to me…You want me to watch over your clan…But to do that…I need a body…"_ She nodded. _"As you wish…Mistress Airi…"_ She hugged the body closely, then melted into it. With a huge flash of light, the merging was complete. Inochi now stood in her new body…Airi's body. "…Airi…You say this is for the best…I trust you…"

"I-Inochi?" Aurion called out.

"Yes, it is me. Airi told me that wanted me to use her body to continue to protect her clan."

"But…what about her soul?" Hinata asked.

"Airi's soul is within me. It is there that she will be safe." She smiled warmly. "She wishes to speak with you." They all stood up. "Airi…"

Light faded in next to Inochi. _"You guys?"_

"Airi!"

She smiled. _"So this really is working! I'm glad. Look, please don't be sad, okay? I will live on within Inochi, so everything will be okay!"_

"But Airi-"

"_No but's Shino!"_ Her grin widened. _"I'll always watch over you guys. Just think of me as a little guardian angel!"_ They all nodded. _"Inochi will watch over me though."_ She looked around. _"Don't you guys have something important to do?"_

"Like what?" Shino asked.

"_You guys have to restore Konoha! And big brother and big sister! You have to take our people back to our village and help them build it back up!"_

"Okay Airi!"

"_Good! Hee hee! You guys be good okay?"_ She looked at Shino. _"I'll always love you Shino."_

He nodded. "And I you."

"_Good luck you guys!"_ And with that, Airi and Inochi disappeared.

Shino dropped to his knees. "…I'll never forget you…Nozomi Airi…"


	46. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Hinata and Naruto sat happily on a bench in the park. "Wow, I can't believe that it's been seven years…"

Naruto put his arm around her. "Yep…Seven years since out last biggest adventure."

"Naruto! Hinata!" The two turned and saw Sakura running up to them. "I finally found you two!"

"What is it Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Did you guys forget?" Sakura asked, nearly out of breath.

"O-Of course not!" Naruto said. He leaned over to Hinata. "What's she talking about?"

Hinata's eyes glistened. "You mean they're here?"

"Yes! C'mon you guys!"

"Okay!" She got up. "Just let me go get Kiba."

"Wait, what's going on!" Naruto asked. "I forgot!"

"Airas and Aurion are finally coming to visit!" Hinata ran off

_When I first met you, I admired your courage. You were always cheerful and real with your feelings. I wanted to be like you. But when you gave me that charm, I was so happy. I thought that for once in my life I could be brave. And then when you told me that it didn't work, I was truly happy. You gave me the courage I needed and it wasn't from some magical trinket. It was from our friendship. You helped me figure out who I was. You helped me be with the person that I love with my heart and soul. Thank you, for helping me be strong…_

"The first thing you wanna make sure is that you develop a bond with your dog," Kiba told his class. "The dog can understand you, so if you want him to be effective in battle, you must become one with it!" Akamaru barked in agreement. "See?"

"Excuse me?" Hinata opened the door. "Kiba?"

"Oh, Hinata, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry to disturb your class on ninja dog training, but today's the day."

"You mean…?"

"Yep! Come on, you have to come too!"

He turned to his class. "Uh, you guys can take the day off! Go practice with your dogs or something! I have somewhere important to be!" He turned to Akamaru. "Let's go Akamaru!"

"Arf!" Akamaru jumped onto Kiba's head.

"Okay Hinata, lead the way.

_What can I say about you? You were one ca-ray-zee chick. But I liked you. I mean, I REALLY liked you. Remember when we first met? Yeah, during those times. I was jealous of Shino for always being your center of interest. And then, we started going out by mistake. That love letter Shino wrote for you got into the wrong hands. But that's okay. I had fun with you. You taught me that there's a time for seriousness though. You helped me be a better person. You helped me in areas of my life that I didn't even want to think about. You were one incredible girl. I think you brought happiness with you wherever you went. I know you made me smile. I could never forget someone like you. Thank you for helping me become everything that I had the potential to be…_

"Aurion! Airas!" Hinata and Kiba shouted.

"Hey you two!" Airas said with a cheerful smile.

"Whoa, you cut your hair!" Kiba shouted.

"Yeah, I did. I like it better short. I was way too long before."

"And how've you been Aurion?" Hinata asked.

"Miserable!" Aurion whined. "I've spent seven years away from the woman that I love!"

"I hope you don't mean me," Kurenai said as she walked onto the scene.

"You know I mean _you_," he replied in a sugary voice.

"Oh Aurion…" He grabbed her and kissed her.

"Get a room!" Airas shouted. She turned around and her lips crashed onto someone else. "Eeeep!" She covered her mouth. "K-Kakashi!"

"Hello!" Kakashi said. "Long time no see!"

"Why'd you-"

"Cuz I didn't get the chance to the last time we saw each other."

She looked down. "O-Oh…Kakashi I…" She blushed.

"I understand, don't worry!" They both smiled.

"Likes like we're all here," Kitari said. She walked over to Sasuke. "Aren't you happy to see me Sasuke?"

"I guess so," Sasuke said, not really paying attention.

"AGH! Impossible brat!" She crossed her arms and Sakura giggled.

"Hey, where's Shino?" Airas asked.

"I don't know," Kiba said.

"I though he'd be here…" Hinata whispered.

"How weird," Aurion said.

----

Shino walked through the forest by himself. "I know that today's the day that Airas and Aurion come to visit but…" He sighed. "It won't be the same." His mind wandered off. "…Airi…I…I can't live like this…I…need you…" He stopped when he saw a woman crouched down on the ground. She had long mint green hair that touched the ground. "Excuse me?"

She quickly spun around. "Hmm?" Both of them froze. "…Sh…Shino?"

"…A…Ai…Airi?"

She nodded. "Shino I…" They both ran to each other and embraced. "Shino!" She started to cry.

"Airi, what're you doing! I thought you were dead?"

"I was Shino, I was."

"What?"

"My village decided to put the Summon Spirits to rest. Inochi decided to leave my body and she put my soul back in it. It was almost like reincarnation." She hugged him tightly. "Shino, I missed you so much."

"I know. Every day for the past seven years was like hell for me. The thought of never seeing you again was horrendous." They closed their eyes. "Do your siblings know about this?"

"No, Ruan and Kuan kept it a secret for me."

"Then we should go back an-"

She put a finger to his lips. "Since when have you been so talkative?" She smiled. "Why spoil this moment now? Let's just enjoy it _together_."

He nodded, trying to catch his breath. "Right, right…"

"Shino," she giggled, "you can calm down. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, I'm sor-"

She kissed him. "You…talk too much."

He blinked. "…No I don't…" He kissed her back.

_Shino…_

_Airi…_

_I love you…_

_Nothing could ever separate us…_

_We would always be together…_

_Body and soul_

_Mind and heart…_

_Together…_

_Airi…_

_Shino…_

_I love you…_

_And I always will…_

_Forever…_

_**THE END**_

_**Bugs and Charms**_

_**&**_

**_Love Thy Enemy_**

_**--Nozomi Airi and Aburame Shino--**_

_**--Two Clans--**_

_**--One Love--**_


End file.
